Shattered Destiny
by LightningHikaru
Summary: what would happen to the Kingdom Hearts world if Sora had a twin? and how would that twin change the story line along the way? this is a OC x Riku but not until slightly later, you'll just have to wait and see
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Beginning

My story began eight years ago on Destiny Island, that day was like any other, having adventures on the island an end our day on the beach. My name is Sara, and this is the story about me, my twin brother Sora and our best friend Riku. today we were making sand castles just to see who could make a better one, but something was off. I could see it in Sora's eyes.

"You saw them fighting again, didn't you?" I asked Sora, our parents have been fighting for months now I lost track how many. I knew how much seeing them fight upset Sora.

"Why can't they be happy? I don't understand." Sora said throwing his sand bucket and shovel into the water. I held his hand and leaned against his shoulder, I grew a tolerance towards Mom and Dad fighting. the only thing I could do for Sora now was comfort him.

"It's because their adults," Riku said running over to Sora's sand bucket and shovel and grabbing them before they were pulled out into the ocean. "that's why we come to this island," he said walking up to us and sits down, placing the bucket and shovel on the other side or Sora. "to escape adults!" he proclaimed. I never understood why Riku hated adults but that didn't matter. we weren't allowed to stay on the island after sundown anyway. It was time to go home and like always, after we got to the main land Sora would hold my hand all the way home.

"Jezz Sora, no is going to think you're the oldest of us if you're crying all the time." I said as we stop on our front porch as I wipe the tears away from his eyes. Sora and I might be twins, but Sora was still born first and he loved to boast about it.

"S...sorry Sara," Sora said to me, "I wish we could live on the island." he said looking at our front door.

"I know," I said grabbing his hand, "but it's going to get better. I just know it." We both work together to push the door open. we slowly enter, nothing could be farther from the truth.

"Sora, Sara, come to the kitchen." we could hear our father yell from the kitchen. I began to shake if fear, I could tell when Father was angry, but this was different. it was almost as if he was sad to yell at us. Sora grabbed my hand to knock me out of the fear I was feeling. I turned over and looked into his blue eyes, it was that distinct factor that told us apart. Sora has blue eyes, while I was born with brown. He nods at me and we slowly make are way silently to the kitchen. We both see mom and dad sitting at opposite ends of the dinner both looking at us.

"Please come and sit down." Mom said with her kind hearted voice which was very contrast to fathers voice. I looked at the table, but didn't want to let go of Sora's hand. We nod to each other ads sit in the two spots of the table opposite of each other. "we have something to tell you," mom grabs onto both of our hands.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your mom and I are separating." Dad said, I look over at Sora whose eyes become dark from shock.

"Why?" was the only thing that could come out of my mouth.

"It's for the best," Mom said as dad nodded in agreement.

"I know this is all a lot to process but over time you two will move on," dad said," I will be going back to my homeland, while your mom will be staying here." he then turns his gaze at me, "Sara," he said as I jolted at the sound of my name.

"yes?"

"you will be coming with me, while your brother will be staying here with your mother." my face went white. the one thing I had nightmares about are coming true, not only were mom and dad separating, but their splitting me and Sora up in the process.

"No!" Sora screamed, jumping out of his chair and running around the table and climbed onto my chair. "You can't! I won't let you!" he continued to yell as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I was so shocked that I couldn't even move.

"I'm sorry, but this is for the best." mom said trying to calm Sora down, at this point he was just at the verge of crying.

"Best for you!" he yelled back, "How is separating us better for me and Sara?" He asked as father quickly stood up from his chair.

"Sora!" he yelled causing Sora to squeeze me tighter. "This is for the best for you and your sister. Were doing this to protect both of you." he said, "I'm sorry but it's already decided, Sara and I will be leaving tomorrow." All I could do at this point was start crying it wasn't long after that Sora began to cry with me. He loosened his grip enough so I could slightly turn and hug Sora back. Why? why was this happening? I've barely been away from Sora for a day and now were being separated for who knows how long. I don't remember how long we cried like this but I remember that we cried ourselves to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with Sora sleeping in my bed, this would be the last day we would be together. I remembered my present that I was going to give Sora on our birthday since it was coming up soon. A crown shaped pendant with a thick metal chain. I hid the necklace in mom's old music box on top of the fireplace so Sora wouldn't find it, looks like I'm giving him his present early. I could see the leftover tears in Sora's closed eyes from the night before. I didn't want to wake him so I slowly slipped out of bed and went downstairs to the living room to grab the necklace.

"What are you doing up so early Sara?" I heard my dad's voice from behind me. I turn around to see him sitting in one of the living room chairs wearing his reading glasses, holding a book with no words on the front.

"Well since were leaving I'm going to give Sora his birthday present." I told him as I reach for the jewelry box and pull out the necklace.

"Can I take a look?" he asked setting down the book and holding out his hand. I walked over to him and he pulled me up on his lap as I handed him the necklace. "wow!" he said looking closely at the necklace, "Where did you get this?" he asked, his eyes seemed as if he had seen that symbol before.

"I designed it, mom told me to think of a design that Sora can have on him always so I drew the shape and mom made it." I explained.

"I see..." He said as he pushes his reading glasses up his nose, "but what made you think of a crown?" he asked.

"I remember seeing it in a dream," I said as he hands me the necklace back. "Where are we going to move to?" I asked trying not to sound depressed.

"Were moving back to my home world," He said with a smile, I just stared at him as if he was crazy. "You see Sara, I'm actually from another world, called The Land of Dreams."

"There are other worlds out there?" I asked both confused and excited. "How many are there?"

"There are as many worlds as there are stars," He said, "you're going to love it there, but you have to promise me you won't tell Sora where were going,"

"On one condition." I said, My father was shocked at how forward I was, "you let me and Sora go to the island together one last time." that way I could see Riku. I quickly jump out of his lap and turn to face him, but all he could do is laugh.

"Alright," he agreed as he took off his reading glasses, "Mom and I will wait for the two of you on the beach at sundown." he said, I smiled and ran as fast as I could back to my room. I sneak back in to see Sora still sleeping, so I quickly get dressed and hide the necklace in my jacket pocket.

"Sara?" Sora slowly sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes, "what are you doing?" he asked me.

"dad said we can spend the day at the island together with Riku one last time." I said with a smile.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded. Sora jumped out of bed so fast it looked as if he was floating. I loved it when Sora was happy, I was as if I could physically feel the warmth of his heart. "I'll get ready, you wait by the front door." he said, I replied with another nod as I walked back downstairs and waited by the front door.

"You two going to the island?" Mom asked coming up to me.

"Yeah, dad said we could spend one more day together." I said to her with a smile. "I'm going to give Sora his birthday gift!" I said.

"That's great, I know he'll love it." she said kneeling down to see eye to eye. "I know that on the inside you're mad at us for separating you and Sora, but you must understand that this is for the best." She said with a sad face, I could tell she was upset about this entire situation as well.

"I understand," I said trying to calm her nerves, "Besides it's not like we will never see each other again." Mom quickly hugged me.

"that's right... we will see each other again," Mom let go of her grip just as Sora was coming down the stairs. He quickly runs over to me and rips me away from her.

"Sora?" He began to drag me out the front door.

"Come on Sara, Riku is already waiting for us." He said as we leave.

"S...Sora! what's wrong? your hurting me." I asked as he still dragged me along all the way to the beach.

"I will never forgive them." He said as we jump into the boat. my wrist still sore from being pulled all the way here.

"Sora... please don't hate them, you're too young to rebel against mom and dad." I say as I start to laugh. It took shorter than usual to get to the island, Riku was standing on the docs waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" He asked while Sora was quickly tying up the boat, Riku throws our wooden swords at us.

"Sora slept in again," I said trying to act as if today was like any other, Riku laughs.

"Well, come on!" Riku said holding out his hand to me. "Wakka said he saw a monster in the forest." Riku blurted out as I grab his hand and he pulls me onto the dock, While at the same time Sora roll onto the dock.

"Really?" Sora said jumping back up to his feet. I wonder it that word is the extent of his vocabulary.

"Yeah, lets hunt down the monster." he said, usually Riku arrives to the islands early so he could set up fake adventures to go on and today was no different. Sora was clueless as always but I knew to play along so Sora could get the most out of it, he gets cranky if he is bored for too long. Sora quickly runs ahead with Riku right behind him with me in the back walking with my hands pressed against the back of my head. We finally make it to the inside of the forest when Sora suddenly comes to a stop.

"What's wrong Sora?" Riku asked While Sora quickly turned around, ran up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Sara," He said with a big smile. "You're the best at finding things." What he said was true, no matter if what we were looking for was fake or real I was always the one to find it, even if Sora was the one in front. I nodded at him as we begin to walk again with Riku right behind us.

"What did they say the monster looked like?" I asked Riku, The farther we went into the forest, the darker it got.

"Wakka said it was the creepiest thing he ever saw, a black shadowy thing with big yellow eyes." Riku explained. That's odd, Riku usually sees the monster personally.

"Wait," I said coming to a stop with Sora still holding my hand, "You haven't seen the monster?" I asked turning around to look at Riku.

"No," He replied, I could see the sparkle in his eyes. We were hunting down a real monster. The trees all of a sudden looked darker, I could feel a light chill in the air. Sora lets go of my hand real fast to point at a tree.

"I... I think I just saw it." Sora said as all three of us Quickly run over towards the tree.

"I don't see it," Riku yelled as I tilt my head to look at the back side of the tree. I could see a small figure at the base of the tree It looked like the shadow of a small animal with long misshaped ears. Its eyes glowed a bright yellow in the dark. It quickly jumps at me, out of shock I scream and jump back away from the monster. It slowly crawls towards us

"What... what is that?" Sora said in a disgusted voice, Riku runs at it.

"Riku!" I yelled as he took a swing at it, but nothing happened. The creepy figure was still coming closer.

"R...Run!" Riku yelled as he grabbed my hand, I was still looking over at the monster when I notice that more of the same monster were popping out of the shadows of the trees. We all begin to run towards the beach not daring to look back. It wasn't until after we were on the beach did I notice that I dropped my sword in the forest.

"Is... everyone... alright?" Riku asked gasping for breath, I noticed he was still holding my hand.

"Yes," I said as I inch closer to Riku, "Um, Sora... " I notice he was looking at the sun going to set soon.

"Yeah?" Sora looked over at me.

"I'm going to go to the secret spot and explain to Riku what's going on," I said griping Riku's hand tighter. Sora nods at me, "Come on Riku," I said and we both walk together To our secret spot, Beside the water fall. We found this place together, and vowed to never let anyone else know about it. I thought It would be the perfect place to tell Riku everything. There was nowhere else I would rather be than here, with Riku.

"Sara, you've been acting different today." Riku said letting go of my hand.

"I'm leaving," I said quickly turning away from him.

"Like on a trip?" he asked, I looked at some of the carvings on the wall that we made when we were younger. I place my hand on the wall and shake my head in response. "Are you going on an adventure?" Riku sounded confused, "You know if your go..."

"It's not like that!" I yelled as tears stream down my face, "Mom and Dad are separating, dad is going back to his homeland," I turn back around to face him. "and I have to go with him tonight." I began to cry so hard it was difficult to breath. "I... I don't ... I don't want to go!" I manage to say in between breaths.

"Sara, it's going to be ok. Sora and I will come visit you." But when Riku said that all I could do is cry even harder.

"That's the problem," I said trying to rub some of the tears off my face. "I'm being taken to a different world, and I can't tell Sora where I'm going" I say falling to my knees. It didn't take Riku long to help me back up on my feet. He grabs a rock from the ground, "What...?" Riku quickly begins carving something into the stone wall, while I was trying to figure out what he was carving I started to calm down. Still with tears in my eyes Riku finishes his carving and slams his hand on top of it.

"This is where I will make you a promise!" he began to Proclaim. "I promise! by this mark that, no matter how long it takes, I will find you!" He said. I was so happy that I ran in to his open arms.

"Thank you Riku," I said letting go of him, I look over to see what Riku carved into the wall. It was a star with the letters R plus S inside it,"

"If only the Paopu fruit was in season, I wouldn't have to just promise." Riku said looking away with a flustered face, I shook my head.

"This is fine, this way I know I won't be forgotten." I said, "Come on, it's nearly sunset and time for me to leave." I started to walk out of our secret place. Right outside was Sora sitting over the ledge next to the waterfall. "It's time to go Sora," I said as he stands up and faces me.

"One thing first," Sora said pulling something out from his back pocket. "Since we can't spend our birthday together this year I wanted to give you your present before you go." he said handing me the present. It was a pendant shaped as a blue heart and at the top of the heart was a crown identical to my present to Sora.

"It's beautiful," I said pulling it over my head and putting it on. I pull Sora's present out of my jacket and hand it to him, "And this is your gift." I said laying my hand on top of my new necklace. "Now we will have a part of each other, always." Sora puts on his necklace and we hold hands. "Together, " I said holding my empty hand out to Riku and he immediately grabs hold. We all walk over to the boats but Riku didn't leave the island he said he had to do one more thing before going home. Sora and I left the island where mom and dad were waiting for us on the beach.

"Are you scared?" Sora asked me as we walk towards them holding hands again. I nod to him gripping his hand tighter. I finally let go of Sora's hand to give mom a hug good bye. I turn around to look at Sora Who was already crying, Tears filled my eyes as I open my arms and Sora flies into them. "I'm going to miss you," I said beginning to cry again.

"I'm going to miss you too." Sora said, right after he lets go dad walks over to my side and holds out his hand.

"Let's go," He said as we climb into his car. I quickly roll my window to look back at the island one last time.

"Good bye Sora!" I yell as I wave good bye. All I could hear was Sora's Voice echo my name. It took three days to get to The Land of Dreams, and it wasn't until we got there that I was told that I would never see Sora, or Riku ... ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The World of Dreams

My life changed that day, It wasn't until we got to The World of Dreams did I find out that Dad was a Lord, and owned a huge castle. I thought it was sweet that he gave it all up just to be with mom, it's just sad that it wasn't permanent. They welcomed us with open arms, maybe because of what happened a year after we came? apparently there were creatures that looked like living shadows called Heartless, the very same thing I encountered with Riku and Sora. and many of them attacked the mansion, I was so scared at the time, but then I remembered Riku's promise

"No matter how long it takes, I will find you." Riku's voice would echo through my head. I felt a warm light inside of me, and a voice in my head.

"don't be afraid," the voice said, "you hold the most powerful weapon of all," I remember at that time the heartless were slowly making their way towards us. "all you have to do is summon it." it said, summon what? and how was I going to summon this thing? "feel the light inside you and give it form within your hand," the voice said. I did just that and a large weapon in the shape of a key appeared in my hand. "Keyblade... Keyblade..." the voice said as Light filled the room and just like that the heartless were gone.

ever since that day father hired a bunch of scientists to do tests on me. they wanted to know why the Keyblade chose me and what are the strengths and weaknesses to having a Keyblade. Sometimes they would even have me fight heartless to find out what would happen. the only weapon that can destroy heartless, the Key blade. They ran so many tests that it became a routine, seven years have passed by since then. I grow tired of these tests, and I grow tired of this mansion. I wonder what Sora and Riku are up to?

"Alright Sara, were all done," one of the scientists told me. I jumped off the lab table and ran out of there as fast as I could hoping they wouldn't say, "We will see you same time tomorrow," but again there it was. After they finished their testing on me I would go say good morning to father in his office before having breakfast in the garden.

"Good morning father," I said closing his office door.

"Good morning Sara, how did it go today," He asked not even lifting his head form his work.

"Same as always," I said sarcastically, he never got mu humor, bus as always we would go through this exact same routine.

"Sara," he always said, "Have you said your oath?" He asked, yes I did say my oath this morning but no matter if I did or did not say my oath I would still have to recite it in front of him. ever since I got the Keyblade he has made me repeat this stupid oath every day. "Recite the oath!" he demanded. this happened every day, I summon my Keyblade and point it in the air. Father said the appearance on the Keyblade is called a Kingdom Key, I think it looks boring.

"I swear, on the light of the Keyblade, that I shall never be consumed by darkness." Why did I have to say that? was it to strengthen my resolve? I never understood why I was taught the fine line between light and darkness.

"and? what will you make sure will never happen?" He said

"I will make sure to never open the door to Kingdom Hearts." I was told that Kingdom Hearts was the heart of all worlds, and the door to darkness. I understand why being a wielder of a Keyblade of light was so serious when it came to the door to darkness.

"very good." he said standing up. I bowed my head and began to leave, "Sara, what are you wearing?" it took him long enough to notice that I made myself a personalized outfit. normally I would wear a simple light blue sun dress that came to my knees. I got tired of wearing something that made me look like a lab rat. So I made myself this outfit with cloths I found around the mansion. I wore plain black shoes with matching black baggy cargo Capri's strapped with bright yellow belts overlapping each other. and wore a red tank top with a sleeveless black belly hoodie which I embroidered the same symbol from my necklace on the back of the hoodie.

"Well I got tired of wearing that boring dress so I decided to make my own style." I said placing my hands on the back of my head and slightly leaning back. "Do you like it?" I asked as my dad began to laugh.

"It does suit your outgoing personality," he said with a smile, "just make sure you stay out of trouble." It annoyed me how he would say that, I've never gotten in trouble ever since we got here, it was as if he was trying to say something else.

"Is that all?" I asked and he nodded so I quickly took my leave. I sat and ate breakfast alone in the garden, as always. I wish I could see what were over these huge walls, I've never left the mansion, there was a ten foot wall surrounding the mansion and outside garden. remembering how trapped I truly was made me lose my appetite. "Sora, Riku, I wish I could see you." I said out loud looking up at the clouds.

"Did you say Sora?" I heard a voice say, I quickly look around to see who was talking but no one was there.

"Whose there!" I demanded as I summon the Keyblade and sand ready to fight

"and you have a Keyblade," the voice echoed all around me, "interesting." Suddenly a black mass appears from the ground growing into what looks like a oval shaped door of, darkness? A tall woman walks out completely cloaked in black, with pale skin and holding a staff. her hair or hat was shaped in the form of horns. her appearance scared me, But what did she know about Sora and the Keyblade?

"Who are you?" I asked pointing the Keyblade at her.

"my name is Maleficent, and I have come here to free you from this prison," she said, Prison? I never thought of this place as a prison, but I never called it my home either. "I have been watching you for a long time waiting for the opportune moment to show myself. " I lower my Keyblade.

"why?" I asked, there is nothing special about me. I'm just a daughter of a lord, who can wield one of the most powerful weapons out there.

"Because," she sat down at the table I was eating at, "you reminded me of a boy I know." I felt no ill intentions coming from her so I sat back down at the table next to her, putting away my Keyblade in the process.

"Tell me Sara, are you related to Sora?" she asked, my face brightened up by the sound of his name.

"Yes!" I said with a smile, "I'm his twin sister," It made me fill up with joy to talk about Sora out loud, father never let me talk about him.

"And why are you not with him?" she asked, she knew exactly how to add salt to a girls wound. It felt as if someone was stabbing me in the chest.

"That's because our parents separated us eight years ago." I explained, "How are Sora, and Riku? If you know anything about them please tell me." I begged.

"My dear, I will help in any way I can," she said patting my head, "Sora just woke up from a long slumber, and began another journey to find Riku, I do not know his whereabouts." She said, I wonder why Sora was sleeping in the first place, but I was concerned about Riku.

"Why was Sora sleeping?"

"I don't know, but it's strange," She began to say, "Sora never mentioned having a twin. but Riku, when I spent a lot of time with him was looking for you far and wide." my face became flushed, I felt embarrassed that Riku never let go of his promise, or the fact that I wasn't forgotten.

"That's why I'm here," Maleficent began to explain. "To help Riku find you," wait I'm confused, why is Riku not able to find me?

"I don't understand." I said

"let me explain, There is a force field preventing people from sensing your presence, I happened to come here by chance But if I didn't come here you would of never of been found." she explained.

"Buy why, why would my father be hiding me from the outside world?" I asked

"Because your father wants to keep you trapped here forever," she said.

"Sara!" I heard my father yell from a distance. I stand up and turn around to see him running at us with a bunch of solders. "Get away from her you creature of darkness." Maleficent stood up and lifted her hands in the air. A wall of flames surrounded me and Maleficent.

"I'm not done with mu conversation, you can wait your turn!" she said putting her hands on my shoulders. "Sara, you have a decision to make," she said pointing to the door of darkness she first came through. "that is called a Corridor of darkness, it will take you to where you want to go. Will you choose to look for Sora and Riku? or will you stay trapped in these walls, forever." she said turning me around to look straight at her. "neither of us can make this decision for you, all I can do is open the portal but you will be the one who decides where it will take you, quickly! the flames will not keep your father back for long."

"Sara, don't listen to her, you made an oath to never be consumed by darkness," there he goes giving me orders again, like I'm some puppet. Never did I speak out of term, or misbehave but he still treated me with such cold eyes, I had made my decision.

"No! I'm done taking orders, I'm done being your lab rat, and I am done being trapped like a bird in a cage!" I screamed, "You kept me away from those I love long enough!" I said turning away from him.

"No Sara!" He yelled

"Tell me what to do Maleficent," I said ignoring my father, she gave a slight grin.

"all you have to do is enter, concentrate on the place you want to go most." she said and I had just one place in mind.

"what about the darkness?" I asked, "is there a chance I will be consumed by it?"

"as long as you wield the Keyblade, darkness will never consume you," she said. I took in a deep breath and thought about the one place I missed most, Destiny Islands. I exhaled and ran into the corridor of darkness,

"Here goes nothing!" I yell when I had completely entered and the path behind me shut, I could see nothing until everything in my mind went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Destiny Islands

"Hey!" I could hear a girls voice yell at me, "are you ok?" the voice sounded so soft and gentle, I could feel someone place their hands on my shoulders. "Please wake up," I opened my eyes to see a girl sitting over me holding my shoulders, she looked about the same age as me. Her eyes were a pretty blue that complemented her dark reddish brown hair that was parted to one side. she lets go of my shoulders and leans back letting out a loud sigh. "Thank goodness, I thought you would never wake up." she said. I sit up realizing that my entire backside is covered in sand and that both of us are soaking wet.

"what happened?" I asked

"you fell from the sky!" she said pointing at the black portal that was suspended in mid air above the water, it quickly disappears. "you landed in the water and when I noticed you hadn't come up, I went in after you." she explained

"well that explains why were both soaking wet," I said with a smile, "thank you for helping me." she nodded with a smile back. I stand up and begin to wring the water out of my cloths. "I'm Sara," I said holding out my hand.

"I'm Kairi," she said grabbing my hand and I pull her to her feet.

"Nice to meet you Kairi," I look around and there it was, Destiny Islands. "Looks like I made it back home," I said as I turn back to Kairi who is looking at me confused.

"Did you used to live here?" she asked me, come to think of it I don't ever remember Kairi on the Island when I was a kid.

"ah, yeah, a long time ago. I'm actually looking for someone." I said.

"who? Maybe I can help you find them," Kairi said, "My father is the mayor so I kind of know everybody." she explained.

"that would be a lot of help," I said, I was happy to finally be home and already on my way to find Sora and Riku. "I'm looking for two boys, they always used to play together, there named are Sora and Riku." I look at her as she gives a look of surprise. "what's wrong?"

"you know Sora and Riku?" she asked I could see she was very confused.

"yeah, Riku is my best friend and Sora id my twin brother." I explain

"what!" Kairi screamed out of sheer shock. It didn't surprise me, why would Sora talk about me if our parents tried so hard to make us forget each other, at least that's what father did. "Sora has a twin?" she suddenly became sad. "why didn't he tell me?" she asked me as if I knew the answer.

"Our parents separated us years ago, I was taken to another world until I ran away just recently." I explained

"but..." Kairi became even more sad, "Sora and Riku aren't here," she looked over at the Island.

"what?" I lowered my head, I already missed them. I quickly lift my head back up, "where did they go?" I got so far there's no way I'm coming up short, I will find them.

"I have no clue, but I know in my heart they will come back some day, Sora promised." Kairi said brushing the windblown hair out of her face.

"Oh, I see." I said with a grin as I slightly lean forward.

"what?"

"you like Sora," I said as Kairi begins to blush. "I knew it!" I lean back pressing my hands on the back of my head.

"what about you?" Kairi quickly shot back her face still red, "Don't tell me you don't have feelings for Riku." she smirked. My face turns beat red as I look away.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about..." I said

"Sure you don't." Kairi said as I turn around to look at her. we both begin to laugh uncontrollably. after we both calm down we sit on a nearby bench and Kairi explains what happened two years ago. they all went through so much and I couldn't even be there to help. "So what are you going to do now?" Kairi asked as I look over to the Island.

"I'm going to the Island." I said standing up, walking towards the docks. Kairi quickly runs after me and grabs my arm, stopping me.

"No! It's almost sundown." she said, I remember the island always being closed off at night time when we were kids. "It's forbidden to go to the Island at night." she tried to explain.

"why?" I asked, "It's not like were little kids anymore." I said as Kairi shook her head in disagreement.

"when it gets dark heartless take over the island." she explained, "It's dangerous."

"all the more reason to go." I said holding out my hand and making the Keyblade appear. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she has seen a Keyblade before, it was probably Sora's. "Kairi, my heart is telling me to go to that Island, no matter what the danger." I said swinging the Keyblade to my side. I face the Island "besides as the wielder of the Keyblade I must protect the worlds from heartless." I turn back to face her and hold out my hand. "Come on, we'll go find Sora and Riku together." I said laying the Keyblade on my right shoulder and smile. Kairi closes her eyed and shakes her head.

"I can't, I told myself I wouldn't go to the island until they return." Kairi said, I could tell her heart was set and lower my hand.

"then I guess this is where we part ways Kairi." I said, holding out my hand again.

"but not forever," Kairi said grabbing my hand and shaking it. "Our hearts are now connected and I know we will meet again." she said with a smile. We let go of each other's hands and I head to the island.

By the time I got there it was already dark but still light enough to see. the Island looked exactly the same as when I left eight years ago, except it was crawling with heartless. Never did I imagine the creature the three of us hunted on the island together was the same creature. thanks to the Keyblade I made it all the way to our secret place.

This room hasn't changed, Riku's promise was still there, but there was a new carving next to it. two heads, one that looked like Sora and the other looked like Kairi, they were giving each other a Paopu fruit. I guess Sora had the same idea as Riku. next to the wall was a wooden sword with a string wrapped around it, it was my old sword, the one I lost in the forest. attached to the string was a note, I quickly grab the note and begin to read it.

_Dear Sara, _

_ Its been seven years since you left and not a day goes by that I don't think about you. I have tried so many ways to get off the island and were finally leaving. me, Sora and a girl named Kairi are leaving everything behind. Kairi is coming because she is originally from another world and wishes to recall her lost memories. Sora just wants to see new worlds, sometimes I think he has completely forgotten about you and that makes me sick. the only reason that I want to get off this Island is so I can find you, If your reading this it means I am no longer on the Island and I'm looking for you right now. _

_I will keep my promise... Riku. _

I whipped away the tears from my eyes, even after all this time he was still trying to find me. Now it's my turn to look for him, no more waiting around. suddenly a corridor of darkness appears. where did it come from? At this point I really didn't care and jumped into the darkness without a second thought. When I came too I discovered that I was falling, again.

"Ok, don't panic, just do a light levitation spell," I said to myself. I quickly cast the magic and my decent slows. I could see the dirt covered ground clearly but before my feet touched the ground the spell broke and I fell again, landing on somebody in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Olympus Coliseum/ The Underworld

"Owe," I said looking at the lady I landed on and quickly got up. "I am so sorry!" I said beginning to freak out.

"It's alright," she said trying to calm me down, "It's not like you hit me on purpose." she said as she tried to get up but fell over before standing.

"Your ankle!" I said starting to freak out more,

"It's nothing... " she said. "How am I going to talk to him?" she said to herself.

"Talk to who?" I asked

"Hades, ruler on the Underworld," she explained pointing to the door in front of us heading to some stairs that went down. "I was just on my way to ask him to give Hercules a break," she grabs her ankle, "now I don't know what I'll do." at that point I was on the verge of tears from how awful I felt, but that bad feeling came with an idea.

"I'll go talk to him," I said as she looked up at me shocked. "It's the least I can do for hurting your ankle." I said with a smile.

"Really?" It had been a long time since I heard someone say that, in the back of my head I could hear Sora's voice echo that word. I nodded my head at her as an answer.

"Hades should be in the deepest part of the underworld, when you get to the bottom of the stairs go into the door to your right and it's a straight shot to Hades." she explained

"Got it!" I said as I walk towards the stairs leading to the Underworld, I stop and look back, "Oh, by the way my names Sara," I said, "what was it you wanted me to ask Hades?" I forgot what she told me before.

"It's nice to meet you Sara, my names Megara, you can call me Meg," she said with a smile. "Ask Hades if he can give Hercules a break,"

"Is that it?"

"yes, but if he says no you need to get out of there as fast as you can." she said

"No problem," I turned around and ran down the stairs into the unknown Underworld. It was dark and creepier than the corridor of darkness. there were spirits and ghosts flying around all over the place. "I regret this decision." I said trying to keep the spirits away from me with my Keyblade. it took forever to get to the deepest part of the Underworld. I get to a set of stairs that are now heading up. I go up there were voices heard inside the room ahead. I get to the entrance of the room and hide behind the door.

"where do they dig these freaks up? geez Louise." a voice is heard inside the room

"Oh, there nuthin' but trouble, the whole lot of 'em." a different voice is heard. "So, uh... what're you gonna do about Hercules?" I leaned over enough just to see the two people in the room. there was a tall blue man wearing a blackish blue toga with blue fire as hair, and he was talking to a big ... cat looking thing. "He's made mince meat outta every fighter you sent at him. pretty soon the Underworld's going to be standing room only," The blue guy was not amused by that comment. "say why don't we just pick someone already dead and save him the trouble?" as the blue guy begins to ponder this thought.

"dead... dead is good!" the blue guy said opening a spinning portal on the ground. "and I know just the warrior," he begins to bring someone up from inside the portal. "this time I'm bringing out the mother of all bad guys." he said staring down into the portal. the portal disappears and a man is seen wearing a dark red cloak wielding a massive sword making the Keyblade look like a toothpick. "Here's the deal," the blue man said to the man in red. "I let you out, all you have to do is fight Hercules in the coliseum to the death..." he said, if there was any other moment to step in now would be the time. I step out and walk into the room as everyone turns to look at me.

"um... I came here to talk to Hades?" I said trying to keep my cool but not knowing which one of them was Hades

"that would be me," the blue man said, "now," he walks over to me, the height difference between us was drastic. "what would such a cute little girl be doing in my Underworld?" he asked, I gulped before saying anything.

"Um... Meg sent me," I said as his face lit up.

"and what did sweet Meg send you all the way down here for?" he asked

"she asked if you would give Hercules a break." I said as Hades just ponders

"what do you have to offer me in return?" he asked. Crap, Meg never said anything about making a trade, the only thing I have on me is... that's it!

"well, I can unlock something for you." I said as all of them look at me confused. I summon my Keyblade.

"so there's more than one brat that can wield a Keyblade." he said reaching for the Keyblade, the man in red ran up to us and pushed Hades away from me while he stood in front.

"sorry, but I'm taking this light for my own, you can't have it." he said getting into a battle stance, "fight!" he said to me as I get ready to fight, although I had no idea what was going on.

"How dare you!" Hades yelled turning entirely red. the two of them lunge at each other and start fighting.

"Hades!" someone yells from behind I turn around to see a large duck and a huge dog standing on two legs standing beside a guy wearing a similar outfit to mine. he had spiky light brown hair and bright blue eyes, I knew at that moment that it was him.

"Sora?" I yelled as he slightly turns his head to look at me,

"You again?" Hades said trying to fight the man in red

"Hurry!" The man in red yelled at me as Hades knocks him to the ground, I see Sora run up and get in between him and Hades.

"Get up!" Sora yelled, all I could do is watch. Sora was right there fighting right in front of me, all of a sudden the three of them start to wobble.

"Something's wrong." the duck said

"I feel kinda funny," Sora added,

"That's right! see that's the thing in the Underworld, heroes are zeroes... comes with the territory." Hades laughs as he lunges at them, I quickly run and block Hades attack with the man in red helping me.

"Go now!" the man said holding Hades back

"But I have to talk to Hades!" Sora said as Hades plugs his ears and ignores him, I grab Sora by the arm.

"We can't fight him here, we have to go.. now!" the man yelled as we all run down the stairs and close the door behind us.

"Is he gone?" the duck asked

"Don't count on it." The man in red replied. we were all gasping for air when suddenly a puff of smoke appears out of nowhere and Hades is standing in between me and Sora.

"Leaving so soon?" Hades said we run as fast as we can until Hades stops chasing us. Sora and his friends fall to the ground from exhaustion.

"you're really good," Sora said to the man in red. "Are you some kind or hero?" he asked.

"No, I'm no hero, My names Auron." he said walking up to me, "you need to be more careful about who to show that to." he points at my Keyblade, I nod in reply as Sora quickly stands up.

"I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy." He said as I walk up to him. he looks at me confused, as if he knew me but couldn't remember from where.

"Come on Sora!" I said as if nothing has changed, "You can't be telling me you forgot about me." I said as I put my Keyblade away. Sora places his hands on my shoulders.

"Sara?" he said as if he couldn't believe his eyes, "Is it really you?" he asked wrapping his arms around me. "It really is you!" he told himself.

"whose Sara?" Donald asked looking confused. Sora lets go of me and wipes his eyes before giving me a proper introduction.

"Guy's, this is Sara," hew points at me, "my twin sister," the two of them start to freak out. "Sara these are my friends, Donald and Goofy," he said

"Nice to meet you," I said giving a smile. Donald jumps up and whacks Sora on the head.

"Sora! How could you not tell us you have a Twin," Donald said he sounded very upset.

"Um... because I wasn't allowed to," Sora said ad he explained to them the whole story on how we were separated, I could tell that talking about it was hard on Sora. "Come on, Meg is waiting for us." Sora said quickly changing the subject, he runs up to me and grabs my hand holding it tightly, "You're coming too!" he demanded, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was determined not to let me go. We run all the way up to the entrance but discover that there is a huge lock on it.

"I got this," I said, "um... Sora? you can let go of my hand now." Sora was holding my hand that I use the Keyblade with.

"Sorry," He lets go, I summon my Keyblade and unlock the door. A giant three headed dog appears out of nowhere right as Donald, Goofy and I walk through the door, A force field goes up preventing us from helping Sora and Auron.

"It really is the same Keyblade," Goofy said taking a closer look at my Keyblade, I smile at him.

"Well we are twins," I said as the force field comes down.

"Come on!" Donald yells at them, as Sora and Auron run through the door as we close it trapping the three headed monster inside. I hug Sora, as we look around we notice that Auron is gone. We didn't have time for that, we had to go tell Meg what happened.

"And that's how I got here," I had just finishing my adventure to them thus far.

"You went through a lot, I'm just glad we're back together." Sora said. "And nothing is going to change that... right Donald?" Sora said glaring at Donald.

"She does have a Keyblade so I guess it's ok," Donald said, My face lit up. we finally made it back to the coliseum when a tall muscular guy comes out of the coliseum doors.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy," he said walking over to us.

"Hey Herc," Sora responded, that must the Hercules the Meg wanted to get a break for. I could feel a large amount of stress and uneasiness coming from him.

"Who is this?" he asked looking at me.

"I'm Sara nice to meet you," I said as Meg comes out.

"Back at ya," Hercules looks back at Sora, "Why don't you go say hi to Phil," he said to them. they run inside but I stay behind to explain everything to Meg.

"So it didn't work right?" Meg lets out a large sigh. "So much for that."

"I'm sorry," I said

"It's not your fault, I just wish there was more I could do for Hercules," Meg said as a puff of black smoke comes out of nowhere and Hades appears.

"You're absolutely right, and I have just the thing." Hades said I quickly jump in front of Meg.

"Stay back!" I yell as I summon my Keyblade ready to fight.

"Well look who thinks she's strong enough to take on the lord of the dead." Hades remarks as he snaps his fingers. Meg screams and when I turn around I see that she has vanished.

"what are you doing?" I yell as I swing my Keyblade at him, he disappears in a cloud of smoke and appears behind me.

"I need her as bait," Hades said "Don't even bother, she's already trapped deep in the Underworld." he laughs.

"Bring her back!" I yell as black clouds start to circle me causing to float in the air, "Hey! Put me down!" I demanded

"Now why have one hostage when having two will better my odds!" He said as the clouds tightened around my body constricting my movements, the clouds continue to tighten until I drop my Keyblade.

"Let... go!" I yell trying to break free but with no luck. Hades walks over to me and places his hand on my forehead, for some reason I got sleepy...

"Sara! oh Sara wake up!" I hear Meg yelling. I wake up to see that we were in a bizarre white room with a green light shining from above.

"Where..." I notice that Meg is also tied up by black clouds, how is that even possible?"

"Your in out trap!" the weird cat thing said laughing.

"And you are?" I look at him confused as I slowly get to my feet.

"the names Pete, it won't be long before Sora and company come and rescue you two." he said right as Sora, Donald and Goofy jump down from the ceiling.

"Sora!" I yell and notice the heartless behind him, "Look out!" Sora, Donald and Goofy begin to fight the heartless, but they keep coming.

"There's too many!" Sora yelled looking around

"Let's get out of here!" Donald said as Sora uses his Keyblade to break the clouds that were binding me and Meg, I quickly summon my Keyblade to help fight. Suddenly, Hercules jumps down from the ceiling and lands right on top of Pete, knocking him out cold.

"whoops..." Hercules said whistling as a horse with wings appears.

"Gotta say, easiest fight won ever." I said finishing off the last Heartless. Hercules carries meg onto the winged horse and we all leave.

"Let's leave quickly!" Sora said as we all run to the exit of the Underworld. when we reach the top of the stairs we are welcomed by... flying boulders?

"Come on, give us a break!" Donald yells.

"This can't be..." Hercules falls to the ground while Sora pulls me away from a flying boulder, out of the cloud we see a three headed dragon. "I left everyone unprotected," Hercules began to sulk, "Hades was right, I'm just a... a washout." Everyone starts to try cheering Hercules up but he doesn't listen. "I'm some hero..." I couldn't take his self loathing anymore, so I ran up to him and smacked him.

"Sara!" Sora yelled, he was in shock on how I had reacted.

"What?" I asked as if I did nothing wrong. "It had to be done before he completely goes off the deep end," I said putting my hands on his shoulders, "Don't worry, things that are destroyed can be rebuilt, as long as everyone's safe that's all that matters." I said looking at Sora, "Right?"

"Yeah," Sora said as the two of us charge at the monster. It took everything we had to defeat it, I was annoyed at how Sora kept cutting off its heads and two would grow back in its place. This time it finally stayed down.

"That took everything out of me," I said sitting down, I've done extensive training with dad before but this was hard.

"I'm sorry I let you all down," Hercules said as I look over at him.

"Do I have to smack you again?" I said as Goofy helps me back up to my feet, Hercules shakes his head.

"At least you won't have any more games for a while." Goofy said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Hercules gets some rest," Meg said sitting next to Hercules. "Sora, Sara, Donald, Goofy... I owe you big time," she said

"you don't owe us anything, just let us know if Hades or the heartless are acting up." Sora said, "Oh, here's the Olympus stone." Sora said as the stone begins to glow. a giant glowing keyhole appears in the sky, Sora takes out his Keyblade and unlocks the keyhole. "well, that's other worlds calling," Sora said, "We gotta get going."

"Don't be strangers," Meg said as Sora nodded and walked over next to me.

"Let's go Sara," Sora said grabbing my hand, It felt as if we were still kids playing on the Island, except now we were together fighting heartless. "To find Riku and the king." he said as we enter their Gummy ship and head towards Disney Castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disney Castle

Inside the Gummy ship was interesting, for one its fueled by smiles, I thought that was weird but ever since I was reunited with Sora he's done nothing but smile.

"So Were heading to your home world?" Sora asked leaning on the chair I was sitting in, and both Donald and Goofy nod.

"Yep!" Goofy said, he was focusing of polishing the Shield that he uses as a weapon. Sora explained that Goofy fights defensively and Donald fights with magic, where we fight offensively.

"Do you think the King or Riku will be there?" Sora asked, I hope we find them soon. I wanted to ask Sora about Riku but I noticed that talking about it brought Sora pain, I hope I wasn't the cause of this.

"Probably not" Donald said as we make our decent into Disney Castle.

"Why do have to be so negative all the time?" Sora asked as we arrive in what looks like a hanger bay with huge gears all over the walls turning as if there powering something.

"I am n..." Donald stops talking as he and Goofy look around like something's wrong. "Something's not right..." Donald said pulling out his wand."We need to find Queen Minnie." Goofy nods in agreement. We all quickly leave the hanger bay, at least that's what I called it. We ended up in a large garden covered in funny shaped hedges, it was still very pretty.

"what a lovely garden," I said remembering the garden at Fathers house that I always spent my spear time in. Part of me still regrets leaving the mansion, but if I didn't leave I would never of seen Sora again. A sharp pain entered my chest but it was gone in an instant, I wonder what that was about?

"Sara!" Sora yells as I look over to see Heartless begin to surround us.

"How are there heartless inside the castle?" Goofy asked, both him and Donald were extremely shocked by this, Donald takes the lead since Sora and I have no idea where we were going. We all ended up in a small study with the back wall covered in books. A large mouse wearing a pink long dress and crown walks up to us.

"You're Majesty, were back." Donald said as he and Goofy bow, so that must be Queen Minnie.

"So where's the king?" Sora asks, Donald tackles him.

"Sora! Have some respect!" Donald yelled, I couldn't help but laugh at Donald's outburst.

"Oh. you must be Sora," Queen Minnie said with a smile, "The King told me a lot about you in his letters," Sora's face begins to light up, "He says you're a brave young man."

"So do you know where he is?" Sora asked as all three of them look at her with anticipation, She just shakes her head and all of the lower there's. The Queen leans over to the left and makes eye contact with me.

"And who might you be?" She asked kindly, of course since the King hasn't met me Queen Minnie must be confused as to why a person she hasn't heard about was here.

"My apologies, My name is Sara," I said as I bow, "I am Sora's twin sister." I smile, I look at her face and she looks even more confused.

"King Mickey never mentioned you in his letters," She said

"That's because I never told the King about her, Mom said I wasn't allowed to tell apple about her." Sora explained, why would mom tell him to do that?

"I see..." She said as she began to think.

"Your Majesty, what are heartless doing in your castle?" Donald asked as Minnie looked away thinking.

"oh my... so those are the heartless." she said, I guess this is the first time she's seen heartless.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of 'em." Sora said confidently as Queen Minnie turns back around and smiles at him.

"I know I can count on you Sora." she said confidently, "now, there's something I'd like all of you to come and see, would you please escort me to the audience chamber?" All of us solute as our answer, I kind of felt like a warrior. "Gasp?" She lets out as all of us look at her confused, "I forgot to warn everyone about the danger!" she said beginning to worry. "We must be sure there hidden somewhere safe."

"Ok," Sora said turning to all of us as we make a small group huddle, "We'll go tell them."

"The whole castle?" Donald asked, even I thought that would be a bit much.

"We just got to split up Donald." Goofy explained, and we all nodded in agreement.

"Sara and I will make sure everyone else knows what's going on." Sora said and I nodded my head at him.

"No, you two will just get lost," Donald said, having a very good point.

"Ok, then we'll stay here with the Queen, That work for you Sara?" Sora asked, He noticed that I was trying to avoid talking,

"Yeah," I said.

"good!" Donald said

"Alright then, see ya later!" Goofy said, Queen Minnie starts to giggle. Donald and Goofy leave the study.

"Um... the audience chamber, right ma'am?" Sora asked.

"Yes Sora, let's all be on our way," she said as all three of us leave. we walk back into the hallway and it's already swarming with heartless. Sora and I fight left and right to make sure Queen Minnie does not come to harm. We had already learned to use each other's strengths to block our weakness' making us the perfect twin tag team. we kept fighting until we finally reached the door.

"You're Sora's twin and you also wield a Keyblade?" Queen Minnie was surprised to see that both our Keyblade's are exactly the same.

"Yeah, my dad told me it was because Sora and I are twins," I said

"hmm..." she began to ponder, "Now where have I read about twins wielding Keyblade's?" she asked herself as we look at each other confused. "oh never mind, just wait one moment," she said turning to the door, she raises her right hand in the air, "As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room." A barrier disappears from in front of the door in a bright light, a door opens and Queen Minnie walks in with Sora and I right behind, we close the door behind us and take a look around. The audience chamber was huge, there was a red carpet leading to an empty throne in the back of the room. none of us expected heartless to drop down from the ceiling and cover the entire room.

"Oh! Not here too!" Queen Minnie said

Let's get 'em Sora!" I said still pumped from being in perfect sync, we begin to take them down one by one but there's no end to them, so we slowly make our way to the throne with Minnie walking in between us. no matter how many we defeated the heartless just kept coming,

"come on! give me a break!" Sora yelled frustrated and exhausted from fighting all the heartless. I've fought a lot of heartless, but never this many at one time. I hear what sounds like a light switch being flipped and the platform that the throne is sitting on begins to move.

"What in the...?" I said as a bright light comes from underneath the platform. the entire was engulfed in light I had to cover my eyes it was so bright. when the brightness faded I opened my eyes to see the room empty with no trace of the heartless.

"Whoa..." Sora and I said in unison. We were shocked at how quickly all the heartless had disappeared.

"The room below is called the Hall of the Cornerstone," Minnie said as we turn around to see her heading toward the staircase that was hidden by the platform we were standing on. She pointed down and began to walk down the stairs. "Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil... thanks to the Cornerstone of light that we keep down there." she explained as Sora and I run over to the entrance of the Cornerstone of light.

"The Cornerstone... of light?" Sora said confused.

"I wonder what that is?" I asked as Sora shrugged and we both run after Minnie. we enter the room to see everything covered in thorns from the floor to the ceiling. They made the room look dark... almost being completely taken over by darkness. Minnie walks over to a large sphere that was placed in the middle of the room that was full of different lights swirling around each other.

"This is the castles cherished Cornerstone. But look... the thorns... they must be the work of someone very evil." She said right as Donald and Goofy run into the room. "I wonder what this could mean?" she said. Green flames appear in front of Minnie, Sora and I quickly run next to her with Keyblade's in hand. A transparent woman is seen with her back turned to us looking at the Cornerstone. She looks a lot like...

"Maleficent!" Donald yelled, it really was her, well, kind of. She turns around to face all of us.

"No way!" Sora said as Maleficent began to smile.

"You know her?" I asked

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" She said, "If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holder and his pitiful lackeys."

"What are you saying?" I said, this wasn't like the Maleficent that helped me escape.

"Oh! What are you doing here?" She asked me, "I thought you went looking for Riku?" she asked as I slightly looked away to hid my blushing face from Sora.

"wait, how do you know her?" Sora asked as everyone looks at me.

"She's the one who helped me escape," I said as all of their eyes widen.

"W... What are you doing here Maleficent?" Minnie said trying to get the attention off of me.

"Oh, Queen Minnie, radiant as always," She said with a bow. "I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own, however it's a bit too bright for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every last room with Darkness." Maleficent explained, I couldn't believe what was happening. I quickly get in battle stance and Sora does the same.

"You better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" Queen Minnie said almost sounding like she was threatening Maleficent.

"Ooh, how frightening..." she said looking at me, "Very well, I'll stop," I let out a sigh of relief, "Just as this castle belongs to me!" She yelled, well so much for that approach, Maleficent points at me. "And, when that girl is within my grasp..." she said disappearing in a smoke of green fire. All you could hear is her laughter echoing through the room.

"What a hag!" Sora said

"Nothing like this has ever happened before, I looked through all the records in the library but I couldn't find a single clue," Minnie said lowering her head. Sora turns to me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't ever trust a stranger again!" He yelled shaking me violently. I saw where he was coming from, the Maleficent I thought I knew was a fake. Sora was trying to act the oldest like he always did when we were kids. I nodded to him in response, which was kind of difficult with him shaking me.

"Oh!" Goofy yelled as we all look over at him, "We should go ask somebody who knows lots a stuff that isn't in any book," he said

"That makes sense," I said

"Merlin the Wizard," Donald said in response.

"Yes that's perfect!" Minnie said, "Merlin just might know something about this mess, let's ask his advice!"

"We saw him in Hallow Bastion, right?" Goofy asked

"Hallow Bastion?" I was confused, then again I'm usually confused.

"It's a world where a lot of our close friends live," Sora explained, "Let's go!" we quickly leave the Hall of the Cornerstone and get back into the gummy ship and head towards Hallow Bastion.

"So who is Merlin the Wizard?" I asked

"He's a powerful Wizard who helped me learn magic on our last adventure." Sora explained

"You seem to know a lot of people." I said

"And apparently so do you..." Sora said with an angry undertone. How was I supposed to know that Maleficent was an evil witch trying to conquer all worlds with the power of darkness. I started to think about what she said right before she left, what did she need me for?

"Were here," Donald said as we exit the gummy ship and arrive in an old dusty house.

"Anybody home?" Sora yelled, guess they all have been here before.

"Merlin!" Donald yelled, well were in the right place.

"The castles in danger!" Goofy yelled, I heard a loud noise from behind be and turn around to see an old man wearing light blue robes with a matching pointy hat, and a beard that almost reached the floor.

"What is all that racket?" he asked, this must be Merlin the Wizard with the way he appeared magically. "oh, it's you!" he was surprised to see us, "And who might you be?" he said taking a glance at my appearance.

"I... I'm Sara," I quickly introduced myself.

"Pleasure, now why..."

"Wait a minute!" Donald screamed, "Let's talk about the problem! It's Maleficent she's back!" Donald yelled.

"Where? Inside the Castle?" He asked

"There are Heartless too." I added,

"Oh dear..." he said as Donald began to explain the entire story, we were then consumed in smoke and sparkling lights until our surroundings became white. when the clouds dispersed, we look around to see that we were back in the Hall of the Cornerstone.

"Perhaps, I should see it for myself." Merlin said as Donald began to pout, I couldn't help but laugh. Merlin then walks up to the Cornerstone to take a closer look. "Interesting," he said placing his hand on his chin.

"What's happening Merlin?" Minnie asked

"It's not good. In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious." Merlin turns around to see us waiting behind him in anticipation. he clears his throat and waves his hands in the air, in a cloud of smoke a metallic like door appears with an odd spade like symbol above the door.

"What's that?" Sora asked

"My boy, that is a gateway to a special world." Merlin explained, I could feel a different flow of time from within the door, "Someone in that world is responsible for what is going on in this castle. Of that, I'm cretin." He said

"Oh boy!" Donald yelled

"We knew we could count on you Merlin," Goofy said, Sora walks up to the front of the door

"Then we should go get him!" Sora said,

"Oh no!" Minnie yells and we all turn to look at the entrance to see Heartless beginning to come in,

"You guys go on, I'll handle the heartless." I said summoning my Keyblade and taking out the heartless that ventured into the room.

"Wait a moment!" Merlin said to Sora, "there must be another door that the perpetrators are using to get to that world, listen closely Sora, you must find that door and lock it with your Keyblade."

"Got it!" Sora said, "can you handle them by yourself?" Sora asked,

"You bet!" I said taking out another Heartless. then giving him a thumbs up.

"Now one more thing, you're heading into a very special world " Merlin said, turning to the door. "While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark, you must resist that temptation at all cost!"

"what do you mean?" Sora asked.

"you'll know soon enough," Merlin said, "I have faith in you my lads!" he said as I head to the entrance.

"Don't keep me waiting too long," I said to Sora and he nodded before entering into the door. I quickly run upstairs into the audience chamber to hold back the hoard of heartless.

all the Heartless were trying to get to the Cornerstone of light, I had to make sure that none got through. I lost track of time after two hours of fighting the heartless, there was no end to them. I was to the point where it was becoming hard to stand.

" Sora!" I yelled, "What's taking you so long?" I scream as I take down another heartless. I lose my balance and fall to my knees. "Sorry Sora, looks like I couldn't hold them off..." the room quickly fills with a blinding light destroying all the heartless.

"Sara! the thorns disappeared!" Queen Minnie yelled from the Hall of the Cornerstone, I enter the room leaning against the wall standing with what little energy I had left.

"the heartless are gone as well," I said right as Sora, Donald and Goofy walk out of the door,

"Welcome back," Minnie greeted them

"what took you so long!" I said walking up leaning against Sora,

"You alright?" He asks

"just exhausted," I said as I look over to see a duck wearing a dress enter the room.

"Daisy!" Donald running up to the other duck, "Daisy, I'm back," he said.

"Who?" Sora asked

"Daisy id Donald's very special sweetheart." Goofy explained.

"How cute, " I said

"Donald! You forgot about our date again! you'd better have a good excuse this time!" she hissed we all jumped when she started yelling, their relationship isn't as happy as I thought.

"but Daisy... I..."

"I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while." Daisy begins to lecture Donald who slowly turned around and looked at Sora for help.

"Sora..." Donald said as we both look away, Donald tries to make a run for the magic door but Daisy already had him by the tail.

"Going somewhere?" she said

"Of course not!" Donald said slipping through her grasp and makes a run for it.

"Donald!" Daisy yelled as she began to chase him around the cornerstone of light, all of us begin to laugh.

"Oh look," Minnie said as Sora's Keyblade and begins to glow. A keyhole appears in the air and Sora uses his Keyblade to unlock the keyhole. Sora stops Daisy to talk to her.

"Daisy, we need Donald for just a little longer." Sora asks her as Daisy turns to him and glares.

"How much longer?" she asked

"Um... well..." Sora tried to give a good answer as to not upset her, Donald walks up to both of them.

"I'll be back soon, Daisy" Donald said trying to lighten her mood, Sora walks over to me while I was sitting on the ground and pulls me up and puts my arm around his shoulders. he walks us both over to Queen Minnie.

"Please tell the king were still looking for him." Sora said

"I will," Minnie replied, " And Sara," I lightly raise my head in response, "Be wary of the Darkness," she said,

"I... I will..." I said, what does that mean? that stayed in my mind until we got to the gummy ship where I slept all the way to a new world... Port Royal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Port Royal

We arrive and already I could feel that this world was very different to the worlds we have previously traveled. the walls and ground were made of large stones. we all walk to a nearby ledge to see a town next to the ocean.

"This place is..." Sora couldn't think of how to finish his thought.

"Kind of different," Goofy responded, we walk away from the ledge, I felt a sharp pain in my chest, just like in Disney Castle, but this time the pain lasted a little longer.

"Sara?" Sora said as I look over at him to see all three of them staring at me,

"are you ok?" Goofy asked

"y... yeah, I'm fine, just tired from all the fighting we did in Disney Castle," I said trying not to worry them, all that fighting really did ware me out.

"Ok... take it easy from now on," Sora said as we all hear a scream echo around us, we quickly run over to the ledge facing the town to see everything go to chaos.

"Oh my gosh," I said shocked at the amount of carnage in front of us, "Who could of done something like this?"

"Organization XIII?" Goofy suggested,

"Or the heartless," Donald disagreed,

"Only one way to find out," Sora said as we all run down the stairs next to that lead to the docs. when we get there we see a group that look like... Pirates? and they were talking to Pete. we all run over to them knowing that Pete is up to no good.

"Hey!" Sora yelled as all of them turn to face us.

"See there? I knew it!" Pete said, I guess they were talking about us, "Those are the punks I was telling ya about," he chuckles.

"Who you calling punks? Sora yelled, "It's Sora, Sara, Donald and Goofy to you!"

"And don't you forget it!" I yelled completing Sora's thought, I guess being twins we have that skill to complete each other's sentences.

"That we won't. And we'll engrave it on your tombstone, to be sure." The man wearing a funny pirate hat with two long black feathers hanging out the backside.

"Whoa! I like your style." Pete said to him, I'm guessing they joined forces

"Men - half of you stay here and indulge these cullies. The rest - bring me that medallion!" He demanded as he leaves with half of his men into the city and the other half of them turn towards us and take out their weapons, with Pete watching from the sidelines.

"Aw, we only get to stomp on a few of you?" Sora remarked, I laugh at his remark as I take out my Keyblade and get ready to fight. The pirates lunge at us as we block and fight back. something was off, we were hitting them with all we have but it didn't even leave a scratch. We got to the point where it looked like we were going to have to run away.

"It's no use!" Sora said, "we can't beat them!"

"Aye, what did you expect?" one of the pirates said. the moon comes out from behind the clouds and all the pirates turn into... undead pirates? I look over at Sora, Donald and Goofy and they were just as confuse as I was, "You best be saying your prayers." the pirate said confidently.

"hey watch out they can see ya, stay away from their magic!" Pete yelled at them.

"what for?" the pirate said

"weren't you listening to me before?" he said.

"hey Pete, thanks for the tip!" Sora said as we attack, this time every his caused damage to the point where they all became dust.

"Looks like Pete got away!" I said looking around.

"Never mind that we got to stop those pirates from destroying the rest of the town." Sora said as we cross over a stone bridge and head into the town ahead. there were pirates and heartless everywhere. I wonder why they were going through all this trouble just to find a medallion.

"Elizabeth!" A man yells as we run over to a man surrounded by heartless, "what are they?"

"It's the heartless! watch out!" Donald yells as we get in between him and the heartless.

"We'll deal with them!" Sora said as we attack the heartless killing one after another. I get this feeling that we will be doing this a lot, I guess that this is one of the tasks of a Keyblade wielder.

"Go! Take cover!" I yelled at the man as he runs behind some boxes. after a while we defeat all the heartless.

"thank you," The man said as he walks back out of his hiding place to join us. "I'm Will Turner, I'd like to ask you a favor, could you help me get to the docs?" he asked, we had no problem helping him out.

"Sure, no problem." I said as we all run over to the docs, occasionally taking out heartless on the way. we could see a black ship sailing away from Port Royal.

"were too late!" He said.

"Huh?" Sora looked over at Will.

"those pirates took Miss Swann and took her to their ship. Now they've sailed, and I'll never be able to find her." Will lowers his head, it was easy to tell that he has feelings for this Elizabeth.

"Then she's long gone. The black pearl is nigh uncatchable." a voice says behind us, we turn around to see an oddly dressed man climb aboard a ship. "Best find yourself another girl, mate" he said.

"you... what are you doing aboard the interceptor?" Will asked the man as we all walk towards the boat. "she's off limits to civilians,"

"ah, fortunate that I'm going to commandeer her, then. she'll make a fine pirate ship." Sora and I stop and both look at each other.

"A pirate!" we say to each other and run to the front of the ramp in front of the Interceptor.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please," He said as Sora's and my face light up, we always fought over who would be captain when we played pirates with Riku.

"Take me with you, help me hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swann. I got you out of that jail cell sparrow. Do this and your debt's repaid." Will proclaimed.

"you'll have to win fair lady's heart alone, mate, I see no profit in it for me." Jack said in response.

"C'mon Captain!" Sora yelled, I could see how eager he was to go pirate hunting.

"Are you sure you can sail her, all on her own?" Will said as a comeback. Jack ponders for a sec then jumps onto the ramp.

"You've a point there." Jack says as we all head up the ramp.

"Thanks, Sparrow," Will said getting on the ship.

"Captain Sparrow!" Jack corrected him,

"I'm Sora, this is Sara, Donald and Goofy."

"It's bad luck to bring a woman on board," Jack said looking at me.

"It's even worse luck to try to separate me from my friends." I quickly said as Jack backed off while I climbed into the boat.

"I'm Will Turner," Will said to Jack.

"That would be short for William, I imagine. No doubt named for your father, eh?" Jack said, wonder why that is important.

"Yes," Will said just as confused as I was by Jacks remark.

"well then, Mr. Turner. You get us ready to make way. I've some effects to liberate." Jack said. as he walks away from the boat.

"Sora..." Donald got our attention.

"You really want to be a pirate?" Goofy asked.

"Of course not!" Sora said walking ahead of us. Donald and Goofy turn around to look at me for an answer. I nodded yes and all three of us laugh. Jack quickly comes back and walks up to Sora.

"What do you make of this Will?" Jack asked

"I don't know, we just met him." Sora innocently explained.

"hmm... I think my luck's about to change." Jack said as we head out on the Interceptor.

"This is so cool!" Sora said running around the ship, "I can't believe were actually on a pirate ship looking for pirates." I could see the sparkles in his eyes.

"if you don't work hard Sora, You'll walk the plank." I yelled

"Ay-ye!" Sora yelled as I laughed looking over at Jack at the wheel holding into a strange compass.

"is there anything you want me to help with?" I asked Jack, he gave everyone a job but left me to stand here.

"um... I think you keeping Sora in line is a job enough," Jack said with a smile,

"true," I said with a laugh.

"there it is..." jack said turning the chip to line up with a cliff that lead to a cave, "Alright, you four watch the ship while Will and I go Rescue fair maiden." Jack explained and we all nodded in agreement. Both Will and Jack run into the cave and leave is here to watch the ship.

"what's taking them so long?" Donald said pacing back and forth. it had only been an hour, but it felt like longer.

"maybe we should go after them?" Sora suggested and all of us agree. we run towards the entrance of the cave. we get there to see Will and a woman, I'm guessing Elizabeth, run out of the cave right at us.

"quick, there after us!" Will said as Sora and I get ready to fight, a group of Pirates and heartless head straight for us.

"we'll hold them off! give us a sign when the ships ready to sail!" Sora said

"right! we'll light a signal fire" Will said as he and Elizabeth run towards the ship while we hold back the pirates and heartless. Luckily the moon was out so it didn't take us long to defeat the pirates, but there were more pirates to take their place, I look over at the Interceptor to see smoke.

"The signal!" Sora yells,

"Let's get out of here!" I said and we all run for the Interceptor and escape from the island.

"where's Jack?" I asked

"He fell behind." Will said explaining how he knew Jack was just using him to get back the Black Pearl.

"We took the medallion with us." Elizabeth showed me the medallion in her hand but her hand was bleeding.

"your bleeding!" I said as I grab her wrist. "Sora you take the wheel. Will, help Elizabeth with her wound." I said as Will and Elizabeth go below deck. Sora heads up to the wheel.

"Sara!" You better come have a look at this!" Sora said as I run up and see the Black Pearl gaining on us. Will and Elizabeth run up to us, something had changed with them.

"what now?" Donald asked

"I wonder what Jack would do?" Sora asked, Sora still felt bad about leaving Jack behind, honestly I agreed with him.

"I'm not sure," Will replied, "I'd suppose... he'd run for it." he said.

"Sounds good to me." I said as the boat begins to shake. All of us loose our footing and fall to the floor. I hear Will yell as Elizabeth and I see him fall out of sight. We heard cannon fire in the distance.

"Everyone hit the deck!" Goofy yelled still lying on the ground covering his head with his shield. Sora ran over to me but the Cannon hits the ship and we both fall back to the ground.

"You ok?" Sora yelled as I nodded as we both slowly stand back up, I notice the medallion on the ground and pick it up. "were just going to have to fight!" Sora said as I hand him the medallion. I run over to the wheel and turn the ship around to face the Black Pearl.

"No matter what happens, they can't get the medallion," I said as Sora and I summon our Keyblade's. Many pirates come aboard but Sora and I already created a system to toss the medallion back and forth eventually they stopped attacking.

"We did it!" Donald cheered

"We beat the pirates!" Sora said proudly still holding the medallion.

"Well did you now, laddie?" Barbossa spoke from behind us, Jack explained earlier that he was his first mate before the mutiny. we turn around to see Jack and Elizabeth captured, at least now we know Jack is still alive.

"Jack!" Sora yells glad to see him, but I don't think these are the circumstances we all wanted to meet with. We look around us and somehow were completely surrounded by pirates, I'm seeing a pattern.

"Now then, I'll be having back that medallion," Barbossa demanded, we all get ready to fight, "Unless it's more important than their lives?" Barbossa had a point, we were in no position to be fighting.

"Barbossa!" We turn around to see Will pointing a gun at Barbossa, "She goes free!" he demanded.

"Go ahead boy - shoot! we can't die." Barbossa laughs.

"You can't, but I can..." He points the gun at his own head, I think he drank too much sea water. "My name is Will Turner! my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! his blood runs in my veins!" He explained, I guess now we can negotiate... Barbossa was shocked by this outcome. "On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones locker." there some things I'm not even going to ask about...

"Name your terms... Mr. Turner." Barbossa said listening to reason... kinda...

"Release Elizabeth, and Sora, Sara, Donald, and Goofy too!" Will demanded,

"Anything else?" he asked

"Leave now!" Will continued.

"Agreed. leave we shall..." Barbossa bows as an honor to the agreement. "But the heartless stay!" He lifts his head as we hear Pete laugh behind us, we turn around to see Will out cold at Pete's feet. Countless heartless appear as Pete grabs Will and runs back to the Black Pearl.

"No fair!" Sora yelled, we still couldn't do anything with Elizabeth and Jack held hostage. The rest of us are tied up like jack and Elizabeth and placed below deck with everyone's back facing each other in the form of a circle.

"Good work Barbossa," Pete cheered at the top of the stairs, "Who knew it'd be this easy?"

"Barbossa you coward!" Elizabeth yelled, I try to break free from the ropes that were tying my wrists together, but they were too tight.

"That's the last time I trust a pirate." Sora said.

"I second that!" I agreed

"The powder kegs are ready, captain!" A pirate yells from above, powder keg?

"Then I bid ye, farewell." Barbossa said to us, wait, is he going to blow up the ship? Barbossa and Pete leave the ship.

"What are we going to do?" Donald asked turning his head to Sora.

"We'll be blown to smithereens!" Goofy added, that remark didn't make any of us feel better.

"Why struggle, mate?" Jack said, "A pirate knows when to surrender."

"Are you serious jack?" Sora asked

"Surrendering and dying are two completely different things." I said

"Your average pirate, anyway" Jack said as the rope fall off him and he stands up. "First, we got to see to that gunpowder. I'm not about to lose this ship."

"Yeah, but could you untie us first?" I ask with a smile. as Jack unties all of us

"I'm still not going to trust pirates." Sora said

"Wise policy, lad." Jack said as we all run back up to the deck and quickly throw all the barrels full of gunpowder off the ship.

"All clear!" Sora yells as Jack takes the wheel, Jack seemed very angry.

"That' the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." He said, "But I'll be having her back soon enough." We finally make to the island and head into the cave to confront Barbossa and Pete.

"Now let's be trying this again! the last of the Aztec treasure has been returned. And now the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!" We could hear Barbossa's voice through the cave. I just pray were not too late, then we can give our introduction that Sora planned. "This time for sure!"

"Ahoy! Treasure mateys!" Sora yells as we entered the room. everyone stops ant turns to us. I could see the sparkle in Sora's eyes.

"Not possible!" Barbossa said in denial,

"Not probable! We're alive and were pirates!" Donald said, now is where were all supposed to introduce ourselves like Sora planed.

"Captain Jack Sparrow,"

"Sora,"

"Sara,"

"Donald Duck"

"Goofy too!" We all said with weapons in hand

"So you want to play pirate? best save the playacting for the nursery, After them!" Barbossa yells as all the pirates attack. the moon was out again so we quickly defeated them, Sora takes out the last pirate with just Barbossa remaining and starts to smile

"No more playacting now!" Sora said as a comeback.

"Thank you, Sora" Will said as he came up to Sora with be right behind,

"Um, we helped too!" I said as both me and Donald cross our arms.

"yes, thank you, all of you." Will said

"Uh, where's Jack?" Goofy asked, we all turn to see Jack fighting Barbossa.

"Jack! Get him!" Sora cheered, Jack looks over.

"Huh?" As Barbossa stabs him in the chest.

"Jack!" Sora yells as the rest of us freeze from shock

"You're a fool Jack Sparrow!" Barbossa said. Jack slowly backs up, but when his body is touched by moonlight he turns into an undead Pirate. Jack holds up a piece of Aztec gold for everyone to see.

"Good one Jack!" I yelled, they continue to fight as I grab Will and pull him to the chest full of Aztec gold pieces. "Hurry, we have to break the curse so Jack can win!" I said handing Will a knife and he cuts the palm of his hand as Jack throws the medallion in his hand at us and will grasps both pieces of gold in his bloody hand and drops them into the chest. Jack pulls out his gun and shoots Barbossa.

"This ain't over!" Pete yells as he runs away, Barbossa falls to his knees, hands shaking.

"I feel... cold," He said as he collapses and dies.

"Well, I don't think I want to be a pirate anymore." I said as everyone begins to laugh.

"But you've made such a good addition to my crew," Jack said with a smile, I hope that wasn't his try at hitting on me...

"Sorry, but she stays with me," Sora said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and we smile at each other.

"Let's get going." Donald said as we leave the cave, we get back to the Interceptor where Elizabeth is waiting. She quickly runs up to Will and hugs him.

"What now jack?" Will asks Jack

"Whatever I want now that the Pearl is mine again." he said,

"Hey Jack- good luck," Sora said

"And remember to be good," Donald added, as we all laugh.

"I'm off ," He said walking off towards the pearl, Will and Elizabeth hug again.

"Good for them," Sora said, I could tell he was thinking about Kairi.

"Hey Sora-" Goofy said out of nowhere taking Sora by surprise, "How come your face is all red?" Looks like Goofy could also tell. Sora quickly tries to hid his face.

"What?" It's not red!" He said

"Aw, I know who you're thinking about," Donald said as Sora completely covers his face. Jack stops and notices that his compass has started to glow. another Keyhole appears in the air and we unlock another road to a new world.

"You know..." Sora quickly changes the subject off of him. "For a minuet there... I was afraid we were going to lose Donald to the curse." He said

"Yep, me too." Goofy said, I remember earlier that Sora told me that Donald really likes treasure so I was surprised he didn't take any.

"What!" Donald yells as we all jump back out of fear. we quickly run back to the gummy ship before Donald kills one of us, I slept through this travel through again, Donald told me before I went to sleep that we were on our way to a world called Agrabah.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Agrabah

Sora told me about the last time they were in Agrabah. A man named Jafar Kidnapped a princess named Jasmine, their friend Aladdin was in love with the princess. Sora explained that Jasmine is one of the seven princesses of heart, I remember Father explaining to me that the seven princesses of heart are the keyhole that open the door to Kingdom Hearts. I was told that their last adventure ended with Kingdom Hearts being closed but Riku and the King were trapped inside.

"We made it!" Donald said as we walk down a street.

"I wonder how Aladdin and Jasmine are doing?" Goofy said

"Hey, maybe Riku's with them." Sora said as my face lights up.

"Yeah and the king." Goofy added.

"Keep dreaming you two." Donald said and I instantly became sad. I really would like to see what Riku looks like now that were older.

"C'mon Donald you were thinking the same thing." Sora remarked.

"No I wasn't!" Donald denied, Goofy stops as a red bird starts to flu around the two of us.

"uh-oh it's uh... um... It's Iago!" Goofy yelled pointing at the bird. Sora explained the Iago was Jafar's pet bird. We quickly pull out our weapons.

"Wait you got me all wrong!" he said.

"Your Iago alright." Donald confirmed as the bird began to fly around all of us.

"No! I mean it's not the old me." Iago said, That doesn't really make sense. "I turned over a new feather. I'm legit! no more scams. Promise!" He pleaded.

"Bet that's your new scam." Sora said as he puts away his Keyblade.

"Ya gotta believe me!" He begged

"Let's go," I said

"I was stuck inside that lamp with Jafar remember? Well I escaped. But then some things happened and..."

"So free as a bird huh?" Sora said as we both laugh.

"Have fun!" Donald said

"Gawrsh fellas. he looks pretty sad." Goofy remarked, Iago fly's over and lands in Goofy's hands.

"I want to apologies to Aladdin and Jasmine. Could you maybe put in a good word for me?"

"Sure, we can do that can't we?" Goofy asked, I guess it's alright but Sora and Donald were not convinced.

"Look out!" Iago yelled, We turn around just as a group of heartless were about to jump us. We quickly take out our weapons again ant fight some of them off but there seems to be no end to them.

"Where are they all coming from?" Sora asked as Iago knocks over some boxes clearing a path through the heartless, "This way!" Sora yelled, we run into a nearby building. Sora and Donald agree to help Iago since he just got us out of a tight spot, we quickly make our way to the castle. A sharp pain pulsated with my heartbeat for just a second and went away, why does this keep happening? this is the third time this had happened and every time the pain gets worse.

"This way Sara," Sora said as we walked up to the entrance of the castle where a woman wearing a light blue top with matching blue puffy pants and long black hair was pacing in front of the gate. "Jasmine!" Sora said as she turned to face us and smiled.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!" She said happily.

"Your majesty," Donald said as he began top bow and we all fallowed suit she giggled.

"I never had a chance to thank you for before," She said, "You helped Aladdin defeat that awful Jafar and save Agrabah."

"All in a day's work," Sora said putting his hands behind his back. Jasmine looks over at me, here we go again.

"And who is this?"she asked

"This is Sara, she'd my twin sister." Sora introduced.

"Nice to meet you your majesty." I said

"You can call me Jasmine," She smiled, I could feel the same light coming from Jasmine that I felt when I meet Kairi, could this mean that Kairi is one of the seven princesses of heart? I'll ask Sora about it later.

"It looks like the heartless are up to no good again, is there any way we can help you out?" Sora asked, sometimes I think the word meddle is in his name.

"I think were alright for now." Jasmine said

"And you always have Aladdin," Goofy added and Jasmine frowns.

"he... Hasn't been himself lately,"

"Is it because of the heartless?" Donald asked

"I'm not sure," Jasmine shook her head, "Usually he's the same cheerful Aladdin. But sometimes... he just seems sad." we all begin to ponder as to what the problem might be. "he leaves the palace and goes off by himself all the time. I've asked him about it, but he says nothing's wrong. He's gone again today, what if he doesn't come back this time?" now we know why she was pacing earlier.

"Hey! maybe he's got a secret girlfriend." Iago said appearing from behind Goofy. "I know! I'll go find out who she is." He said

"Iago!" Jasmine yells angrily. "Quick Sora, catch him!" Iago hides behind Sora, "And I'll warn the guards and everyone in the palace," Jasmine said running off.

"That's the thing Iago's not..." Sora tried to explain but Jasmine was already gone.

"Well that could of gone better." I said

"Nice move!" Sora said to Iago

"Maybe it's something you said." Goofy said

"Gee, I wonder what it could have been?" I said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should go talk to Aladdin." Goofy suggested ignoring mu comment. "He's gotta be somewhere in town, right?"

"Good idea, I wonder what he's been doing?" Sora asked himself as we walk back into town.

"Stop thief!" someone yells and we all stop. we see a monkey holding a lamp run by. a man runs after the monkey.

"Hi Sora!" He said running by.

"Come back here!" A short merchant chases after the man.

"uh... what just happened?" I asked as the three of them chase after the merchant, "Hey wait!" I yell chasing after them

"If you can't control that fur ball... put a leash on him!" the merchant demanded.

"look I'm sorry." the man turns to the monkey, "you should be ashamed of yourself, Abu." He said as he takes the lamp away from the monkey and gives it to the merchant. "No hard feelings?" he asked. the merchant glared and stormed off. We walk up to the man and the monkey runs up to Sora, "Hey guys sorry about earlier," He said, "I was kind of in a hurry," he explained.

"what happened?" Sora asked

"you know Abu, he can't keep his paws off that lamp." the monkey started to go crazy as if it was trying to tell us something. "No talking your way out of this one!" he said as the monkey stopped and we all began to laugh. "So who is this?" he asked

"I'm Sara," I said

"nice to meet you I'm Aladdin," he said, "But why are you traveling with Sora?" he asked

"Can't you tell? were twins!" Sora said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"hmm... now that you mention it..." Aladdin said, "well anyways, that lamp seemed a little odd to me."

"It kinda looked like Jafar's lamp." Sora said

"We have to get it away from that merchant," Aladdin said, "But how do we get the Munny to pay for it?" he asked, we all start to think.

"How about the cave of wonders." Goofy suggests and we all agree and head to the cave of wonders.

"It was night time when we arrived at the cave of wonders, the entrance looked like a lion head , we see Pete enter the cave, we quickly fallow and grab something that looks valuable and quickly leave the cave before were caught in one of Pete's traps. when we get back to town we notice that the merchant isn't in his shop. We decide to go see what Jasmine was up to.

"Give me the lamp!" we all hear Pete yell as we turn the corner to see Pete chasing the merchant who was holding the lamp.

"No!" the merchant yells,

"Get that lamp!" I yell as we all began to get involved in a game of keep away with the lamp. Pete takes the lamp away from the merchant then Iago takes it from Pete, Pete grabs Iago who drops the lamp and I catch it. I run away from Pete and the merchant, who were both now chasing me,

"Good one Sara!" Sora yelled as I toss the lamp to him, but Sora drops it and is tackled by Pete who takes the lamp back, suddenly a blue man appears from the sky.

"I'm home!" the blue man yells, "Al! It's been eons!" he tackles Pete and begins smothering him till Pete gets dizzy and collapses.

"Gene!" Aladdin says as the blue man stops.

"oh," Gene said and I couldn't help but laugh. Aladdin ang Gene hug as I grab the lamp from Pete, again.

"time for plan B!" Pete said as he jumps back up, "I'm finishing you mugs off right now!" he said as a fire and Ice heartless appear and we quickly defeat them. We definitely have become a lot stronger. "You!" Pete said to Sora, "You've messed with me for the last time!" I'm going to get you yet!" He said running away.

"I'd like to see you try!" I said as Sora and I high-five. We go into the castle dungeon and lock the lamp inside a stone coffin. We should never have a problem with Jafar now.

"Abu!" Aladdin yelled chasing Abu around the entrance of the palace. "Catch him!" he yelled as we jump in the air and dog pile on top of Abu. I noticed the huge ruby that Abu dropped. "he must of secretly stolen it form the cave of wonders." Aladdin said as we all stand up the ruby begins to glow, opening a new pathway to another world, guess it's time to leave.

"Sora what is it?" Aladdin asked

"I think it's time for us to go?" Sora said.

"Will you be back?" Jasmine asked

"We will, I promise!" Sora said

"I'll make sure he keeps that promise!" I added and we left back into the gummy ship, "Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Kairi one of the Seven Princesses of Heart?" I asked

"How did you know?" Sora asked surprised

"Just the vibe I got from her and from Jasmine, a warm light that is void of any darkness," I explain,

"You can tell just by a vibe?" Sora asked

"Can't you?" I ask as he shakes his head and we quickly drop the subject as we head to a new world called, H... Halloween Town?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Halloween Town

we arrive in town to a pumpkin headed scarecrow that is holding a sign that says Halloween Town, it gives me the creeps. I look over to see that all of our appearances have changed, Donald is a mummy missing the middle of his stomach, Goofy was a zombie and Sora is a vampire with bat wings and blackened hair, my outfit was very similar but I had black raven wings.

"this is Halloween Town right?" Sora asked.

"Well it sure does look like Hallowee... Wha?" Donald stops and looks down the street. there were orange, Christmas lights down the street. A ghost of a dog comes up scaring all of us.

"Hey look it's Zero!" Sora said, "How have you been boy?" he asked. the sharp pain came back taking the place of two heartbeats. I shook off the pain before Sora could notice. The ghost goes down the street and we fallow him. we get to town square and there was an odd ramp in front of us that looked out of place.

"What's that for?" Sora asked, we hear bells above us and then a Christmas sled lands on the ramp. the sled was led by skeleton reindeer, with a skeleton man inside the sled.

"It's Jack!" Donald said

"Who?" I asked?

"He's Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king." Sora explained,

"Oh, because the pumpkin king driving a Christmas sleigh makes sense." I chuckled.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!" Jack said "Welcome back, and Merry Christmas!" he said, wait what? I thought we were in Halloween Town?

"Merry Christmas?" Sora asked, "Don't you mean Happy Halloween?" I guess Sora was thinking the same thing I was.

"Of course, Happy Halloween greetings from Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King." He said making a scary face, "Forgive me, I'm in a Christmas mood." I've never heard of someone in a Christmas mood, especially someone who is an expert on Halloween. "You see I'm running the show again this year- but I need Sandy Claws' blessing, so I'm off to Christmas Town."

"Sandy Claws?" Sora asked confused.

"Whose that?" I ask

"And you are?" Jack asked me

"names Sara."

"Nice to meet you!" he said

"I think he means Santa Claus." Goofy said

"A Halloween Town Christmas?" Sora thought

"Let's go check it out!" I added and Sora nodded in agreement. we head into a laboratory to join Jack. we walk in to see Jack talking to a scientist.

"Hello Doctor, where's Sally?" Jack asked

"Can't you see... that I'm in the middle of an experiment!" the Doctor yelled. he wheels over to the test table, it reminds me a lot of the lab table the scientists in the World of Dreams had me on experimented on me every day. the horrors buzzed in my head making me dizzy, I lean on Sora's shoulder for support.

"You ok?" he asked

"I'll be fine," I assured him, "Just a little light headed that's all." the sharp pain came back pulsating in my chest, I just prayed Sora didn't notice. A woman who looks like a ragdoll walks into the room. three children toss a device onto the lab table causing an explosion, the quickly run out of the room laughing.

"Imbeciles! Now my experiment is ruined!" the Doctor yelled.

"Sally did you finish it?" Jack asked

"I'm sorry, Jack. I... I need a little more time." Sally responded, the look on her face seemed concerned.

"that's all right, Just as long as it's ready for Christmas Jack said trying to cheer Sally up.

"But... Jack..." Sally tried to get out, I know Jack is all bones but you would think he had enough brain to see that she was worried about something.

"I'd best be off." Jack said starting to head to the door. "I've gotta go get Sandy Claws, right away!" he said. "wonderful to see you again." Jack said, "Good bye for now."

"Go get Santa Claus?" Sora said out loud.

"Please Sora, I'm afraid something terrible will happen if Jack goes through with this," Sally pleaded

"you can say that again," Donald agreed with Sally,

"Sora?" Goofy said trying to get Sora's attention, he seemed to be thinking about something. Jack walks back into the room snapping Sora back to reality.

"Are those strange- looking fellows in the town square with you?" Jack asked us,

"What fellow?" I asked

"You know, the ones that wanted to spoil Halloween and Christmas?" Jack explained, "What are they called again? Heartless?"

"There definitely not with us." Sora proclaimed, "but Donald, Goofy, Sara and I can get rid of them for you." I could tell Sora was up to something, "And then we can go see Santa!" Sora cheered, I couldn't help but laugh at Sora's childish behavior, but Donald was not amused as he tapped his foot in annoyance, "But first, the heartless!" Sora assures Donald we leave and quickly defeat the heartless,

"alright bodyguards, Christmas town is this way," Jack said pointing the way, "the doorway is in the woods just past the graveyard." he explained.

"You going to be alright Sara?" Goofy asked me,

"What do you mean?" I asked

"your face has been pale ever since we left that laboratory." Donald said, Looks like Donald and Goofy don't miss a thing,

"it's nothing," I assured them, " let's get going." I quickly run up and walk alongside Jack to the forest. I didn't want to tell Sora that Dad had people experiment on me, I don't know how he would take it.

"Here it is, the door to Christmas town." Jack said showing us a door in the shape of a Christmas tree in front of us. Sora stared intently at the door. Jack opens the door and Sora jumps inside without hesitation. Donald, Goofy and I let out a loud sigh right before we jump in after him. we appear on a snow covered hill just outside a candy cane gate that says Christmas town.

"Coool!" Sora said, his eyes sparkling, all of us couldn't help but stare at the town.

"So where's Santa?" Donald asked

"In his workshop," Jack answered, "Shall we?" Jack said as we all get on our feet and run into town.

"this place is beautiful." I said as we entered the town, everyone nodded in agreement. we begin to look around only to be interrupted by more heartless.

"Here too?" Sora said as we quickly clear any trace of the heartless out of the town square.

"Christmas is in big trouble," Donald said

"We can't let anything happen to Christmas." Goofy said

"Agreed!" I said as Jack walks up to us,

"that's where Sandy Claws lives," he said pointing to the large building in front of us. We walk inside to see Santa Claus reading what looks like his naughty and nice list. Sora and I become very excited.

"Well, hello everyone." Santa said, "Did you come to see if you're on my nice list?"he asked and we all walk up to him. "your name?" He asked Sora

"Um, Sora sir," He said as Santa begins to look at his list.

"let's see... Sora... here you are," Santa said as Sora begins to jump up and down with anticipation. " Well, according to my list, Sora... seven years ago you told everyone you did not believe in Santa Claus... Oh, that is unfortunate," He said, Sora begins to freak out.

"How about Donald and Goofy?" Donald asked as Santa skims down the list and nods at them causing Donald to jump for joy,

"Um, am I on there as well?" I asked, "My names Sara." He looks at the list and lifts his head and nods again. I smile as Santa looks over and sees Jack.

"Jack Skellington?" He yells dropping his list, A loud noise is heard in the next room, "What sort of trouble did you bring this time?" Santa said walking into the next room with us right behind, the room looked like a assembly line for toys.

"this time?" Sora asked

"it's a long story," Jack said leaving it at that. "It's Lock, Shock and Barrel!" Jack said as they break a window and run away.

"Not those three." Santa said.

"I can assure you they are not with us," Jack said

"well whatever the case, they've been a little naughty," Santa said, "Catch them and bring them back here." He demanded

"Come on Jack lets catch those little pranksters." Sora said, we leave the ware house and fallow a set of footprints all the way back to Halloween town, I stop right at the edge of the forest.

"Sara?" Sora said as everyone stops and looks at me.

"Sorry, looks like I was a lot dizzier then I thought, you go on ahead, I'll catch up." I said sitting down.

"Be careful," Sora said as they begin to fallow the footprints again until they disappear out of my sight.

"Confound it, now I've lost my way," I heard Santa's voice from behind me.

"Santa?" I said turning around to see him walking up to me,

"Oh Sara, did the others find them yet?" he asked.

"There fallowing their footprints," I explained

"Are you alright?" He asked

"I Just got a little dizzy," I said

"Take it easy then," He said and I responded with a nod,

"Is that you Sandy Claws?" Sally asked as she walked up to us.

"Yes... but please just call me Santa Claus," He asked

"I was hoping to find you here," Sally said, "You see... it's very important that you go back to Christmas town. I'm afraid something terrible will happen if you don't." She begged, I wonder what she could mean?

"Well I am behind on my preparations," Santa said thinking out loud, "Very well, tell Jack that I'll be waiting for him at my workshop, he had something to say to me about Christmas." Santa said. I was trying to see if I was feeling better but even though I was sitting down the dizziness still hadn't gone away.

"But that's just it." Sally said shaking her head. "Please, go home and lock the door. And if Jack knocks, don't open it," She pleaded as we hear laughing in the distance. I quickly jump to my feet trying to ignore how dizzy I truly was.

"Whose there?" I yelled taking out my Keyblade, a large creature that looked like it was made of a bag stitched together and full of something runs towards us and stops in front of me. "Who are you?" I ask.

"The names Oogie Boogie," He introduced himself, "Now you two play nice and come with me." He demanded, I quickly get ready to fight. I could see the darkness seeping out of his body, it was revolting.

"Santa! Sally! get out of here!" I yelled as Santa runs towards the door to Christmas town and Sally runs towards Halloween town, "Now it's just you and me." I said,

"Oh! but how are you supposed to fight when you can even stand properly?" He asked, right then my vision became blurry,

"What?" I said as everything around be begins to spin, I try to shake it off, "What did you do?" I asked sticking my Keyblade in the ground to use it for support.

"Just a little magic, specialty of Maleficent." Oogie explained,

"Her again?"

"That's right, she has special plans for you." he said, I pass out.

"Sara!" Sora yelled while shaking me violently, I open my eyes to see that were in Santa's work shop. I quickly sit up and look around,

"What happened? Where's Oogie?" I asked Sora hugs me tightly, "Um Sora... Can't breathe." I said and he lets me go.

"We defeated Oogie, He was using you and Santa as hostages. why did he take you in the first place?" Sora asked.

"I think Maleficent told him to..." I guessed, I look down at my arms and legs, everything seems in order. "Guess you got to me first." I said and Sora lets out a loud sigh. I stand up and we leave the workshop,

"well looks like Christmas town is safe." Sora said

"You must be tired Sandy Claws, why don't you let me take over?" Jack suggested.

"yes, being Santa Claus can be tiring, but let me tell you something Jack. Seeing the happy faces of little children when they discover the presents I've brought them makes it all worthwhile, year after year," he said, "and you Jack- you love to make them gasp and see them shiver with fright. What if someone tried to take all of that away from you?" Jack becomes sad as he begins to ponder. "We both have very important jobs to do Jack mine is to take care of Christmas, and yours is to take care of Halloween. So we each have to do the very best we can." Santa explains, Jack begins to frown, "After all, you're the face of Halloween- Mr. Jack Skellington! the Pumpkin King! the Knight of Nightmares!" Santa was trying everything to cheer Jack up, but at the same time trying to get through to him. "and ever though you're fascinated with Christmas, Jack... Halloween is your true specialty- Don't you see? Children rely on both of us to do our jobs. Halloween needs your attention... and I know Christmas needs mine- urgently," Santa heads back inside, I honestly thought he was going to keep talking...

"You're right I am the master of terror! and if Halloween had become too routine, all I have to do is think of something new, that'll really make them scream! I gotta go make preparations!" Jack said running off as we all wave goodbye.

"well there he goes," Sora said as Jacks Santa outfit begins to glow opening a new pathway to another world. "Sara," Sora said As I look over at him.

"Yeah?" I was confused, we had gone several worlds to the point where it became a routine that I was surprised he was acting out of character.

"How about you unlock it?" He asked and I smiled. I secretly wanted to do unlock one of the pathways just to see what it was like, so when he offered I jumped at the chance. I quickly unlocked the keyhole so we can venture to new worlds.

"Hey Sora, why did you go around telling people you didn't believe in Santa?" I asked him as we began to leave.

"That's because he didn't give me what I asked for." Sora said.

"And what was it?"

"I told Santa that all I wanted was for you to come home for Christmas." He said, I couldn't help but hug him. He gave up his belief in Santa just because of me, I let go of him and kiss his cheek as a thank you. Sora always knew exactly what to say to make you feel special.

"Let's get going." I said as we all climb into the Gummy ship.

"Hey lets head back to Twilight Town." Sora said, Twilight Town was the place where the three of them woke up. but they don't remember anything about how they got there or why they were sleeping in the first place. we all agreed and headed to Twilight Town.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Twilight Town

"Are we there yet?" Sora asked pacing around the bridge, it's been two days since we left Halloween town and headed to Twilight town, I guess Sora doesn't like being cooped up for very long

"Were almost there, calm down!" Donald demanded, we could kind of see a world off in the distance, I wonder if we will find Riku there.

"Why is it taking so long?" Sora said impatiently. I wonder why he's in such a hurry.

"Maybe it's taking so long because the last world we were on was on the opposite side of the solar system." I tried to explain.

"I guess..." Sora said lowering his head as if he was defeated, I stand up and head towards the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to go have a cup of tea," I said as I leave the room with Sora right on my tail.

"how have you been feeling?" Sora asked, he has been constantly asking me that ever since we left Halloween town.

"I'm fine, Sora." I said, honestly, I can understand why he's so paranoid. I was unconscious when I was taken by that weird guy Oogie, and he said Maleficent wanted me for something. I can't help but wonder what happened.

"If you feel any different, tell me." Sora said

"I will, promise" I said sitting down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. "So princess Jasmine is one of the seven princess' Of heart that open Kingdom hearts." I said to myself.

"Yep, what brought that on," Sora asked,

"The organization," I said "I've yet to meet them and we have no idea what they're after, were completely going at this blind." I said

"I know what you mean, I want all of this to be over so we can go back home to Kairi," Sora said as I grin.

"So... do you... like Kairi?" I ask with a smile.

"Cut it out!" Sora said as his face became flushed, Donald and Goofy walk into the room

"We arrived," Donald said as Sora stood up and ran out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Goofy asked as I stand up and walk in the same direction as Sora,

"I was teasing him." I said as we all leave the gummy ship and walk around Twilight town. we walk into a shopping district and see what looks like a small boy wearing a tall pointy hat running at us waving his hands in the air.

"H-Help! the sandlot! It's Seifer!" the buy yelled, "Somebody please help us!" He yelled running in another direction.

"Sounds like we got trouble," Sora said as they all run ahead of me, again the sharp pain in my chest returned. this time it pulsated several times. this sensation I got, why does it feel so familiar? I quickly run after Sora, Donald and Goofy already on their way to the sandlot. I catch up to them and see three people lying on the ground surrounded by these strange white creatures, they look nothing like heartless.

"what are they?" I ask taking out mu Keyblade.

"there Nobodies," Sora said taking one out. "Don't let them circle you." he said as we all begin fighting. I had trouble landing any hits because it was like hitting at... nothing. one of them begins to circle me. I block in wait of what it would do but it just stops in front of me and stares, I could hear something in the back of my mind, I could hear the nobody speak.

"Number XIV?" it said, Sora pushed me to the ground out of the way as destroys the nobody, I was still in a daze, what is number XIV?

"Sara! Snap out of it!" Sora yelled as I looked at him, he helps me to my feet.

"Impressive," We hear a voice and turn our heads to see a man wearing a black cloak clapping his hands. "by the way, have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he's here somewhere." the man said

"Like I care." Sora said taking out his Keyblade again and I fallow.

"you see, Axel's no longer acting in our best interest," He made it sound like we were on the same side.

"Is he with the organization too?" Goofy asked.

"Yes," the man answered, I guess this is the first member of organization XIII I get to meet.

"You having a fight?" Donald asked

"Not a very organized organization..." Sora said as I laughed.

"Don't let your guard down," The mad said to Sora, "Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a heartless." he points at Sora,

"Gee, thanks for looking out for us, mister." Sora said sarcastically, "But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine." Sora said putting his hand on my shoulder, I knew that what he was saying was that when were together, nothing can stop us. I smile at him.

"Glad to hear it, Axel aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you." He said, why are they so concerned about Sora?

"Hearts? you don't have any hearts." Donald said. How can he not have a heart? At this point I'm just going to give up at trying to understand what is going on.

"true, we don't have hearts." He said taking off his hood to show his face, he was an older man with long blue hair with a scar in the shape on an X in the middle of his face. "But we remember what it was like, that's what makes us special." He said.

"Whaddaya mean?" Goofy asked as a corridor of Darkness opens up beside the man.

"We know very well how to injure a heart." he said, was that a threat? "Sora, you just keep on fighting those heartless."

"Lets jump in after him." Sora said

"How come?" Donald asked

"I'm not sure but maybe he'll lead us to the Organizations world." Sora said as we all get ready to jump in after the man.

"Don't be reckless, you don't want to end up like Riku." he said

`"Riku?" I said lowering my Keyblade. The man looks at me and smiles,

"See you soon." He said bowing to me and walking into the corridor of Darkness.

"Hey wait!" I yell running at the corridor only for it to close in front of me.

"What did he mean end up like Riku?" Sora asked frozen from shock.

"Riku..." I said lowering my head, what happened to you? have you gone somewhere I can't reach?

"Oh, Sora!" A boy yells running up to us wearing a red tank with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. Sora turns to face him and I walk up alongside Sora.

"Um... Pence, right?" Sora asked, I thought Sora was good at remembering people?

"Yeah, who?..." Pence began to ask but I interrupted him,

"Sara," I simply said,

"Right, um do you know a girl named Kairi?" he asked and both Sora's and my eyes widen.

"K...Kairi! We sure do!" Sora said almost jumping out of his shoes with excitement.

"than you better come to the station," Pence said as Sora and I practically race towards the station, I wanted to See Sora's face when he finally gets to see Kairi again. We arrive at the station but there is no one around.

"He-ey!" a blond buy wearing cameo pants and a girl beside him come running up to us.

"Hey, so do you guys know Kairi?" Sora quickly asked in anticipation to their response, but the boy and girl both look at each other and then lower their heads.

"Kairi was really here?" Sora asked wondering how she got there.

"Yeah, and... she was looking for you." the boy said as Sora's face lit up.

"Tell me where she is!" Sora demanded,

"Well that's the problem. a guy with spiky red hair came out of this black hole in the wall and took her." he explained. Both Sora and I freeze out of shock. Kairi had been kidnapped, and from what I hear this isn't the first time. Sora takes out a star shaped pendant made out of seashells, I believe on our world they were called Wayfinders.

"Kairi..." Sora said with a frown,

"You think is might of been Axel?" Goofy asked, well at least we know who to start looking for.

"Sorry," the boy said and him, Pence and the girl begin to frown as well.

"Hey, it's not your fault, C'mon cheer up!" Sora said lowering his head, "Like I can even say that." I just realized Goofy was holding a trophy, where did it come from? Sora jumps back, "I gotta help Kairi!" he said knocking the trophy out of Goofy's hands and four glass balls break off the trophy. Sora and the others pick them up before they roll away. Sora looks at if for a second and points it at the sun, and the others do the same. While I watched Sora, I could see another boy with blond spiky hair and a black organization cloak appear in Sora's place, like I was remembering someone from the past.

"Ro...xas?" I said as everyone turns and looks at me.

"What?" Donald asked as I rapidly shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Nothing... never mind." I said, who was that? the blue ball in Sora's hand glows and he quickly unlocks another Keyhole.

"Wa... what just happened?" Pence asked

"other worlds need our help." Sora said, "and Kairi and Riku are waiting somewhere along it." he said

"you better hurry then." the girl said.

"You coming back?" the boy said.

"Promise. " Sora said as we get back to the gummy ship and fly off. Sora sits down in the chair behind Donald and I leaned against the chair. Sora lets out a loud sigh.

"The king, Riku- and now I've lost Kairi again too," Sora said lowering his head trying to hold back the tears.

"Don't be sad," Donald said

"Donald's right, why, you're the key that connects everything." Goofy said trying to help.

"So it's all mu fault." Sora said sulking even more.

"We'll find them." I said placing my hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Thanks," Sora said

"Oh no!" Donald said, "Hollow Bastion is covered in Darkness!"

"We better go check it out." I said as we make our way towards Hollow Bastion.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hollow Bastion

we arrive in Hollow Bastion on a platform that overlooks a castle in the middle of construction, a huge swarm of heartless appear taking us all by surprise but they disappear as fast as they came.

"Do you think...?" Sora became worried, he didn't need more stress to come into his already fried mind.

"Looks like there's more heartless now." Goofy said as a cluster of dusk nobodies flies bye.

"seriously?" I said, I couldn't believe how bad the concentration of heartless there were on this world.

"let's go check in with everyone." Sora said as we agree and make our way to Merlin's place, I had no idea where we were going so I stayed in the back, waiting for the pain to return in my chest like before, sadly it hasn't been consistent, so I don't know when that pain will come back. We walk through a market place and at the very end was a man dressed in black with blond spiky hair leaning against a wall next to some stairs.

"Oh, Cloud!" Sora said, I knew Sora knew a lot of people from this world but I don't remember any of them being named Cloud. he lifts his head and look at all of us.

"Whatcha doing?" Donald asked.

"I'll get him, this time we settle it, me and the one who embodies all the darkness in me." Cloud said, I guess now we get his life story. He kind of reminds me how down in the dumps Hercules was.

"I thought you looked kind of different, Cloud," Donald said, well that's what happens when you sleep for an entire year.

"If I do it's his fault." Cloud said

"Whose?" Sora asked

"Sephiroth," He said, "Tell me if you see him."

"Ok, what's he look like?" Sora asked,

"Silver hair, carries a long sword," He explained as he looks at me, "That your sister?" Cloud asked, taking me by surprise.

"Yep, but how did you know?" Sora asked

"Your eyes might be different colors but they give off the same light." Cloud explained, Sora and I both smile.

"Well, be seeing you Cloud," Sora said as we head to Merlin's. half way down the stairs my chest begins to hurt again, the pain pulsates twice, this time twice as painful. I grab my chest and hold onto the stair hand rail to keep myself steady, I must figure out why this is happening. After the pain stops I run and catch up with the others and we enter Merlin's house, Sora quickly introduces me to everybody. I already knew Merlin but there were two other people there who were called Cid and Yuffie, there part of the restoration committee. they wish to remake Hollow Bastion, Cid told us that they found something inside the castle and Leon was there waiting for us. We quickly make our way to the castle fighting off Heartless and Nobodies, except the amount of times we fought doubled from our usual amount that we fought on other worlds.

"Ok, I'm ready for a break." I said sitting down, the outside of the castle was surrounded my cliffs filled with heartless making the cliffs look like they were filled with a river of darkness.

"Almost there, we just have to find Ansem's study to see this discovery." Sora said pulling me back to my feet.

"Could it help us find Kairi and Riku?" I asked trying to lift his spirits. I could see the small light of hope in his eyes.

"We won't know until we get there." Sora said, we made our way into the castle. which is more like a maze, hallways that lead to nowhere. we decided to fallow one wall until we made it to a circular room covered with books, both on the walls and on the floor. there was a picture on the wall of an older guy with silver hair slightly spiked in the back,

"Ansem," Sora said as we all walk up to the picture, this was the guy who stole Riku's body and tried to open Kingdom Hearts, I would have ever meet him I'd kill him.

"Gawrsh, I guess this must be his room," Goofy said, why else would there be a giant picture of him on the wall?

"where's the king?" Donald asked, it would be convenient for the King to be here.

"Hello?" Sora yelled trying to get a response.

"Hey you!" we turn around and see a woman wearing black clothes, much like Clouds style, standing in the doorway of the room. she looks around the room, "I'm looking for somebody, have you seen a guy with spiky hair?" she asked, we all looked at Sora and point at his hair. She giggles, "Spikier," She said, Cloud had spiky hair, but not as spiky as Sora's. we all shrug because we couldn't think of anyone with spikier hair than Sora's. "well I'll just take a look around." She said thoroughly searching the room. she kicks the wall to the left of us and we all jump from fear.

"Sorry to bother you." she said

"No bother, Ma'am!" all three of them say, well at least they know how to act like a gentleman. she leaves the room and closes the door behind her, we all loosen up.

"So you made it," we hear behind us, we turn to see a man with brown hair in a black leather jacket with white fur on the collar.

"Leon!" Sora said happily, I was still trying to figure out where he came from. this room had only one entrance.

"Is this her?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah, this is my twin sister Sara." Sora said as I bow to introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you." He said as I smile at him.

"So what did you find?" Sora asked eagerly.

"Ansem's computer," Leon said opening a secret door from behind him... well that answered my question from before. Maybe this computer can help us locate Riku and Kairi. Both Sora and I quickly run into the secret room to see a large computer with a camera on the opposite wall. I stopped because I wanted to check out the room first, but Sora, Donald, and Goofy go straight to the computer and start pressing buttons.

"This is it!" Sora said, "where's Kairi? Where's Riku?" he began to slam the keys.

"easy! you want to break it?" Leon said

"Oh, Sorry, guess I got carried away," Sora said as Goofy looks up and starts freaking out, we look up and there's a blue creature with long ears crawling on the ceiling. the creature freaks out from Goofy's reaction and falls on the computer.

"Get off of there!" Donald yelled, he jumps onto the keys trying to grab the creature but it runs away. Donald stomps his feet with anger. An alarm begins to sound, I quickly jump back.

"Attention current user. this is a warning, the misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action," We all look around.

"Whose there?" Sora asked,

"I am Master Control Program, I over see this system," It said, so the computer is talking?

"Where are you?" Sora asked as Donald steps on another key and the alarm sounds off again.

"Donald!" we all yell.

"I'm sorry!" Donald said.

"Decision Gate breached. you are now under arrest." the computer said.

"Arrest?" Sora and I say. I begin to look around as Goofy helps Donald of the keyboard as the camera on the opposite side of the room begins to glow.

"Look out!" I yell, a laser hits Sora, Donald and Goofy and they disappear into a light that draws them back into the camera. "Sora?" I was in shock of what I just witnessed, I quickly summon my Keyblade, "Bring him back!" I yell as I swing my Keyblade at the computer but Leon stops me just before my Keyblade makes contact.

"No!" He said dragging me out of the room, "If you do that we might never get them back." he had a point, but now we have to wait. I decide to stay in Ansem's study just in case I got angry at the computer again.

"Sora?" A high pitched voice said, I lift my head and see a large mouse wearing an organization cloak, he reminds me a lot of Queen Minnie.

"No," I said, "Are you the king?" I asked as he puts his finger over his mouth to say that we need to keep our voices down, he nods to my question.

"I'm Sara, Sora's twin, " I said, "That's the first time someone has mistaken me for him since we were little." I said as his eyes widen, he was shocked to see me.

"I thought your father took you away, how did you get here?" he asked

"A corridor of Darkness, but how do you know that?" I asked, part of me knew the answer but I still wanted to hear it.

"Riku told me." He said as I smile,

"Do you know where he is?" I ask, he shakes his head and I frown, "Well, had to ask," I said.

"So why are you here, Sara?" the King asked,

"Sora got sucked into a computer with Donald and Goofy," I explained

"And your waiting for them?" He asked and I nod. "I guess this gives us some time to talk." the king said, I tell him about my journey and in return he asks that I call him Mickey.

"So how do you know Riku?" I asked

"We were lost in the Darkness together, I helped him fight off the Darkness." he explained

"I hope he's ok..." I said

"If I know Riku, than I know he can take care of himself," Mickey said, "And I know he's looking for you." I began to blush, my determination to find Riku skyrocketed.

"Sara?" I hear Sora's voice as Mickey and I look up to see Sora standing over me. My eyes water up as I jump up and hug him.

"You're ok!" I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Yeah," Sora said looking at Mickey, "Your Majesty!" Sora was shocked to see him, Mickey just smiles.

"What happened in there?" I ask, Sora explains that they were in the data space and meet a guy named Tron, who helped them escape. But Tron needs a password from something called the DTD? the woman from before comes back into the room and removes Ansem's photo off the wall, she lets out a loud sigh and leaves. On the wall were some scribbles, one thing stood out, the words Door To Darkness.

"Is that what DTD means?" Donald asked,

"But that still doesn't solve the password," Leon said,

"Well, the Door To Darkness can only be opened by the Seven princess'," Mickey said, "There's Snow White, Jasmine, and Bell..."

"Of course." Leon said going back to the computer.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Mickey asked,

"Whit the password, we can get access to all of Ansem's research data." Sora explained to Mickey who jumped with excitement.

"So that means you can find out where he is!" Mickey said, but the three of them look at him confused.

"Stop joking around, your Majesty. we already defeated Ansem, you know that," Sora said confidently, Mickey gives them a confused look back.

"Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do." Mickey said, I guess we don't know the whole story.

"Hey! Isn't Tron waiting for you guys?" Leon said as the three of them look back and forth, conflicted about what to do.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. If the heartless attack, I'll stand and fight with everybody here." Mickey said.

"Yeah," Sora said,

"We will too," I finish.

"Then let's talk more later, " Mickey said

"That's a promise!" Donald demanded.

"I'll see you when you get back." Mickey said as Sora, Donald and Goofy go back inside the computer, I look around and begin to read some of the books on the shelves. most were research notes. At the top of one was titled The Twins of Light and Darkness... weird. I tossed it aside because most of the pages were either torn out or covered in coffee stains.

"I'm going to check on everyone on town, tell them I'll be right back." Mickey told me,

"Ok," I said as he leaves. I keep wondering about what everyone referred to the Door To Darkness, Maybe it's Kingdom Hearts? I decided to ask Leon who was waiting for the other in the computer room. A bright light engulfs the entire room as Sora, Donald and Goofy come back.

"Well, that's that." Sora said as I walk in the room,

"So where should we start?" Leon asked,

"Let's access the DTD," Sora said as Leon walks up to the computer.

"The King will be right back, he just wanted to check up with everyone." I told them

"It's asking for a password." Leon said,

"that's easy, It's..." Goofy started,

"Sora,"

"Donald,"

"Goofy," they all said.

"That's... to the point." Leon said typing the password into the computer. "were in," He said as we all jump for joy, "I have to go into town,"

"You're not going to check out the data? it wasn't easy to get." Sora said

"I'm coming right back." He said "Hey, why don't you get started on loading the data and copying it down?" Leon asked, Sora tilts his head in confusion, there isn't any advanced technology on the Islands. "On second thought, why doesn't Sara do it." I nod and walk up to the computer as he leaves. Sora runs up next to me.

"look up where Riku and Kairi are." Sora said, I type it in but a screen pops up saying error. "No way..." Sora said walking away from the computer. "Even Ansem's computer doesn't know..." Sora began to sulk. I walk away from the computer to talk to Sora.

"I know how you feel, I was hoping we would get a lead too... I said patting Sora on the back, "But that doesn't mean we're going to give up."

"Whatcha doing?" Donald asked Goofy who was typing something on the computer,

"I thought I'd ask the computer if it can tell us about them Nobodies. " Goofy explained. It would help us fight them properly if we had some more information on them. Sora and I walk back up to the computer and a screen pops up with an odd symbol on the front.

"What's that?" Sora asked

"The data is corrupt." the computer said.

"What about the Organization?" Goofy typed it into the computer.

"The data is corrupt." the computer repeated.

"Stupid computer!" Sora yelled as he begins to slam the keys

"Sora!" I yell and he stops. A picture of an older blond man appears of the computer screen.

"Whose this guy?" Sora asked

"Well I see you got this working," Mickey said walking into the room

"Welcome back." I said and he smiles.

"The computer should tell us what we need to know." Mickey said

"But some of the data is corrupt." I said

"All we got is a picture of some guy we don't know." Sora said, Mickey looks at the picture and jumps from surprise.

"Ansem the wise." Mickey said, but this guy doesn't look anything like the portrait from the other room.

"Come on, are you teasing us?" Sora asked

"Did you forget what Ansem looked like your Majesty?" Donald asked,

"That's him! I'm positive!" he said as Sora grabs him by the arm and begins to pull him into the study,

"excuse me? could you come this way please?" Sora said, he plants Mickey in front of the portrait. "Look, this is Ansem." Sora said, "You know the guy we fought really hard to defeat?"

"Oh, that's right- I never finished explaining." Mickey said, "Well the man in the portrait is definitely the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts- the one you defeated. But what you actually fought was his heartless, ya see, he wasn't really Ansem. He just went around telling everybody that he was."

"You mean..." Sora started to say as well all look at each other,

"Whaaaaat?" we all yelled.

"We went through all that trouble just to defeat an imposter?" Sora said

"Yep a fake. But he still needed to be stopped." Mickey said

"I thought I was confused before, but now I don't know what to think.." I said

"Aw, I can't believe it..." Donald said

"Um, I'm kind of confused." Goofy said, "If he's a fake, than what happened to the real Ansem?" he asked

"Well, that's just what I'm trying to figure out. Ansem the wise should know all about Organization XIII's plans. and what's been happening to the worlds. I'm pretty sure he'll give us some help." Mickey ponders as if he remembered something. "You know, I came close to finding him once..." I guess he couldn't remember.

"Hmm..." Goofy begins to ponder,

"Don't tell me there's more. I'm already lost enough as it is." Sora said

"Well let's see, some fella named Ansem, who wasn't really Ansem, became a heartless. does that mean a nobody got created when that happened too?" Goofy was right, when a strong heart is turned into a heartless the body is left behind as an empty shell called a Nobody.

"Yep," Mickey answered, "And that Nobody is the leader of the Organization."

"Whaaaaat?" We all yell again, this is getting out of hand.

"I know I've seen this fake Ansem before," Mickey said, "And I've seen the leader of Organization XIII too. I'm positive it's the same person."

"So where did you meet this person?" Sora asked

"Gosh, I can't remember." He said, "Ansem the wise, the real Ansem- must know the imposters true identity. that's why I've got to find him and ask him about it." Mickey said

"You... You started all this! Because of you Riku and Kairi..." Sora thought of something, "Your Majesty, do you know where Riku is?"

"I'm sorry Sora, I don't know where he is." Mickey said

"What about Kairi? Organization XIII might of kidnapped her," I said as Mickey jumps out of shock.

"Oh no!" He said getting serious, "Sora, Sara, Donald, Goofy, I forgot about the most important thing." he said as I look at him confused. "Helping others should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound- and free to choose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends." We all agree... well, sort of, I'm still confused as to what's going on. "let's look for Riku and Kairi together." The entire castle begins to shake.

"Outside!" I yell

"Looks like we got to start by helping out here." Mickey said, we all run outside the castle to see the horde of heartless heading for town, a bunch of nobodies get in our way.

"We don't have time for you!" Sora said quickly taking them out, I could tell he really needed to let off some steam. A guy with one black angel wing appears through a white light.

"Whoa!" I yell as we all jump back, the man turns to look at us.

"Sora, It's Sephiroth!" Donald yells, so this is the guy that Cloud is looking for.

"Isn't Sephiroth the one who is the Darkness in Cloud's heart?" I ask and the man laughs,

"Did Cloud tell you that?" He asked, "Then he must understand now,"

"Just what are you going to do to him?" Sora asked concerned,

"Nothing, Cloud is the one who hungers for Darkness." Sephiroth said

"He said he's got a score to settle with you." Sora said

"I see..." He said, "he wants to meet me again. Then I should give him what he wants . That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out." He disappears.

"Cloud's in danger!" I said

"He can handle himself." Sora said

"Ok..." I said, Sephiroth talked about taking Clouds light, the thought of that made me feel uneasy. We run out and fight heartless along the way until we run into Leon.

"The King is in the Bailey!" He said as I nod taking the lead heading towards the Bailey. I fight off more heartless and arrive along a cliff side with large crystals all around.

"Is this the Bailey?" I ask turning around, but Sora, Donald and Goofy are gone. "AH! why did I take the lead?" Not only was I alone, I'm completely lost.

"Hello, Sara," A voice said behind me, I knew that voice right away. After all, I've listened to if for Seven years.

"I didn't think you'd find me, father." I said turning around to face him. "How did you find me?" I asked

"I went to countless worlds but when I heard some rumors about Sora here I knew you'd show up eventually." he said, "now it's time to go home, Sara." He said holding out his hand.

"Go right ahead, but I won't be going with you." I said as he frowns and lowers his hand.

"It's not good for you to be out here you need to come back home." He said

"If you've seen other worlds than you can understand why I can't do that!" I yelled holding my Keyblade up to him. "All worlds are swarming with heartless and as a wielder of the Keyblade it is my duty to protect the balance of light and darkness." I said.

"And that's why you need to come back home, to keep that balance." He said

"How does that work? I'm not a pet you can lock away in a cage!" I yelled, "I will never go back there, I'm going back with Sora, back to the Islands! And if you think otherwise than you'll just have to fight me." I said getting ready to fight.

"I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice... Darkness to Light." He said as I look at him funny. But then my body begins to feel heavy, as if my arms and legs were made out of lead. I fall to my hands and knees, I try to move my body but nothing happens.

"What... did... you... do?" I struggled to say as I lifted my head to look at him.

"It's a safe word we placed in the back of your mind, if you ever got out of control. Now, let's go." He said reaching for me, he quickly jumps back when a Chakram stabs into the ground right in front of me, a guy wearing a black Organization XIII cloak with long spiky red hair walks up holding another Chakram in his hand.

"Sorry gramps," He said, "But she's coming with me," He said pulling his Chakram out of the ground and getting ready to fight.

"Who are... you?" I ask as he turns and smiles at me.

"The names Axel, got it memorized?" he said, Axel was the name of the guy who kidnapped Kairi. I attempt to stand out of pure anger.

"What did you do to Kairi?" I yell falling back to the ground.

"Easy! we'll have time for that later, but at this point I'm pretty sure you'd rather go with me than with him." Axel said. He was right, at least if I was taken by Axel there's a chance Sora would find me. I decided not to argue.

"Get out of my way!" Father yelled pulling out a sword.

"In your dreams old man." Axel said as they begin to fight.

"you don't know what your messing with!" Father yelled,

"Ha!" Axel laughed,

"Enough of this childish bickering," I knew that voice, Maleficent! "I'll be taking her." She said as a void of Darkness appears underneath me and sucks me in before I could yell for help. the sharp pain in my chest returned, I now understand what this pain is... Darkness.

I had no idea where I was, Just that I was lost in the realm of darkness. I finally broke free of fathers spell and decided to walk around.

"Hello?" I yelled out but there was no reply. I was alone and lost in the Darkness. I sat down and decided to wait, hours when by and I could feel the darkness consume me... empower me.

"Sara!" Sora's voice yells as I look up and see him with Donald and Goofy running right at me.

"Sora!" I yell, tears falling down my face, I run into his arms crying.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Sora said,

"wait, what?" I was going to say the same thing.

"That guy from twilight town said that the Organization had plans for you... and after he told me they have Kairi I figured... " Sora said

"Wait, I thought Axel had Kairi?" I asked as Sora shook his head, he explained everything to me, how the organization was using him to collect hearts, and took Kairi form Axel.

"So what is this place?" I ask

"This must be the realm of Darkness." Sora said looking around. "Kairi! Riku!" Sora yelled, Donald points at a hooded figure in an Organization cloak. he places a box on the ground and leaves through a corridor of Darkness.

"What is it?" Donald asked picking up the box and opening it. inside was a photo of the three friends from twilight town but there was a fourth person, underneath the photo in the box was a blue popsicle.

Who's that other guy?" Goofy asked.

"Roxas..." Sora said

"You know him?" Donald asked,

"No... the name just popped in my head... this is Roxas." Sora said as Donald takes a bite out of the popsicle,

"Salty... no... sweet!" Donald said as a doorway opens up and we walk through to end up inside the gummy ship. I went straight to bed, I didn't want Sora to know what happened. I don't care what our next destination is, just as long as I'm not taken away from Sora... please, never let that nightmare happen again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Land of Dragons

I woke up in the middle of the night to find Sora sleeping on the edge of my bed, I understand why he would stand guard. First we find out something might of happened to Riku, then Kairi is kidnapped, and on top of that we got separated from the King. With everyone disappearing Sora's probably afraid he'll lose me next, especially not that the Organization had said they have plans for me... what are they planning? why are they using Sora to collect hearts? and what does any of this have to do with me? I shake my head around to stop mu thoughts from spinning out of control. I shake Sora's shoulder to wake him up. he lifts his head and looks at me with eyes half asleep.

"Go to bed, you still have some time to get some sleep." I told him

"Ok..." Sora said climbing into my beg and laying down.

"I meant your bed silly." I said pulling the covers over him.

"Then how will know you'll still be here when I wake up?" He asked, still half asleep. I couldn't tell if he was talking about now or back when we were kids, this must be how he felt the night before father took me away.

"Sora, were in a flying gummy ship, traveling through space... I'm not going anywhere." I said laying my head back down and we both fall back asleep.

The next morning I woke up with Sora already gone, he must be eating breakfast. I got dressed and went in the kitchen to see Sora Donald and Goofy sitting at the table talking with a full plate of food in front of an empty chair.

"So what world are we heading to now?" I asked sitting down.

"I thought we could check up on worlds we've already explored." Sora said, I begin eating.

"Why's that?" I ask

"The entrance to the Organizations home world must be on one of the worlds we've already been too," Sora explained, that would answer why they are showing up on specific worlds, "... And I promised to visit." He said, which was the real reason.

"Well then, what world are we headed too?" I asked

"The Land of Dragons," Sora explained that their first visit to this world they met a girl named Mulan who disguised herself as an imperial solder to protect her family honor, without it taking her father's life. eventually she got caught, but when they helped her defeat this man named Shan-yu, she reclaimed her family honor.

"So we're checking up on Mulan?" I asked clearing off my plate,

"That's right." Donald

"We should be there any minuet," Goofy said,

"Yeah I was wondering... Whose flying the ship?" I asked

"Auto pilot," Donald explained after opening a pathway to a world the ship has that location stored in its database.

"That's good," I said as we arrive in the Land of Dragons. I look around to see we landed in a town on top of a mountain that has burned to the ground. "What happened here?" I asked.

"Long story..." Sora said, he'll tell me later.

"I wonder how everybody's doing?" Goofy asked,

"Look!" Donald pointed over at a hooded man in an Organization XIII cloak. The man turns around and quickly runs up the mountain path ahead of us.

"Wait!" Sora yelled as we just start to run after him,

"Sora!" A woman's voice yells from behind us and we stop. We all turn around to see a woman wearing very simple clothing runs up to us. She stops to catch her breath.

"Mulan, hey. No time to talk. We gotta catch that guy!" Sora said trying to hurry us along, she straightens back up and looks at us seriously.

"I'm fallowing him too." She said,

"Then let's go!" Donald demanded as we all quickly run up the mountain path. We get to a fork in the road where we can head up the mountain or head into a cave, none of us could decide which way to go.

"That way!" I said pointed at the hooded man running up the mountain trail. we quickly run after him, the pain comes back pulsating four times making it hard to breath, I gasp for breath as everyone runs ahead of me,

"Are you alright?" Mulan asked me

"It's nothing," I said as the pain went away, "Come on," I said as we run and catch up to the others at the top of the mountains peak. Now there's nowhere for him to hide... but where'd he go?

"Looks like he got away," Mulan said still looking around.

"How come you're after somebody from Organization XIII?" Goofy asked

"What is that?" She asked

"The guy in black." Sora said

"One of the bad guys." Donald added.

"I knew it!" Mulan said, "There's a rumor in the Imperial City about a spy in black, lurking in the mountains." She explained, "I've been up here tracking him, but when you arrived, I lost him."

"Sorry," Goofy said

"Don't apologize, anyway, with how rushed we all were I forgot to ask who your friend is?" Mulan asked.

"My names Sara, I'm Sora's twin sister," I introduced myself,

"Nice to meet you, my names Mulan," She said,

"I wonder where he went?" Sora asked looking around. The hill above us quickly becomes swarmed by heartless, and their headed straight towards us.

"Again?" Donald said with a loud sigh,

"This has happened before?" I ask as we all quickly pull out our weapons

"Yeah this happened last time we were here," Sora said

"You forgot to mention that!" I said,

"Well, we can talk more after we get rid of them." Sora said everyone charges ahead but Sora and I turn around to see the hooded man standing behind us.

"Hey you!" Sora said pointing his Keyblade at him, "Quit sneaking around!" he demanded, the man just simply points to behind us and we quickly turn around to see that the swarm of heartless had already reached us. Now we have to deal with the heartless, and the hooded man. I decide it was my turn to put one of the organization members in his place.

"Sora! Keep the heartless busy," I said turning around to the hooded man, "I'll deal with him." I said

"Be careful," Sora said,

"You too," I replied as we run off un opposite directions. the hooded man takes out a weapon that looks sort of like a Keyblade, but the teeth were angel wings where the base is a bat wing. I thought all Keyblade's looked the same, like Sora's and mine, The hooded man blocks my attacks, we keep fighting with neither of us making any hits to each other, we kept going until I noticed he was holding back, I stopped right next to the edge of the cliff, the man also stops lowering his weapon.

"If you really wanted to fight me why are you holding back?" I asked, the hooded man puts away his weapon,

"You attacked me first," He said, his voice was deep, but it seemed familiar...no, it couldn't be.

"Riku?" I asked putting away my Keyblade. was it really him? right as I begin to walk towards him the entire mountain begins to shake, a large dragon heartless fly's out of the mountain and heads towards the city. the ground beneath me breaks off from the cliff and I begin to fall. the snow flew up around me blocking my vision, I see the hooded man jump after me and grabs my hand. he pulls me close to his chest and wraps his arms around me protecting me from the fall, we slide to the ground, when we finally stopped, I looked up and gaze into his golden eyes, they looked so concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked, I nodded my head in response,

"Sara!" Sora's scream echoed down the mountain, I quickly jump away from the man and look up as Sora, Donald and Goofy looking down at me, "Are you alright?" He yelled

"I'm ok!" I yell back, the man grabs me by the wrist and opens a corridor of darkness and begins to drag me towards it. "H...Hey!" I yell aw we go through and arrive in a pathway, I look around. I don't remember any of this, then again every time I go thought the corridor's of darkness I pass out.

"Sorry, I couldn't let him see me." He said letting go of my arm, "But I wanted some time to talk to you." He said. I walk over and pull back his hood, he looks like an old man with silver hair spiked back.

"It's really you isn't it?" I ask, he just looks at me, I begin to tear up as I embrace him tightly, "I finally found you!" I said, the tears flowing down my face onto his cloak.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner," Riku said as I let go and rub the tears off my face,

"No, It's alright. But why do you look so different?" I asked, yes we haven't seen each other in years. But he looks nothing like the Riku I remember, if my math is correct he should be eighteen, he almost looks thirty.

"It's because I opened my heart to darkness," he explained, I just look at him confused, he laughs. "You look like Sora when you make a face like that." He said as I also begin to laugh. we begin to walk down the corridor of darkness.

"Why did you open your heart to darkness?" I asked

"It was the only way to save Sora," he answered,

"What?" now I'm really confused,

"A year ago, Sora and I ended up at a place called Castle Oblivion," Riku began to explain, "Sora met a witch names Namine who rewrote his memories because Organization XIII forced her to. But after Sora rescued her, Namine had Sora, Donald and Goofy go to sleep so she could put their memories back together." Riku said,

"Hmm... But that doesn't explain how you became like this." I said as Riku chuckles.

"I'm getting to that," He said, "Sora's Nobody Roxas was holding onto important memories that Sora needed. But I couldn't defeat him with my own strength, so I opened my heart to darkness and transformed into the person you see now. the reason why I look so different is because on our first adventure my body was taken over by a heartless named Ansem, who embodies the darkness in my heart. that's why I look like this."

"you did all that for Sora?" I asked

"He is my best friend," Riku said

"Do you think you'll ever turn back to normal?" I asked... Honestly I couldn't care less if he was stuck this way. As long as were together, I'm happy.

"I don't know," Riku said holding onto my hand, "I'm just glad we finally get to talk," I begin to blush, "So, where have you been?" he asked

"Father took me to a world called The Land of Dreams, only a little while after we got there the entire planet was attacked by heartless and I got my Keyblade. After that Father spent all his money on having me studied... I was a lab rat ever since. that is until Maleficent helped me escaped." I explained,

"Maleficent?" Riku was surprised,

"Yeah, she told me she mad you a promise to find me. even if you were no longer allies." I explained, "Also the reason why you couldn't find me was because Father hid me inside a barrier."

"that explains a lot, but how did Maleficent find you?" Riku asked

"I don't know," I said, "All I know is after all these years my Father was hiding something from me and I want to know what." I said.

"That might have to wait till we get rid of Organization XIII," Riku said, as we continue along out path. "But we need to warn the castle about the giant dragon heartless coming their way."

"Sounds good," I said Riku lets go of my hand and turns me around to look me in the eye.

"Sara, you can't tell Sora about this," Riku demanded,

"Why?" I asked

"Because it isn't the right time, I have my own path... and it still needs to be traveled alone." he said, I understood, we quickly came up with a plan for me to be left in the palace unconscious, where Sora will find me. Riku swept me off my feet and I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. we exit the corridor of darkness and Riku lays me down on something, and places something in my hand, "Hold onto this for me." He said and he left after warning the Emperor. I decided to sleep until Sora shows up.

"Sara!" I hear Sora yell, I was still sleepy and didn't want to wake up.

"What?" I asked opening my eyes to see him holding me up with his arms. "Hi Sora..." Where the only words that would come out of my mouth, maybe I should of spent a little more time on a cover story...

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Sora said holding me tightly

"Can't breathe..." I said as he lets me go, I remembered that I was still holding onto the object the Riku left in my hand. I look over to see that it's a Paopu fruit, Sora looks at it and he smiles,

"So it really was Riku!" Sora said,

"What?" I asked, trying to play along.

"The man in black who rescued you," Sora said

"All I remember is falling off the cliff, everything else is hazy," I said

"But Sora," Goofy interrupted, "What's Riku doing with the Organization?" he asked

"I don't know... But at least we know he's ok." Sora said happily.

"So... what did I miss?" I asked changing the subject,

"We defeated a dragon's heartless and saved the day... you know, the usual," he explained as I smile, I stand up and we give our respects to the Emperor before we leave,

"Sara, you need to be more careful," Donald lectured me on our way back to the gummy ship.

"I'm sorry that I worried everyone." I said still holding tightly onto the Paopu fruit. I knew that, that was Riku telling me that no matter how long it took, he did find me. And even though we had to part again, we will always be connected.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Beasts Castle

Our next destination is Beasts Castle, the home to a very important friend of Sora's, and where Belle, one of the seven Princess' of heart lives.

"I forgot to ask while we were talking earlier... Is Kairi one of the seven princess' of heart?" I asked as we enter the castle.

"Yeah, she is, but how did you know?" Sora asked

"Princess Jasmine and Kairi's hearts gave off a similar light." I explained.

"Wait, you can sense the light in people's hearts?" Sora seemed confused,

"I thought all Keyblade wielders can?" I said as Sora shakes his head,"...well maybe your just slow..."

"Hey!" Sora yelled as we all laugh at him. A large beast wearing formal clothing was waiting at the bottom of a staircase that lead to a large door and branched off to the left and right.

"Sora..." The Beast said.

"Hey Beast!" Sora said as we all walk up to him, he looked over at me.

"Who are you?" he asked with a standoffish tone.

"My names Sara, I'm Sora's twin sister." I said ignoring his tone.

"Sorry," he said, "Tonight is a special night and I'm kind of nervous." He explained. A beautiful woman walks down the staircase to our right wearing a yellow ball gown. she stops in front of the large doors. I knew right away that it was Belle by the bright light illuminating from her heart. Beast walks up the stairs and escorts her into the room.

"Uh, maybe we came at a bad time." Goofy said, I nodded in agreement.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Donald said. he quickly runs up the stairs,

"Donald!" Sora yells,

"Honestly, sometimes I think he's more meddlesome than you." I said to Sora.

"What does that mean?" Sora argued

"That you like to look out for everybody." I said with a laugh, Sora smiles and we all run after Donald into the next room. We walk in to see that we entered a beautiful ballroom with a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Beast and Belle walk into the center of the room and get ready to dance.

"Now then, Monsieur, Mademoiselle. Please, enjoy your evening." A talking candle said.

"Sora, that candle... it's talking." I said shocked, we've seen some strange things but this truly threw me off.

"I'll explain later." Sora said as the door behind us slams shut and everyone looks over at us.

"And of course, our honored guests are welcome, too" the candle said.

"A welcome indeed." A man's voice was heard, Beast and Belle stand closer to each other as they look around to see where the voice came from. We run over to them to look around as well and see a hooded Organization member on a second floor balcony looking down at us.

"The Organization!" Sora yelled,

"You don't know when to quit." The man said,

"Oh yeah! We'll show ya!" Donald said

"Get out!" Beast yelled running up next to us. the man snaps his fingers and a bunch of nobodies surround us.

"I've come to take something you hold very dear." The man said. Beast roars with anger, shaking the entire room. I've never seen that kind of rage. "Yes. Let your anger grow..." He said disappearing.

"Beast! We have to get rid of these guys first!" Sora said as I run up to Belle, by the way Beast looks at her. Belle might be that one thing he holds most dear, And with Kairi Kidnapped, I won't let another princess of heart be taken.

"I'll protect Belle!" I yelled grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the way of the nobodies.

"Who are you?" Belle asked

"My apologies, I didn't want to interrupt your evening with my introduction," I formally explained. "I'm Sara," I said with a smile, it seemed to calm her down. Sora and the others quickly defeated all the nobodies, but Beast was worried about something and ran off.

"The whole night is ruined." Belle said.

"Maybe not, let's go after him." Sora said, we all run to Beasts room to see him pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked walking up to him, "Please, calm down!" She pleaded.

"Calm down!" Beast yelled, "You just had to have a party, didn't you? Don't you see what's happened?"

"Hey! What's with you?" Sora said,

"The rose... My rose..." Beast said, Now I had no idea what we were talking about. The sharp pain returned in my chest, was this truly Darkness? the pain quickly went away but I seemed to have missed something...

"Belle... Sora... I want you to leave the castle." All of us were surprised at what he said. "Look at me. Look, this is what I am. When you first got here, I tried to change. But I was only fooling myself. I can't be any different. I'll always be a Beast. So I should live like a beast. With no one, alone." Beast sulks, "Good bye, Belle."

"You can't mean that?" Belle didn't want to believe what he just said. Am I going to have to smack him like I did Hercules?

"Look, Belle. Leave this to us." Sora said, "If we can get the Beasts Rose back, He'll calm down." Sora said, Belle nods and leaves.

"Should you knock the sense back in him? Or shall I?" I said

"I got this one." Sora said, "Hey Beast!"

"Leave me alone." He said

"Come on you need to hear this!" Sora demanded. I decided to leave things to him so I waited outside, I wanted to try to piece everything about the Organization together. First, there using Sora to collect hearts... but for what?" What does any of this have to do with Kairi or Beast? The seven princess' are the key to the door to darkness, is that their goal? But what would a bunch of nobodies need hearts for? and what does any of this have to do with me? I hear doors behind me close and turn around to see Beast walking with Sora, Donald, and Goofy on his tail.

"All better?" I ask.

"Only after Xaldin is gone!" Beast said. I guess that is the Organization member's name,

"That's the spirit!" I cheered as we begin to search the castle for Xaldin. We finally made our way back to the entrance and looked around.

"So Beast... You came after all." We hear Xaldin say, we look above the tall door to see Xaldin standing on a ledge holding a container with a rose inside. "You had me worried. I was afraid you'd given up for good."

"What do you guys really want?" Sora asked,

"Kingdom Hearts." He answered, I knew it. That means Belle is in danger, Xaldin pulls off his hood and we see he looks like an older man with tied back dreadlocks and huge sideburns. "When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely." well that explains another one of my questions. "So you see Beast- that's why we need your heartless and your nobody!" He just sounds crazy now... "Then all we need is our princess, and Kingdom Hearts will be ours!" He said as a bunch of heartless appear. We begin to fight, I still had so many unanswered questions.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" I yell as we defeat the last of the heartless, Xaldin lands in front of the front door and walks outside.

"After him!" Sora yelled,

"Wait!" I said as they all stop, "What if Belle is the princess he's talking about?" I said

"But he's getting away!" Donald said

"Ok, I'll go check up on Belle. You catch up to Xaldin." I said as we all agreed, Sora explained where Belle's room was and I got up there faster than they could get outside.

"Belle!" I yell as I see her sulking outside on a balcony. I quickly got out there with her so see if she's alright.

"Sara..." Belle said surprised to see me.

"You ok?" I asked, she nods as we look down to see Sora and the others looking around.

"Come on, let's go back inside before Beast sees us." Belle said still upset from earlier. We turn around to see the container with the rose on the balcony right next to us.

"What?" I said confused, I remembered that Xaldin had the rose, how did it end up here? Belle picks up the container and holds it up.

"Look! It's the rose!" Belle yelled as they all look up at us. Belle is pulled back as I see Xaldin holding her.

"Let her go!" I said summoning my Keyblade.

"Sorry, I have orders not to take you... yet" He said as he waves his hand and I'm blown off the balcony with a gust of wind.

"Wind!" I yell as a gust of wind encircles me gently placing my on the ground.

"you ok?" Sora asked helping me to my feet as we watch Xaldin carry Belle and the rose off to the bridge in front of us. "Hurry!" Sora yells as we run after him. Beast blows the doors open as we run across the bridge where Xaldin is waiting, holding onto the rose and Belle.

"You! Get out of my castle now!" Beast yelled.

"With pleasure, but I'd rather travel light... what shall I leave behind? Belle, or the rose?"Xaldin was giving Beast two choices he shouldn't have to make. He didn't even hesitate on his decision.

"Belle!" He yelled as we all run at Xaldin. Belle slips out of Xaldin's grip and elbows him in the ribs. we all stop out of shock, Belle quickly grabs the container holding the rose and runs towards us.

"Good one Belle!" Sora cheered, he suddenly pulls me towards him, "I want you to go with Belle." He said,

"Why?" I asked confused,

"Because I won't give the Organization what it wants!" He said, his eyes were dark with fear. Sora had so much strength but it's all for nothing if the things he cares about most are threatened.

"Ok..." I said as I quickly run after Belle, I turn back to see Xaldin using six spears. He held three in his hand and the other three were suspended in mid air. I turn back to see Belle made it to the other side of the door, only to have the door slam in my face. I try to pull the doors open but they won't budge.

"What are you doing?" Sora yells as he blocks one of Xaldin's spears.

"It won't budge!" I yell still trying to get the doors to open. A spear stabs into the door just inches away from my face. I stop and run back over to Sora. "Sorry, looks like we're stuck." I said taking out my Keyblade.

"No problem," Sora said as we both block Xaldin's attack, "There are five of us and only one of him." Sora said as a gust of wind picks all of us up and slams us against the door.

"Ok... That hurt..." I said stumbling to my feet.

"We got this," Sora said as the two of us charge at him. I quickly use wind on me and Sora so that Xaldin can't pull that stunt twice. We attack until Beast, Donald and Goofy stand up and join the fight, not even giving Xaldin a chance to hit us. I could feel the rage of battle course through me. a black cloud of Darkness forms around my left hand but quickly disappears after I stop and look closer at it. I was right about the pain in my chest being Darkness. Does that mean I can control it? I dared not try again especially after all the horrible things Riku told me about the darkness. Sora strikes Xaldin and he falls to his knees and begins to disappear.

"What's happening?" I asked

"Nobodies aren't real people so their bodies aren't real either." Sora explained. Xaldin's body completely disappears and the door behind us opens showing Belle waiting for us, we all walk over to her after Donald casts cure on all of us. I'd help but that's the only spell I really have trouble with. I look over and see Beast walking up to Belle.

"Here, It's yours again." Belle handed Beast the rose.

"Belle..."

"I know... you want me to leave the castle." She said with a sad face looking away.

"What matters is... you weren't hurt by Xaldin... your safe." Beast managed to say. "And... I'm very grateful to you... for bringing the rose back to me. Thank you." He said as Belle smiles at him. We were all staring at then in suspense of what Beast was going to say.

"It's the least I could do. You've been good to me. And you didn't have to be." Belle said

"Listen, Belle..." Beast hesitated, even though his face was covered in fur you could still tell he was blushing.

"Yes?" Belle quickly said throwing Beast off guard and he looks over at us for help.

"Say it!" Sora said,

"Go on," The candle said,

"Come on!" Donald said,

"You can do it," the tea pot said,

"We have confidence." the clock said,

"Don't be bashful now!" Goofy said,

"Just listen to your heart," I added, as Beast back and faces Belle.

"Belle, I'd like you to stay... with me... Please?" Beast asked as Belle's face lit up. Belle holds out her hand and beast takes it.

"I will." She replied.

"Maestro- music!" The candle said as music begins to play and they begin dancing.

"Hey, did you see the look on Belle's face when she grabbed the rose?" Sora asked,

"Yep, she sure was having fun, all right." Goofy added, I begin to imagine Riku and I dancing together, I look over to see Sora bowing to me,

"May I have this dance?" Sora asked me holding out his hand,

"Yes you may," I said with a smile taking his hand and we begin to dance. After the song ended we all say our goodbyes and headed to our next world... looks like we're heading back to Port Royal.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Port Royal (again)

We enter Port Royal and head down to the docks.

"I wonder how Elizabeth and Will are doing?" I said

"Yeah, wonder if Jack's doing alright too," Sora added, The sound of swords clashing and run down to the docks to see Jack surrounded by undead pirates... but that's not possible. "Jack!" Sora yelled, Jack turns his head but only makes eye contact with me.

"Sara my love! Some assistance?" He said... His love? Who does he think he is?

"Hey! We're here too!" Sora said insulted that he was ignored.

"Will you leave a mate to perish?" Jack said dramatically.

Aye, aye..." Sora said as we all work together to take out the pirates.

"Thanks," Jack said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"No problem..." I said, "But I don't understand, I thought we broke the curse?" I said trying to ignore jack, Elizabeth runs up to us.

"Thank goodness you're here!" She said sounding almost out of breath. "I fear that Will might me in danger, could you help me find him?" She looks over at Jack who looked determined to refuse, "And I will reward you." Jack's face expression completely changed, now he was happy to help.

"We don't need a reward, It's our job to help." Sora said and I nod in agreement with him,

"Speak for yourself, mate." Jack said, "Now let's go find dear Will," We all climb into the Black pearl, everyone had the same jobs as last time, everyone else ran around while I gave them Jack's orders. everything was the same, except this time Elizabeth was with us instead of Will.

"So why did will come out here in the first place?" I asked

"Well, with all the undead pirates popping up, Will wanted to check on the chest that we left on the Island. But he's been gone for days and I'm really worried." She explained

"Yeah.. Hopefully everything's ok." I said

Hey Sara, come have a talk with me," Jack said as I walk over to him,

"what's up?" I ask

"You know my offer for you to become part of my crew is still on the table..." He said,

"Um... I'm good," I said looking over to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, "I don't want anything to change." I said imagining Riku and Kairi working together on the boat.

"But think of all the places you'd see?" Jack was trying really hard to get me to join.

"Interceptor off the starboard bow!" Goofy yelled as we all run over to Goofy to get a better look. We see Will hanging of the side of the ship.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled, Jack lowered his head like he was giving his condolences to the dead, "Stop that Jack!" She said, I thought it was a little funny, "We've got to rescue him." She said. We manage to get Will onto the Black Pearl and Below deck.

"Will, wake up..." Elizabeth said tapping his face trying to wake him.

"Elizabeth..." Will said waking up,

"What happened?" She asked

"The medallions... and the stone chest- Someone's taken them, ... Next thing I knew, We were attacked... But I couldn't see who it was- His face was shrouded... In a black hood." Will said.

"The Organization." Sora said,

"Are they on every world?" I begin to wonder, I knew Riku wasn't a part of the Organization but recently, all I can think of is why the same cloak...

"We found our way out of the cave... But the villain sent a horde of terrible creatures after us... I've never seen their likes before... I think I'm the only one who made it back to the ship..." Will said with a frown.

"Will..." Elizabeth was just happy to have him back,

"Elizabeth... I feel rather..." He passes out, she lays him back down to rest.

"Our turn, guy's," Sora said

"You'd best go prepared. We've no idea what's out there." Elizabeth said.

"Pardon me, Lad's and lass', But your captain will have no monsters today, Thank ye. We're turning for home." Jack said heading up

"Just like that?" Elizabeth asked, I was also surprised by Jack's behavior,

"Just like that!" He said waiving his hand in the air but never turned around to look at us. I run up and walk with him above deck trying to convince him to change his mind. He swings the doors and we look around to see an Organization member standing next to the mast with the stone chest to the left of him.

"Don't remember inviting you." Jack said as Sora, Donald and Goofy Join us.

"So it was the Organization, We'll handle this." Sora said as we all get ready to fight.

"The Darkness of men's hearts- Drawn to these cursed medallions; And this Heartless- A veritable matron of averie," He said as a huge heartless appears."I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organization XIII?"

"Ant you want an answer now?" Jack asked,

"Precisely!" He said disappearing and the heartless attacks us but we quickly fight back.

"Were never going to just have a casual adventure, are we?" I asked dodging the heartless' large weapon.

"What would be the fun in that?" Sora asked

"Well not having to fight every ten minutes for starters!" I said

"You could have casual adventures with me..." Jack said

"Not now, Jack!" I said as we defeat the heartless and it falls into the water. The Organization member comes back and takes off his hood showing his face. He looks like an older man with very short blond hair and lots of ear piercings

"Throw him overboard." Jack demanded,

"Aye, Aye!" Sora said

"Parley!" The man said

" excuse me?" Jack said, surprised that the man said that.

"Barley?" Goofy said confused,

"It's a bit of a pirates' code. Anyone who invokes parley must not be harmed 'till negotiations are complete." Jack explained.

"This is no time for rules!" Sora said

"True, but as we're honorable irate, we always stick to the code. Alright you, out with it!" Jack demanded,

"I surrender the chest with my humblest apologies." the man said,

"Rather accommodating of you, mate. And for that you want?" Jack said, this all seemed too easy to me.

"Just some souvenirs... for the memories." The man said.

"Huh?" Jack said as the man thrown four medallions into the air and Nobodies run away with them on different directions.

"Oh no! we can't stop the cures unless we got all the medallions!" Goofy said

"Our friend is about to learn what it means to cross a pirate." Jack said as we all get ready to grab our weapons.

"Oh?" The man said as the Heartless emerges from out of the water but it looks different.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! He's yours!" Jack said... Wait why don't I get to join? the Heartless creates a gust of wind that blows Sora, Jack, Donald and Goofy onto the other ship.

"Sora!" I yell running over to the side of the Pearl,

"Fire!" the man yelled and the cannons fire at the Interceptor until it was blown to pieces.

"No!" I yell, again Sora and I are torn apart, Will and Elizabeth run up from below deck. The man looks over at them.

"Go back inside!" I yell

"But what about you?" Will said

"I'll be fine, now go!" I said, they run back below deck, I couldn't let the Organization destroy the only thing that will lift the curse.

"Look's like we get some alone time." the man said.

"Look's like it... And who might you be?" I asked

"My name's Luxord." He introduced himself, "Any other questions?"

"Just one... who is the princess that Xaldin let slip?" I asked

"Sorry, I can't answer that just yet... but for now I need you to come with me." he said

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen." I said getting ready to fight. Luxord snaps his fingers and giant cards surround me beginning to circle me, I was trapped. A light appears and the cards stop moving, a hooded man stands beside me as the cards fall to the ground in pieces.

"You!" Luxord said running away into a corridor of darkness taking the stone chest with him.

"Riku!" I said happily,

"Are you alright?" he asked,

"Yeah... but..." I said looking over at the ocean where the Interceptor used to be.

"There alright." Riku said as my face lit up. "There at shipwreck cove." he turns to look me in the eyes, "I haven't found out what the organization is planning, but..." He places his hand on my cheek, "I won't let them take you." I blush and look away,

"D...Don' worry, I won't let the Organization get what they want." I said as he smiles.

"I have to go now, but we'll see each other again." Riku said opening a corridor of darkness and then leaving. Elizabeth and Will come out of hiding and we head straight to shipwreck cove. We arrive on a Cliffside to see Jack, Sora, Donald and Goofy all in one piece.

"Ahoy, Mateys!" Elizabeth said

"Ridiculous imitation- and yet, I'm flattered." Jack said as they all climb onto the ship.

"Did that guy hurt you?" Sora asked, I shook my head, I already spent the time getting here to make up a story.

"No, he left after the Interceptor sunk taking the stone chest and the heartless with him." I explained

"We need three more medallions before we can break the curse." Jack said, we quickly look around the other islands for them,

"I'm sorry you were left all alone," Jack said to me, we sailed to the island where the chest used to be looking for the last medallion.

"It's not your fault, Jack." I said

"Still..." I could tell that he truly felt bad. We finally found the medallion and took off.

"That's four medallions, we got 'em all." Sora said

"But where's the chest?" Jack asked.

"If we find the hooded man, then we'll find it." Will said

"But where do we look?" I ask

"Probably Port Royal." Sora said.

"Why's that?" Elizabeth asked,

"Organization XIII is after people's hearts. So there gonna go where there's lots of people." Sora explained.

"They'll hurt the town's folk?" Will asked

"No, they're brining 'em flowers, mate." Jack said sarcastically. "I don't know who these organizers are, but I will say they're making we pirates look like proper gents." Jack walks up the stairs to the wheel.

"Well Jack... Then... We have to help." Will said

"Then let go and haul to run free!" Jack said as we made our way to Port Royal.

"Look the heartless is still at the docks!" I said pointing at the heartless. We quickly jump off the ship and run towards the heartless.

"Go, he's for me." Jack said distraction the Heartless as we guard Will to the chest. He drops the medallions into the chest the heartless reverts to its original form.

"The curse is gone!" Donald cheered, we all look at Jack who didn't revert back to normal.

"Then what's this?" Jack said

"Aw, I understand. Jack musta been cursed by that monster, not from taken the gold." Goofy explained.

"Oh, I've no worries, then" Jack said

"It's ok Jack, We'll just have to defeat the monster, that's all." Sora said, we all got ready to fight. I close the chest just in case the heartless gets any bright ideas and we quickly defeat it. We look at jack who has turned back to normal.

"All better." Sora said.

"Ah, not quite , mate." Jack said, we look over to see Luxord taking the heart from the heartless.

"Sora, bravo" He said, "You can't fight it forever," He said to me disappearing. I told myself that I will keep fighting, until every last Organization member is gone and Kairi is safe.

"Just who was that chap?" Jack asked

"He's part of an organization that is collecting hearts. First they release heartless into different worlds. we defeat the heartless. then they get the hearts, we're never going to stop them like this." Sora said as I place my hand on his shoulder.

"What's the plan then?" Jack asked

"We gotta find their stronghold and finish them off once and for all." Sora said.

"And rescue Kairi." I added, Sora smiles at me.

"Sailin' these waters. I've heard some tails, but not a one like this." Jack said a little overwhelmed at what Sora just told him.

"Is there any way we can help?" Will asked,

"Anything at all." Elizabeth said

"There is." Jack said pointing to the chest. we all walk together back onto the Black Pearl with the chest. We said out into the ocean and drop the chest into the sea. "It's certin that we don't need the likes of that hooded fellow and the heartless about. they'll ruin the mark for us true pirates." Jack said, I knew he had another motive.

"So that's why you went to Port Royal." Elizabeth said, "And we thought you actually wanted to save everyone."

"A pirate always looks to profit, Miss Swann." Jack said,

"Too bad, you had us going there, thinking you turned over a new leaf." Sora said

"The question is, what's beyond the leaf? Savvy?" Jack said

"Oh... Oh, yes- a reward... and what will it be?" Elizabeth asked

"That lovely blade of Sora's." Jack said as we all look at him surprised, but Sora doesn't argue.

"Okay, sure." Sora said, I understood why he agreed so quickly, he took out the Keyblade and held if in front of Jack.

"Hold on! that was too easy." Jack said reluctant to take it, "What's the rub?" Jack takes the Keyblade in hand and in jumps back into Sora hand. "There, you see?"

"Well you always got the Pearl." Sora said

"Why did you want the Keyblade in the first place?" I asked

"So you and I could go to different worlds together, love." he said taking a hold of my hand and kissing it.

"Hey! that's my sister!" Sora yelled, "And she's coming with me." he said pulling me away defensively.

"But someday, I'll gather up a blood thirsty crew, and come to take that blade. Chance by then I'll have a way to wield it. And if I succeed, I'll ask you two to join me, that'll be reward enough."

"Done." Elizabeth agreed, Will was surprised with her quick decision.

"Maybe someday Jack'll be able to use the Keyblade after all." Goofy said

"Why's that?" Donald asked

"A-hyuck! He and Sora are kind of alike, dontcha think?" Goofy said.

"Are not!" Sora and Jack say at the same time. they look at each other and we all start to laugh. Jack drops us all off back at Port Royal and sets off on his own.

"Some say Jack Sparrow's the worst pirate ever to sail the Spanish main." Will said as we all watched him sail away.

"No one could really mean that." Elizabeth said.

"Right, we know he's the best." Will said

"I hope we'll get to see him again." Sora said as I agree with him, "But if he hits on Sara again I'll knock his lights out!" Sora said as we all begin to laugh. We say our good-bye's to Will and Elizabeth and get back to the Gummy ship.

"What do you think the guy meant when he said you can't fight it forever?" Sora asked me.

"I don't know... but one thing's for sure, I'll never stop fighting." I said, I realize that I hadn't had the sharp pain return to my chest, I begin to question why as we make our way back to the Olympus Coliseum... I wonder how Auron is doing?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Underworld

We arrive back in the Underworld to see Hercules and Meg walking up to us.

"Hey," Hercules said, still looking very tired.

"Herc! you feeling any better?" Sora asked,

"Well... same routine, wonder buy here thinks his hero days are over. And Phil thinks it's all in his head." Meg explained, I guess he hasn't gotten a break yet even though the coliseum is in ruins.

"Gawrsh, Herc. We know you're a hero." Goofy said

"That's right... Blunder boy. How can you mope on a momentous day like today?" Hades appears, "The Underdrome's back, and you are going to fill the stands. After all, your fans won't settle for anything less than a certified hero." Hades went on, I could tell Hercules was distraught. "I mean, if you're not up to it, you could always just, I dunno, Lose?"

"I bet you'd like that!" Sora remarked,

"Excuse me? Hey, I'm not a selfish guy, I'm not like those high and mighty snobs on Olympus. I stand for the masses! And I have a massive idea! The games, ladies and gentlemen... are back! Yours truly, Hades- the one and only lord of the dead- brings you the ultimate games, to celebrate the re-opening of the ultimate coliseum! we'll finally answer the age-old question: who deserves the title Ultimate Hero?"

"Is he ever going to stop rambling?" I ask Sora, he just shrugs.

"These games are going to settle the debate once and for all! the winner reigns supreme. of what? you guessed it! The Hades cup! And I assure you that the great Hercules will be there. Otherwise..." He walks up to Meg but Hercules get's in-between. "You'll never see your girlfriend again."

"Lowlife!" Sora yelled as Hades disappears.

"You're too kind, kid." Hades said,

"I don't know if I can do this..." Hercules second guessed himself

"I've got an idea, why don't we enter together." I offered, everyone agreed with my idea. We quickly sign up and demolish the first round. after we got back to check the roster Auron shows up.

"Auron!" I said quickly running up to him, "How are you?" I asked,

"Fine..." He said, he seemed a little standoffish.

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"Nothing," He quickly jumps onto the boat and heads to the coliseum.

"I wonder what's going on?" Sora said, Auron always was a guy who kept to himself... but there was something up.

"That's odd..." Hercules said looking at the board.

"What?" Sora and I ask,

"It says Sara is in a one on one fight later on..." Hercules said pointing out that my name was alone on the board.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Hades said as he appears, "I reread the rules and there can only be four member in a team, so I randomly picked one of you out so you wouldn't be disqualified," Hades said,

"Whatever!" Sora argued,

"It's fine Sora, besides we all know I can handle myself in a fight, besides, Hercules needs your help more than I do, I'll be fine." I said, "Maybe we'll fight in the finals," I said with a smile, Sora nods.

"We gotta get to our next match." Donald said,

"Ok, see you soon Sara," Sora said as they get on the boat and head to the coliseum.

"Oh Sara, I forgot to tell you I had some information about your friend Riku." Hades said

"Wait, how do you know Riku?" I asked,

"Well..." Hades and I were interrupted by a small pink demon,

"Hades, you're needed in the coliseum." he said,

"Oh.. hey, your next fight isn't for a while would you mind waiting for me in my office, we can talk more then," He said,

"Is that the place you summoned Auron?" I asked,

"Yes," He answered, I didn't entirely trust him, but if something happened to Riku... I have to make sure.

"Alright, don't keep me waiting too long." I demanded as we both head off, along the way I decided it was time to try to bring out the Darkness again, like I did at Beasts Castle. I remember the last time it appeared I was full on anger, I try to recreate that anger, but instead of the Darkness manifesting, the sharp pain returned in mu chest. The more angry I got the worse the pain sharpened. I finally got to the room Hades told me to meet him and sat down in a large stone chair that made me look small. I decided to try again, this time trying to focus the Darkness into mu hand, In a matter of time a small orb of Darkness forms floating above my hand. I couldn't believe my eyes, Father always told me that Darkness was evil. But light and Darkness cannot exist without each other. I know there is light in my heart, so in return there must be Darkness, but how much? and why does it cause me pain? I was creating more questions than answers. I continue to try to control the Darkness until I become exhausted. it wasn't until then that I realized that more than two hours had gone by.

"What's taking him so long?" I said getting up to go find him. I get to the door... but it won't open. I push a little harder but nothing happened... please don't tell me I just fell for a trap... "Ah! why am I so stupid!" I yell, a puff of smoke is heard behind me, I quickly turn around with Keyblade in hand. There was no one there, but there was a small statue of Auron that wasn't there before, I reach for the statue when I hear a voice in the back of my head,

"We've come for you, my lady." I turn around to see a swarm of nobodies surrounding me,

"Where did you?" I said swinging my Keyblade to keep them away. My chest began to throb, I was already out of breath. I used too much energy trying to control the Darkness. The Keyblade felt heavy, before I knew it the nobodies had me pinned down... I didn't have the strength to fight back... Sorry Riku...

"Let her go!" Sora yells as the nobodies pinning me down disappeared, Donald and Goofy defeat the rest of the nobodies as Sora helps me to my feet.

"Thanks Sora, I..." Sora bonks me on the head, "Ow..."

"What were you thinking?" Sora yelled,

"Yeah... I deserve that..." I said looking down, I did the one thing Sora demanded that I never do, trust a stranger... Hades is as strange as they get.

"Why did you come here anyway?" Sora asked,

"Hades told me that Riku left me a message, and I thought, real or not it might help us." I explained,

"I see... well now that were here, grab the statue so we can save Auron and Hercules," Sora said,

"This one?" I asked picking up the statue, he explained that Hades was using me to hold Auron's free will hostage using this statue. we begin to leave when more nobodies appear.

"Hey, go away!" Donald yelled, we didn't have time for this. Every second wasted is one where Hercules could lose. I wish there was something that would keep them busy while we escaped.

"Look!" Goofy pointed out ad a bunch of heartless appear and begin fighting the nobodies.

"Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it!" Sora said

"We better skedaddle!" Goofy said as we all run back through the underworld, I look back to glance at the heartless that for some reason were no longer attacking us, Was this my doing? or are we just lucky... We were almost to the entrance of the underworld. I felt uncomfortable from the silence coming from Sora who was walking behind me.

"Hey Sara?" Sora said as I slowly turn around

"Yes?" I asked afraid of what he was going to say,

"Do you like Riku?" Sora asked, I began to blush, I didn't know how to answer this question.

"O...of course I like him, the three of us have been friends for years..." I said,

"I mean do you like him more than that?" He asked again. I forgot how blunt Sora can be at times. At this moment I wasn't surprised if my face was bright red.

"W...what gave you t...that idea?" I shuddered. we finally got back to the entrance of the coliseum.

"Just a feeling I got," Sora said as Donald and Goofy grin at me.

"Sara, your face is all red," Goofy said as I quickly run into the coliseum to see Hercules cornered at the edge of the arena trying to hold back Auron's blade.

"Auron!" I yelled as he looks over at us,

"Hey Auron, this belongs to you!" Donald yells as Sora throws the statue at him, it disappears above his and Auron pulls his sword away from Hercules. I jump down to the arena to make sure they were both ok. Hercules falls to his knees and lets out a loud sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you're ok," Auron said to me as he patted my head,

"Auron!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy cheered,

"Prisoner! what happened to our mutual agreement? I can give you a clean slate, but you gotta work with me," Hades said

"Maybe you didn't hear me. This in My story, and you're not part of it." Auron said placing his hand on my shoulder. Hades bursts into flames of anger as he appears in front of us,

"That's it! This game is over. I've played by the rules so far." Hades ranted,

"How is holding my sister hostage playing by the rules?" Sora asked,

"Okay, I confess! I was using Sara so Wonder boy would lose, but it was still a fair fight. C'mon, is that really so wrong?" Hades said,

"Really? A fair fight?" Sora said as the four of us laugh.

"Laugh, laugh, laugh all you want! Because the laughing is about to stop. Wanna know why?" Hades went on, I kind of wanted to say no. "Because now were gonna play by my rules." He snaps his fingers and a large door opens behind him, it looks like a cliff that went on forever into a dark abyss. Meg screams as she appears floating above the cliff.

"Meg!" Hercules yells,

"Hercules!" She yelled as she floated further and further away from the cliff edge.

"Hey, I warned you right from the get go. you don't compete, you lose the girl." Hades snaps his fingers again and Meg falls into the abyss.

"No!" Hercules said running over to the edge of the cliff. "Meg! Hang on!" he yelled and he dives into the abyss after her.

"Looks like wonder buy had dropped out of the standings." Hades said as we all get ready to fight.

"Well, you still got us to deal with!" Sora said.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be good." Hades said turning red, we begin fighting him but all of our hits bounced off. Hades lets out an evil laugh.

"We can't win!" Sora said,

"How come?" Donald asked,

"Because it's his underworld." Auron said, All of a sudden I could feel Hercules' light glow brighter, until it felt like it was on top of us.

"Gee, then how do we beat him?" Goofy asked

"I think a true hero should be able to help." Hercules said appearing next to me holding Meg in his arms.

"But... you..." Hades couldn't believe his eyes,

"I owe you one Hades. I didn't hesitate to give my life for meg's. And then, I remembered! A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart." Hercules explained putting Meg down. "I'll never forget that again.

"Just no more crazy stunts," Sora said

"Please," I begged, Hercules leans close to me and Sora,

"People do crazy things, when there in love." Hercules said

"Just like Sara!" Donald said,

"Hey!" I said as we all begin to laugh,

"What is to funny you imbeciles! How dare you get a happy ending! How dare you!" Hades said attacking, with there being six of us fighting, Hades didn't stand a chance. We knock him around until he's at the cliff edge. Sora swings his Keyblade and Hade's back's up.

"It's... not over... yet..." Hades said as he loses his footing and falls into the abyss, his screams echoing throughout the underworld.

"We did it!" I cheered

"And good riddance." Sora added, we high-five. everyone leaves the coliseum and end up back at the entrance on the underworld.

"What are you gonna do now?" Donald asked Auron

"I lived my life defending others. But now... there's no one left to protect. Maybe... it's time I shape my own story." Auron said.

"Yeah... you deserve it, Auron- After everything you've been through," Sora said as Auron chuckles,

"I suppose, I should thank you." he said,

"Not at all," Sora said,

"Fine," Auron said looking away, they all lower their heads.

"I mean, sure, you could thank us, a little..." Sora said as I laugh,

"You should say what you mean... I guess I could spare a few words," Auron said with a grin, "Thanks for meddling."

"Hey, what's that mean?" Sora said as Auron places his hand on my head,

"Don't try to do too much by yourself... I learned that the hard way." He said,

"Yeah, I'm beginning to understand that." I said as he smiles at me and leaves. we head back up to the Olympus coliseum to check up on Meg and Hercules, it was already night when we reached them.

"Thanks you guy's, you're the best!" Hercules said

"Excuse us for meddling..." Donald was still upset at what Auron said.

"Aw... Sounds like somebody's feathers are a little ruffled." Meg said as I giggle, "I'm kidding, thank you, Sora, Sara, Donald, Goofy."

"So where you guy's headed next?" Hercules asked,

"aw, you know... " Sora was trying to change the subject,

"Yeah, we gotta go." Donald said,

"Uh-huh, before we start meddlin'," Goofy said

"Right," Sora and I say,

"Are you turkeys trying to put me out of a job?" Phil said walking up to us. "If you keep acing every challenge, champ, who am I going to train?"

"Aw, you can't abandon me now, Phil! I gotta be at the top of my game in case Hades shows up again." Hercules said,

"Hey are we true heroes yet?" Donald jumped in

"Yeah! come on Phil, how 'bout it?" Sora said

"Lemme see now.. well you're not wise enough... not quite... seasoned enough..." Phil said

"Why do I feel he's making this stuff up?" I said,

"Look, kid, it's not my call! course if it was my call, you'd have no problem. I'd make you all heroes, in a heartbeat!"

"Really?" Sora said

"Say that again" Donald demanded,

"On second thought, if those are your hero faces, you still have a lot of work to do." Phil said walking away as Donald and Sora start fallowing him.

"Hey, what do you mean?" Donald asked

"Go away!" Phil demanded,

"Phil!" Sora yelled as him and Donald begin chasing Phil,

"Leave me alone!" He pleaded,

"See that?" Meg pointed up to the stars, there was a constellation that looked like Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Well Whaddaya know..." Hercules said

"I knew they had it in them!" I said as they cheer, we all say our good- byes and head back to Halloween town to make sure Jack is behaving.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Halloween town

Our last trip to Halloween town was a little eventful, but I'm hoping it is not a hectic as last time. We arrive in the forest outside of Halloween town, we look around to see that there are presents scattered everywhere.

"Huh?" Donald said pointing out Jack in a Santa Clause outfit, he was picking up the presents until he noticed us.

"Perfect timing! Lend me a hand, won't you?" Jack asked waving us down, he walks up to us, "These presents must belong to Sandy Claws. So I thought I'd better return them. We all look at him not entirely thrilled with his story.

"You just happened to find them?" Sora said not trying to sound rude, but honestly, we didn't believe him.

"Of, course Sora," Jack kneeled down to make eye... well he doesn't really have eyes... we'll just say he came down to a personal level. "I'm finished with Christmas fantasies. You know that."

"Sure..." I added,

"But you thought you'd hold onto the suit?" Sora continued

"What this? It's just a costume." Jack looked away, "And Sally worked so hard making it! Come on. We've got work to do!" Jack said changing the subject. We all grab armfuls or presents and fallow Jack to Christmas town.

"Hey Sara, after we find Kairi and Riku and go back to the Islands, maybe we can all celebrate Christmas together." Sora suggested.

"I'd like that." I said with a smile, we make it to Santa's workshop to see him pacing around the room,

"Oh!" He cheers seeing the presents in our hands, we place them on a table on front of us, "Where ever did you find these?" He asked walking up to us.

"In Halloween town, You'll be needing them for Christmas, right Sandy?" Jack said,

"Of course. But these are just a few of the Christmas presents that were stolen." Santa said we all looked shocked,

"Stolen?" Sora and I yell, we turn to look at Jack,

"Oh Sandy... you don't think it was me?" Jack said, shocked at the notion,

"Still wearing the outfit, I see." Santa said,

"I'd just thought I'd dress for the occasion... But. if you don't believe me, then we'll just have to find out who really did it!" Jack said,

"We?" I said letting out a loud sigh, "Sometimes I think were automatically on the volunteer list." I added,

"Very well, I'll leave it to you." Santa said... and here we go again,

"Alright, Sora, Sara, Donald, Goofy! We're off!" Jack said as we fallow him to the toy room. We arrive to see Lock, Shock and Barrel making a mess.

"Hey!" Donald yelled causing them to stop,

"So you three took them!" Sora proclaimed,

"Took what?" Lock asked,

"You stole the presents, didn't you?" Jack said

"It wasn't us!" Shock argued,

"But..." Barrel said as they all begin to ponder,

"It really sounds like fun!" Lock said

"Run for it!" All three of them yell as they run in different directions. We all run after them having trouble at first, it's like trying to grab a piece of cotton in a rapid river, but we finally manage to catch them.

"Alright, out with it!" I demanded as they all cowered in fear

"It really wasn't us!" Lock pleaded,

"We were getting parts for Dr. Finkelstein." Barrel explained,

"Then let's go give the Doctor a visit." Jack said as we make our way back to Halloween town.

"Sora," I said getting his attention as we start to exit the forest,

"Yeah?" Sora asked still walking,

"I'm trying to piece everything together, so tell me if I'm missing anything." I said,

"Um... ok?" he said.

"So, Xemnas is the nobody of Xeanort and he's the leader of Organization XIII. His heartless, Ansem... who wasn't the real Ansem was the one who took over Riku's body and tried to open Kingdom Hearts?" I began,

"Yeah... that's right." Sora agreed.

"Now Xemnas is collecting hearts to create his own Kingdom hearts," I said

"That sounds about right." Sora said, I could tell he was still confused about the whole thing.

"But why do they need hearts when Kingdom hearts already exists? and who is this princess that Xaldin referred to?" I asked,

"Well..." Sora stops and thinks, "That's a good question..." He said

"You! you can't be here! Leave Halloween town by order of the mayor!" We hear the Mayor yell in town square, "Somebody? Anybody! I'm only an elected official - I can't handle this by myself." He said as we run up to find heartless carrying around presents.

"We've got to get those presents!" Jack said as we quickly defeat the heartless. Jack walks over to a ruined present box but steps on the actual present in the process.

"What a shame! it looks like it was such a nice present." Jack said standing on top of the real present.

"Uh... Jack..." Sora tried to get his attention when the Doctors door swings open and he comes out.

"Oh, help! Someone help me!" The Doctor yelled, "My latest experiment is gone- it's been stolen!" the Doctor yelled, we all run up to him, so now someone has stolen a bunch of Christmas presents and a giant robot? ... this place is just full of surprises.

"With the heartless gone we're at a dead end..." Jack said

"Maybe not!" I said as everyone turns to me... it took me by surprise at how everyone was staring intently, "Um... what if we bait the thief into coming to us?" I said,

"That's a great idea!" Donald praised,

"And I think I know just the thing!" Jack said running off with us right behind.

"Jack wait!" Sora yells as we arrive back in Christmas town, Jack explains the rest of his idea that we make presents as the bait and take him by surprise. We ask Santa to use his workshop to make the presents and quickly get to work.

"All done!" Donald cheers,

"Not quite." Jack said

"There's more?" Goofy looked at him confused,

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the rest." Jack said, we left him too it and headed back down to Santa.

"Did you finish making the presents?" he asked,

"Yep," I said,

"Just waiting on Jack," Sora added,

"So, uh, where do you think we oughta leave them?" Goofy asked.

"Hmm... Oh, I know a good spot." Santa said

"I'm back," Jack said entering the room.

"Good, fallow me," Santa said as we fallow him outside to the town square. he opens a pair of large doors and turns to us, "This plaza should work well for your plan." Santa said setting his gaze towards Jack. "Now Jack... what is your plan?" He asked

"I've got it all figured out." Jack said,

"You do?" Santa said not convinced,

"Of course! And I also have a wonderful idea. If we catch the thief for you. I would be honored to deliver the-," Sora and I quickly run over and cover his mouth.

"And on that note..." Sora said

"We'll be going," I finished, all four of us start dragging Jack into the plaza.

"What are you doing? let me go!" He muffled out as we entered the plaza. after we manage to calm Jack down, he throws us into a giant box that looks like a Christmas present. we all wait for the thief.

"Stop kicking!" Donald yelled, it was pitch black inside the box.

"It's not me, Donald." Goofy said,

"Will somebody get there elbow out of my back!" I yelled

"Sorry..." Sora said,

"Patience, friends..." Jack said.

"Shhh!" We all said. waiting for something to happen...

"I said cut it out!" Donald yelled again, starting to shake the box

"Gawrsh, was that you?" Goofy asked, I have no idea to whom he was referring to.

"How come we have to be the bait?" Sora asked as I feel somebody wrap their arm around my waist.

"Good plan, eh?" Jack said, I could feel Sora pull me closer, I remembered that Sora doesn't like enclosed spaces.

"Ouch!" Donald yelled, we begin to hear the sound of creaking metal in the rhythm of footsteps coming towards us. just before it grabs the box we jump out.

"Gotcha!" Sora yelled,

"Huh?" Jack said confused at what we were looking at. It was a pieced together robot that looked like it was barely alive, "Dr. Finkelstein's experiment did it!" Jack said, we quickly jump out of the box, tripping each other in the process, and begin fighting the thing. It breaks into five pieces and we all fought them one on one. But the more I fought, the more the pain began to hurt in my chest, was the Darkness trying to get out? I didn't want to risk Sora seeing me control Darkness until I had more answers. I keep fighting until we all defeat it.

"We did it! The mystery is solved!" Jack cheered, I tried to hide that I was out of breath. Santa rides up in his sled and walks up to us.

"Did you catch the thief." he asked,

"Naturally!" Jack said,

"I just can't figure out..." Sora looks over at the scraps of the monster, "Why the Doctors experiment would go around stealing Christmas presents." Sora said,

"His experiment?" Santa said,

"The thief!" Jack said, "It was a moving puppet made by Dr. Finkelstein."

"Hmm... The Doctor's made a moving puppet? I see... he is always tinkering with things." Santa quickly changes the subject, "Now listen, Jack. I'd like to thank you, and while delivering presents is something only I can do, I can give you an idea of what it feels like." Jack smiles,

"Sandy Claws!" Jack jumps into Santa's sled.

"Yes, all that poor puppet wanted was a heart." Santa said taking Jack on a ride. We head back to Halloween town to say good-bye to Sally, and tell the Doctor about what happened to his experiment.

"Interesting! So the puppet wasn't stolen after all! It ran away on its own. in other words. My experiment was an overwhelming success!" The Doctor praised himself.

"Santa Clause thinks it left because it was trying to find a heart." Sora explained,

"That's quite possible, unlike my Sally, it wasn't equipped with a heart." he said leaving.

"But if it wanted a heart, why was it going around stealing Christmas presents?" Sora asked and I just shrugged,

"Maybe it's because presents are a way to give your heart to someone special." Sally said walking up to us.

"Hmm... when you put it that way." Sora said, I grab onto my necklace.

"I know what you mean," I said, we begin to Christmas bells as Jack falls from the sky landing right in front of us.

"Happy Halloween!" Santa yells flying off as it begins to snow.

"What a nice present." Sally said in reference to the snow.

"I don't understand." Jack said."There's no box! No ribbon to tie in a bow!"

"Jack it's not about the box or the ribbons, it's about what's inside the box." Sora said... which was completely wrong.

"No Sora," Sally said

"It's the act of giving the gift." I said, I knew where Sally was going.

"To wish deep in your heart to make someone else happy." Sally said.

"Right... of course! your absolutely right Sally." Jack said holding onto his chest, "Wait! what's this? I feel so strange... So very happy!"

"Jack, that must be Sally's Goofy said,

"Really? This wonderful feeling?" He runs up to Sally and grabs her hands. "Oh, Sally! you've given me the nicest present in the world! And I've got nothing to give you in return. What would you like? Just name it. Absolutely anything."

"The nicest present I could ever ask for, Jack, is just to be with you." Sally replied.

"You don't even have to ask for that." Jack said as they begin to dance in the snow.

"Maybe, I never gave her a real present after all." Sora said,

"Who?" Donald asked, Goofy pats Sora's shoulder,

"Aw, I bet Kairi would like most anything you gave her." Goofy said

"I know, That's what made it so hard to decide." Sora said

"It's not the gift, it's what's in your heart." Donald said

"Besides, you have me to help now." I said as we all laugh,

"Kairi's like Sally." Donald said,

"How?" Sora asked,

"Well, as long as she can be with you, what else does she need?" Goofy said,

"I'm the same," I said with a smile,

"You mean with Riku?" Sora asked as I blush,

"No! I... I meant with you!" I said... Although, now that he mentions it... Sora giggles at me. We said our good- bye's and head back to Agrabah.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Agrabah

everything seemed fine in Agrabah, as we walk into the peddlers shop, the walls were made of solid gold and there were piles of gold everywhere. We hear running behind us and turn around to see Aladdin, Abu and Iago right behind us.

"Sora! Don't let him get away!" Aladdin yelled as Sora quickly turns around and charges at the peddler but he trips and falls on his face. As I help Sora up we look over to see the peddler disappeared.

"What's going on?" I asked,

"I can't believe it... That stupid peddler let Jafar out of the lamp!" Aladdin explained.

"Jafar!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy say, I was shocked as well.

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing happen." Iago said,

"And the peddler knows where he is?" I ask,

"I believe he has Jafar's lamp." Aladdin said,

"That would explain all this gold." Donald said, I look over at Sora... Something was wrong.

"Iago, do you have any idea where Jafar might be?" Goofy asked,

"Well... Jafar used to plot his old schemes in the ancient ruins." Iago said,

"Then... that's a good... place to start," Sora said out of breath, he begins to head out,

"Sora!" I yell stopping him in his tracks, I storm over to him and press my forehead against his.

"Uh, Sara? What are you doing?" Goofy asked.

"You have a fever." I said as I make Sora sit down.

"I'm fine..." He said, he looked dizzy and his face was pale... he was far from fine.

"Aladdin, can we take Sora to the palace and put him in Jasmine's care while we go after Jafar?" I quickly ask. The only thing I wanted to do now was stay with Sora and take care of him, but with Jafar on the loose... we need to place him in someone else's care.

"Yeah," Aladdin agreed,

"Guy's, I'm perfectly fine..." Sora said trying to stand up but collapses, Aladdin was barely able to catch him.

"Yeah, sure you are." I said, Aladdin summons carpet and we take Sora over to the palace entrance. Jasmine runs up to us.

"What happened?" She asked looking at Sora.

"He's running a fever," I explained. I look over at Sora who had fallen asleep, "Can you take care of him until we take care of Jafar?" I ask,

"Of course," She said, Jasmine calls over some guards who carry Sora off into the palace, "Please be careful." She said,

"We will," I said looking over at Iago, "Can you take us to the ruins?" I ask,

"Y... yeah," He said hesitantly. We fallow Iago outside of the city walls and face the east, a huge sandstorm was ravaging in the distance.

"What a disaster! We're just gonna hafta turn back." Iago said,

"There's gotta be another way..." Aladdin said

"besides, we can't give up! Sora's counting on us." I said as Donald and Goofy nod in agreement. Sora is always the one to save the day... Now it's my turn.

"Aw, c'mon, kid that's an easy one!" We hear Genie's voice echoing around us, "Al, ol' buddy, ol' pal!" He said flying up to Aladdin, "This is what having a genie for a best friend is all about! I mean how can you leave me on the sidelines at a time like this! Live large! Wow em', Al. Give 'em the old razzmatazz! What do you say, kid?"

"Hey, Genie!" I said,

"Sora!..." He pauses and looks at me, "Wait, your Sara... but where's Sora?" he asked,

"He's sitting this one out." I said,

"Alright! Wanna see a little something I call Sandstorm Sweep?" Genie asked,

"Uh- huh!" The three of us say.

"Take it away Genie." Aladdin said, Genie looks over at the sandstorm ready to put on a big show but stops and frowns.

"You know? one lousy sandstorm is just too easy." Genie points at the sandstorm and it disappears, we all look in aw, we turn around to thank him but he was already gone, "How about giving me a challenge next time, eh Al?" Genie's voice echoed, we head to the ruins,

When we arrive, we're stopped by a steep cliff.

"Now what do we do?" Aladdin said, Carpet fly's over us.

"Nice timing Carpet!" I said, we all climb on carpet and begin to fly around with Iago in the lead. We come to a strange tower but we're stopped by what looks like a transparent person, we quickly defeat it and head inside the building. We stop in a large room ready to fight.

"The game's up Jafar!" I yelled, even though I have no idea what Jafar looks like... We look around but no one is here but us.

"You sure this was it?" Aladdin asked Iago as we all turned to look at him,

"Iago?" Donald said, Iago fly's away from us and lands on a nearby ledge, he lowers his head.

"Ya gotta understand. It wasn't my idea!" Iago pleaded, "It was Jafar. He made me bring you here. You don't know him like I do! He can be very convincing!... He said if I didn't cooperate, he was gonna-" Aladdin interrupts him.

"Where is he?" He demanded,

"C'mon Al, you've gotta forgive me." Iago pleaded,

"Where's Jafar!" Aladdin yelled ignoring him.

"Well... um, let's see... right about now, he's probably attacking the palace." Iago said, "I had no choice! His eyes, they got all creepy and weird!" Iago said,

"Whatever!" I said, I couldn't believe he would betray us like this, "Iago, you're supposed to be our friend. But you've been playing both sides, just to make sure you save yourself."

"I knew you were still a bad guy!" Donald said

"I'm sorry!" Iago said as he accidently knocks over a vase and it breaks. The entire room starts shaking,

"What's going on?" I said

"It's another trap!" Goofy said, Carpet fly's up to us.

"Let's go!" Aladdin said as we all climb onto Carpet and fly all the way back to Agrabah. We climb off Carpet and it falls to the ground.

"Get some rest, Carpet. You earned it." Aladdin said,

"C'mon, let's get Jafar!" Iago said as Aladdin and I look at him confused.

"And who asked you?" I said

"Let's head to the palace, Hurry!" Aladdin said, we run over to the Palace gates to see a tall man talking to Jasmine, who was chained to a wall,

"Right about now... your precious Aladdin is whispering your name, with his last breath!" The man said as Jasmine smiles at the sight of us, the man turns around shocked to see us there, we get ready to fight.

"What was that you were saying, Jafar?" Aladdin said, well, looks like I know what he looks like now. I look over to the side to see Sora unconscious leaning against the wall. Jafar looks at me then looks over at Sora confused.

"It can't be!" He said, "There are two of you?" He said

"You better believe it! The name's Sara, I'm Sora's twin sister and you're going to give me my brother back!" I said, Iago fly's beside me, Jafar turns his gaze towards him.

"You dare defy me! You useless bird!" Jafar said pointing his staff at Iago and it started glowing, we brace ourselves for impact but Jafar quickly points the staff at Aladdin as a lazar shoots out of the staff.

"Al!" Iago yells as he gets in the way of the attack and falls to the ground.

"Iago!" Goofy yells.

"You'll all be joining him... very soon!" Jafar said as he transforms into a giant red genie.

"Donald! Goofy! Aladdin!" I yelled, "Get everyone out of here!" I said as Aladdin helps Jasmine escape as Goofy grabs Sora and Donald grabs Iago. I look up to see a building being thrown at me. I try to run out of the way only to be picked up by Carpet before it crushes me. "C'mon Carpet! Let's show him what we can do!" I said as we fly up and begin attacking him.

"What chance does a little girl have of defeating an all powerful genie alone?" he said as he takes a swing at us only for us to dodge.

"A lot more than you defeating me!" I said taking another whack at him. Jafar swings his arm and grasps me in his hand... I couldn't move!

"What was that you were saying?" He said he tightened his grip, it was becoming hard to breath. The sharp pain returned in my chest... This time I plan on using it, I concentrate on forming the darkness around my body and slowly begin to pry his hand open, "What?" He said as I slip through his fingers and Carpet catches me.

"It's over Jafar!" I said pulling all the darkness into the palm of my hand shooting it through Jafar's chest,

"No... How can I be defeated again, by a pack of filthy street rats?" He said beginning to disappear. As Carpet and I begin to fly away from him I turn my head and look at him,

"Don't mess with street rats!" I said as Jafar explodes, I fly down to Aladdin and the others to see Sora was now awake.

"Sara!" Sora yelled as I jump off of Carpet and hug him.

"Are you ok?"I asked placing my palm on his forehead, he no longer had a fever and the color from his face returned.

"Yeah," Sora said with a smile as Genie appears.

"You went mano a mano with Jafar and you didn't invite me, Al?" He said,

"Sorry Genie, things happened kinds fast. And besides, Sara was the one who took him on." Aladdin said,

"And I had some new moves to show off, too..." Genie sulked,

"But Genie, we still need your help!" Donald said,

"Who's gonna fix Agrabah?" Sora asked, I didn't notice until now that Jafar totaled the city.

"Oh yeah!" Genie cheered, "One super- duper spruced- up Agrabah comin' right up! you won't even recognize the place when I'm through with it!"

"Just like it was, please." Aladdin said

"Really? Same old same old?" Genie asked as we all nod to him.

"Alright," Genie said as he waves his hands and Agrabah is as good as new, "Et viola! Next time let me put in a few swimming pools, Kay?" Genie said as he left. Aladdin lets out a sigh of relief.

"I guess Agrabah's alright now." Sora said

"Yeah! Thanks guy's." Aladdin said,

"And thanks for taking care of Sora." I said to Jasmine,

"It's the least I could do." She said,

"Hey, you behave yourself, got it?" Sora said to Iago.

"I most definitely got it! No more looking' out for number one, I'm reformed! I wana be a good friend, like Genie but I can't do anything to help you. What kind of friend is that?" Iago said.

"Oh-no, It's not like that, Iago. Friends don't have to do stuff. As long as you have fun hanging out together, that's all that matters." Sora said.

"So... what do you guys do for fun?" Aladdin asked,

"We do this!" Donald said as him and Goofy make funny faces,

"Uh... that's not quite what I meant." Aladdin said

"Well anyway..." Sora said,

"Sara, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jasmine asked,

"Um... sure." I said as we walk away from the rest of the group. we stop next some stairs where the others can't see us.

"How long has that been going on?" She asked,

"What?" I asked confused, she places her hand on my chest and it begins to burn. I quickly back away trying to catch my breath.

"How long has the Darkness been causing you pain?" Jasmine asked, she saw right through me. I shouldn't underestimate the power of a princess of heart.

"Since I began my journey," I said, no keeping it from her now, "Do you know why this is happening?" I asked her, she shook her head,

"Sorry, the only advice I can give you is stay as far away from Darkness as you possibly can, for some reason it seems the Darkness is attracted to you." Jasmine said

"I'll keep that in mind." I said, Jasmine had a point, if I stayed away from darkness the pain might go away. We walk back over to the others.

"Well, you've done it again, Sora." Aladdin said, "Don't forget about us, Okay?"

"I won't." Sora said with a smile.

"And Sora... about that friend of yours, the one you're looking for..." Aladdin said as Sora lowers his head, he was thinking about Riku, "You'll find him. Trust me." We all say our good-bye's and head out.

"So where are we going?" I asked as Sora takes the wheel

"Hey, were getting a signal to head back to Hallow Bastion." Donald said, I was a little hesitant to go back there, things didn't go so well last time. And there's a chance Father is still there. But as long as I stay with Sora, I'll be just fine.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hallow Bastion

We arrive at the market place in the exact spot we did last time, I felt uneasy being here. A small group of heartless runs by.

"Wait a sec... I thought everything was supposed to be under control here!" Sora said.

"What if it's the organization again?" I ask,

"We better go see Leon." Sora said as we quickly run over to Merlin's house, the heartless all looks different from the last time we were here, almost as if they were made by a computer. After we defeat the heartless we walk into Merlin's house, everyone was there except for Leon.

"Where's Leon?" Sora asked,

"He went on over to Ansem's study to find out what all the ruckus was about." Cid explained, "Turn's out the MCP is using the data in that computer to crank out heartless."

"That MCP sure doesn't know when to quit, does it?" Yuffie said.

"Our plan is to destroy the MCP from the inside, were in the process of combining magic with science to give Tron a boost... but we lost contact with him hours ago." Cid explained,

"Looks like we're visiting Tron." Sora said,

"Do I get to come this time?" I joked as we began to head to Hallow Bastion, I was trying to imagine what the inside of a computer would look like.

"Yeah, you'll like Tron, he's really cool." Sora said

"I hope he's alright." Goofy said,

"Than let's hurry!" I said as we run in to Ansem's computer room, all of the computer monitors have the words posted _Ignorant users Obey the MCP. _

"We'll be there soon Tron," Sora said. we all get in front of the large camera on the other side of the room and Sora pushes a button on the computer and run's up next to me.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked now second guessing my decision to come with them.

"Not at all." Sora said as a flash of light hits us and we're transported to the Data Stream. we arrive in a small room and the first thing I notice is that our outfits changed, we were all wearing black and neon blue, everything around us was outlined with neon colors either blue or orange.

"Where could Tron be?" Goofy asked,

"Let's head for the game grid, the MCP might have trapped him there." Sora said, he walks up to a strange terminal and presses a button and were transported. Right in front of us was a man fighting a bunch of heartless that looked similar to the ones we saw in town.

"Tron!" Sora said,

"Careful...! Watch out!" Tron warned us. We quickly get rid of all the heartless, "Quickly! We gotta stop the MCP!" He runs out of the arena and we fallow.

It felt like hours went by with the amount of heartless that kept getting in our way. "We're almost there." Tron said as another group of heartless stops us.

"Outta the way!" Sora said as they are quickly defeated, we run into a large dome room with a device in the middle.

"What are we waiting for again?" I asked,

"Leon is going to put in a program that will defeat the MCP." Sora explained, \

"Oh..." I said

"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself, I'm Tron." He said

"I'm Sara, Sora's twin." I said,

"Nice to meet you." Tron said,

"You two," I said as we look up waiting for something to happen.

"Come on! Leon!" Sora said impatiently, the ceiling begins to glow,

"There!" Tron said jumping onto the platform.

"Alright!" Sora cheered. Tron takes a disk off his back and holds it up in the air and it floats to the ceiling. after a minuet it floats back down into Tron's hands.

"What's it like?" Goofy asked,

"This is very strange," Tron said,

"That's Merlin's magic," Donald said, I could tell it was giving off magical energy.

"There's a power booster for me!" Tron said putting the disk on his back, "And flight routines for the solar sailor!"

"Meaning... we're set?" Sora asked,

"Well, like you users say... we won't know till we give it a try." Tron said jumping off the platform. We all nod in agreement, "We need a sailor to reach the MCP, so let's get to the simulation hanger!" Tron said as we all run out of the room and head straight to the solar sailor. We all climb inside and Tron gets to work. We set sail and make out way to the MCP.

"Sora, I need to tell you something." I said

"What is it?" Sora asked, still distracted by the ship.

"It's about why Father and I never came back." I said, Sora's face expression completely changed.

"Go on?" He said, very intrigued,

"The reason why I never came back was because Father kept me imprisoned in the mansion we were living in. After I got the Keyblade he had scientists conduct experiments on me." I explained,

"That's why you didn't like the Doctors lab in Halloween town." Sora pieced together, I nodded in response, "But why did he keep you locked up?"

"I don't know, he always treated me like I did something terribly wrong... that's why I left." I said

"You've got to keep a lookout. The MCP isn't going to just let us waltz in." Tron said,

"Sorry," I said as we both smile. A bunch of heartless jump onto the ship, we defeat them easily.

"See! Nothing to worry about." Sora said

"There's one more thing, Sora..." I said, Sora looks over at me. "Father came looking for me and found me the last time we were here in Hallow Bastion." I said,

"What?" Sora said beginning to freak out, "Why didn't you tell me sooner!" He yelled,

"Because... I didn't want you to hate him." I said,

"I think it's a little late for that." Sora said,

"What?" I said confused,

"I've hated him since the day he took you away." Sora said

"Sora..." I said, it kind of explained why he's so nice to others. He used up all his hate on Father.

"Were here." Tron said, we both look over at a large building that had a red beam shooting out of it. "The MCP is straight ahead." he said, Sora grabs my hand.

"We'll talk more later," He said with a smile, "Now it's time to settle this for good!" Sora said, we head inside. A man slowing red approaches us.

"Who's that?" Sora asked,

"Sark, the MCP's number two." Tron explained.

"Tenacious little bugs! your time is up. Prepare for de-resolution!" he said,

"What does that mean?" I asked,

"No idea... let's get 'em!" Sora said as we fight him and win.

"You're very persistent, Tron" Sark said,

"I'm also better than you." Tron said, he must of learned comebacks from Sora...

"We... would have made a great team..." Sark collapses,

"Now for the MCP!" Tron said pointing towards the red thing spinning in the middle of the room.

"That's the MCP?" Sora asked,

"That's it, ugly, isn't it?" Tron said and we all laugh.

"Tron..." The MCP spoke. "Don't you understand? We don't need the users. We've advanced- they're superfluous. Be a part of me, and together the world will be ours to control!" Tron just shook his head.

"MCP, you still don't get it, do you?" Tron said placing his head on the ground and the MCP disappears.

"Well... that was easy," I said, Tron jumps in the air

"We did it!" He cheered,

"I see Tron has a silly side, too." Sora said

"I learned it from you. Of course I do have my silly limits." Tron joked,

"Okay, then I'll tweak your program when I get back to the user world." Sora said, I was surprised to hear him say something like that... he doesn't know how to use computers.

"You? maybe we better not try that." Tron said getting worried,

"Aw... How 'bout it? Singin' Tron? Dancin' Tron! Sound good?" Sora teased,

"Yeah!" Donald said,

"Okay, okay, fine. But before I crash- Sora, Sara, Donald, Goofy... and all the users out there... Thank you... You really helped me. You made me so much stronger. You taught me what friendship is truly all about. And I'll never forget it. As soon as I met you, I knew we were going to defeat the MCP and free the system." Tron said giving Sora a big hug,

"Uh..." Sora was taken my surprise at what just happened.

"Isn't this what users do when they're sorry to say good-bye?" Tron asked,

"Uh... It's a first for me." Sora said

"No it's not." I laughed,

"Right, well it's been a long time since then..." Sora said

"Gawrsh, Tron, it's like a promise that we'll see each other again real soon." Goofy said.

"Okay, well then..." Tron give us all hugs. "I promise..." He said backing up away from us.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked ad Tron jumps into the empty hole in the center of the room.

"Tron..." Sora said as everything gets bright. We all open our eyes to see that we're back in Ansem's computer room.

"You're here!" Aerith said

"Welcome back!" Yuffie said.

"How's the town?" Sora asked, still shocked at what Tron did.

"A- okay!" Yuffie said.

"Not a single trace of the MCP, either. Everything's back to normal. We made it." Aerith said.

"Hey, why the long face?" Yuffie asked looking at Sora, "What happened?"

"Tron just disappeared." Donald said.

"And he promised he'd see us again..." Sora said, the computer alarm's begin to go off.

"What's happening?" I asked as we all look at the computer.

"Greeting's friends." Tron's voice came out of the computer. "System is up, and ready for user input."

"Tron!" Sora smiled,

"Stay in touch." Tron said,

"We promise." I said as Donald runs up to the computer.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" He said as he began to press buttons.

"Hey, stop that! It tickles!" Tron said.

"Tron is ticklish?" Goofy said, Sora grins as Goofy and I giggle.

"How 'bout this?" Sora started pressing multiple buttons.

"Please, stop that!" Tron said laughing.

"I think Tron's been hanging around those guys too long." Yuffie said,

"What does that say about me?" I asked,

"You don't wana know." Sora said as we all laugh.

"W-wait, wait just a minute." Tron said as Sora stops. "I want to show you something I dug up from the system archives. You can see the town back when it was first built." Tron said. We all go outside and watch glittering lights fall from the sky,

"You know, this town had another name once." Aerith said, "Radiant Garden."

"What a pretty name." I said.

"Well... We better get going." Sora said, he looked sad,

"What's wrong Sora?" I asked

"We've been to every world twice and we still haven't found Riku or Kairi..." Sora said, "We're at a dead end."

"what about that picture we found?" Goofy asked referring to the picture of Haner, Pence and Olette with Roxas.

"Oh yeah!" Sora said,

"Let's go find this mansion is Twilight Town!" I said as we head out,

"Come back soon!" Yuffie said as we wave good- bye, we run to the Gummy ship only to be confronted by a man in a familiar outfit.

"You don't know when to quit." I said as he walks up to us.

"Dad?" Sora said,

"Hello son," He said, I could already tell that Sora was getting angry, "I'm sorry, but Sara needs to come with me." He said as we all get ready to fight.

"No way!" Sora yelled, I knew we stood a chance if we all fought him together,

"Darkness to light..." He said as I fall to my knees.

"Sara?" Sora looked at me confused,

"What's wrong?" Donald asked,

"I... can't move..." I said, I forgot about that safe word father told me about last time I encountered him.

"I'd be troublesome if she used her power to its full extent." Father said, "Sorry Son, but I have to defeat you and take Sara back home." He said,

"Not gonna happen!" Sora said as they all start fighting, I began to focus the Darkness within me to help me muster the strength to move. Sora and the others collapse. "It's not possible..." He said unable to move.

"It had to be done..." Father said as he knocks Sora unconscious.

"Sora!" I yell as I use the Darkness to get to my feet, "I'm... not going with you...Anywhere!" I screamed as I summon my Keyblade and charge at him. He dodges my attach, the Darkness began to manifest around my body,

"No..." He said as he grabs my wrist and pulls my close.

"What are you?" I begin to struggle, I could feel the warm light coming from him. I feel a sharp pain in the side of my neck, everything became blurry as I begin to lose control and the Darkness dissipates,

"it's alright Sara..." Father said as I slowly drift asleep...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Roads In-between

"How are her levels?" I hear my father say,

"It's not looking good. It seems that the Darkness is physically harming her body." A scientist said. I could recognize his voice as one of the scientists that conducted experiments on me.

"Is there any way to stop it?" Father asked,

"I can stop the Darkness from harming her body, but these readings suggest there's something else at work here..." the man said,

"Like what?" Father asked,

"I have no idea... If I had a guess... It's that it's the Darkness itself." The scientist said.

"For now stop the Darkness from doing any more harm to Sara." My father said as I open my eyes, "So you're awake..." he said, I look around. we were inside the ship we took when we first left Destiny Islands. I see that I'm lying on a table, unable to move.

"Have you known this whole time?" I asked, father simply nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How do I tell my own daughter that she was destined for evil?" He asked back,

"Good point..." I said with a laugh, "Is there any way to stop it?"

"That's what we've been working on this whole time." He explained. "But because of all the worlds you visited with Sora, It's going to be more difficult." father said, the scientist walks up and casts a strong spell on me.

"AH!" I scream. the sharp pain in my chest begins to burn as if it was trying to rip through my ribs,

"there, that should stop the Darkness from harming you anymore." the scientist said.

"Anymore?" I said gasping for breath. "Why is this happening in the first place?" I asked trying to relax.

"On my world, it is said that if twins are born from parents that are from different worlds, they are destined to become the Twins of Light and Darkness." Father explained, "When both twins are powerful enough, they will clash. This will create the X-blade needed to open Kingdom Hearts."

"So how did you know that Sora was the light and that I was the Darkness?" I asked,

"Two years after the two of you were born you already began absorbing the Darkness around you. It manifested into black clouds around your body, we quickly found a way to suppress it." He explained,

"Then why did you have to separate me from Sora?" I couldn't stop asking questions after I was finally getting some answers.

"We were able to stop the Darkness from manifesting, but we couldn't stop absorbing Darkness. And with Sora being Light, that only attracted more Darkness to you." He explained,

"That's why heartless began gathering on the island..." I said,

"Exactly, Sora attracts Darkness on his own. But when you two are together it becomes like a magnet," He said, "That's why the Darkness was causing you pain, you were absorbing to much at once."

"I guess it all makes sense now..." I said, "But! What about Organization XIII? Even if I need to stay away from other worlds, I can't just stop when were so close to finding Kairi!" I explained.

"What's Organization XIII? and Who's Kairi?" he asked,

"Organization XIII is a group of nobodies that are collecting hearts to create Kingdom Hearts, And Kairi is one of the seven princess' of heart... She was taken by Organization XIII." I explained. I could tell he was genuinely shocked.

"You're right, this must be taken care of... but, getting you home takes priority." he said, "Now, get some rest." Father and the scientist leave the room. I let out a large sigh, I know I should stay... but I gotta help Sora!

"C'mon body... Move!" I said as I feel the Darkness inside me energize my body, I manage to roll off the table and slam onto the floor.

"Ohhh... that had to hurt." I hear a familiar voice. I quickly sit up to see Axel leaning against the wall in front of me.

"when did you?" I said trying to stand up, it seemed that the Darkness didn't give me full control of my body.

"Just now, I've been looking for you." He said walking up to me and squatting down to look me in the eye. His green eyes were mesmerizing... they seemed so familiar to me.

"Why?" I asked,

"Because you're going to help me get Roxas back." He said, the same feeling of familiarity came back, like how I felt around Sora or Kairi.

"You did say you'd always bring us back..." I said... but those weren't my words, it felt like someone else was speaking through me.

"What?" He said confused,

"I have no idea why I said that..." I told him.

"A...anyway, You need to make a decision... Do you want to help Sora? yes, or no..." Axel said. The door opened as the Scientist walked into the room.

"Hey! You!" He yelled

"Yes, Axel!" I yelled as Axel quickly picks me up and opens a corridor to darkness.

"Who are you?" The scientist asked,

"Axel... Got it memorized?" He said as he carries me through the corridor on our way to Sora,

"Do you say that to everyone?" I asked,

"Yep!" Axel said,

"Why?" I wanted to know why saying that was so important,

"Because I want to live forever, not physically... but in everyone's thoughts." Alex said,

"Interesting way of doing things." I said as we both laugh,

"You remind me of someone I knew..." He said,

"really? Who?" I asked,

"... I can't, remember..." He said

"Weird," I said,

"Do you thing you can walk?" Axel asked,

"I think so." I said as Axel sets me down, we continue walking, "...Hey,"

"Yeah?" Axel said turning his head

"You were part of the Organization... Do you know about the princess that they all refer to?" I asked,

"Saix explained that she's the one who will open Kingdom Hearts," Axel explained.

"Wait! How can it only take one princess if it takes seven princess of pure heart to open Kingdom Hearts?" I asked,

"I don't know, that's just what I was told." Axel said.

"Do you know who she is?" I asked,

"Yeah.. that... I don't know." He said, "Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"It's fine." I reassured him.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said,

"You answered mine, so I'll answer yours." I said.

"Why's your father crazy?" Axel asked, I couldn't help but giggle.

"He's just trying to help me." I said,

"Yeah... By sedating you?" He didn't buy it.

"He... shows it in different ways." I said and we both laugh, we look up ahead to see a huge horde of nobodies encircling something. "What's that?" I asked we our way through to see Sora fighting with Donald and Goofy, pinned down.

"It's no use!" Sora said, Axel takes out his Chakram's

"Don't stop moving, or the Darkness will overtake you!" Axel said as we both jump in.

"Sara!" Sora, Donald and Goofy said.

"Get goin' " Axel said,

"Why?" Sora asked him, he was confused as to why he was helping in the first place.

"Don't ask, Just do it!" Axel demanded, some nobodies plow Axel to the ground, Sora and I quickly run over to him and remove the nobodies.

"You ok?" Sora asked as Axel looks up to us.

"I kidnapped Kairi, But she got away from me. After that, Saix caught her. He's a member of Organization XIII. Saix, Got it memorized? Now go save her!" Axel said, more nobodies attack and we swing them away,

"Leave us alone!" Sora said as we all begin fighting the nobodies alongside Axel.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side." Axel said,

"Feeling a little... regret?" Sora joked,

"Nah... I can handle these punks. Watch this!" Axel jumps up and charges a super attack that blinds us, Sora and I open our eyes to see that all the nobodies were gone.

"Whoa! Sora and I said astonished at the amount of power Axel just displayed we turn around to see Axel collapsed on the ground, he was beginning to fade away, Sora and I run up to him and kneel.

"You're... fading away..." Sora said, it was exactly like how Xaldin faded away.

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that nobodies actually have beings...right?" Axel chuckles, "Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi. oh, almost forgot... Sorry for what I did to hear." Axel Apologized

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." Sara said.

"Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one." He chuckles again.

"Axel, what were you trying to do?" Sora asked,

"I wanted to see Roxas..." Sora and I looked at each other, "He... was the only one I liked ... He made me feel... like I had a heart. It's kind of... funny... you two make me feel... The same..." Axel said, "Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go!" Axel opens a portal and his eyes close.

"Axel..." Sora said,

"Who are we going to have ice cream with?" I said, tears flowed down my face, but again... these were not my words nor my tears. Axel finishes disappearing. Sora stands up while I'm still wiping the tears away from my eyes. Goofy walks up and helps me to my feet. We all stare into the portal Axel made us.

"This leads to..." Sora became hesitant,

"Aw, come on! Let's get going!" Donald demanded as we all walk through the portal and arrive in a Dark alley. Mickey joins us and walks out of the alley, we run over beside him. We look over to see a darkened city with a huge white castle floating in the sky far in the distance, The moon was in the shape of a heart.

"Axel said Kairi's in the dungeon." Sora told Mickey,

"Then we better find a way to get to that castle." Mickey suggested, he split up from us to search more ground, We go another way until Sora stops in front of a strange sky scraper, Sora continues to walk forward but were stopped by some nobodies,

"Sora!" I yell but he collapses, Donald, Goofy quickly defeat the nobodies and run over to Sora as he sits up mumbling.

"You make a good other," Sora said standing up.

"Are you ok?" Donald asked,

"What just happened?" Sora asked.

"You collapsed." I said,

"Then we had to fight some nobodies." Goofy said,

"oh... he said... he defeated Riku..." Sora said, shivers went up my spine,

"Who said that?" Donald asked,

"That guy, in the black coat." Sora said.

"But nobody could defeat Riku!" Donald said, that relaxed me a little.

"Y...yeah, you're right." Sora said.

"A black coat mean Organization XIII, He musta been tryin to trick ya." Goofy said.

"you must be tired, Sora." Donald said,

"Huh?" Sora said confused,

"C'mon, let's just find a way to get into that castle!" Goofy said as we begin to walk forward, I begin to fell a sharp pain in my chest... but I couldn't breathe. I fall to my knees as my head begins throbbing, I begin gasping for breath.

"Sara?" Sora runs over to me and knees in front of me, "What's happening?" He asked as Donald and Goofy run up, My entire body begins to pulsate, the Darkness was burning up inside me,

"Cure!" Donald casts on me but has little affect, Sora lays me down on the ground,

"It's not working!" Sora screamed, everything felt like it was slowing down.

"Cura!" Donald yelled as my body begins to relax, I could breathe again, I looked over to Sora who had tears dripping off his face onto mine,

"You ok?" He asked sitting me up, I nod my head... what just happened? I thought the Darkness wasn't going to cause me any more pain... I think it almost killed me! Sora slowly helped me to my feet but I was dizzy upon standing,

"Let's get going," I said,

"Not until you explain what just happened," Sora said holding me up.

"The Darkness inside my heart is killing me." I said,

"What?" Sora, Donald, Goofy looked at me confused,

"My body absorbs Darkness. But it looks like my body is at its limit," I explained,

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Sora asked,

"Because I didn't know this before." I said, pulling away from Sora, "We don't have time for this!" I said as a bunch of heartless appear. "Come on!" I yelled as Sora, Donald and Goofy take out their weapons, I fallow but nothing happens.

"Sara, what are you doing?" Sora said taking out a heartless,

"I... can't feel my Keyblade..." I said as Goofy shields me from a heartless. Donald finishes it off as Sora runs up to me. "I can't summon my Keyblade..." I said, my heart sunk. the final battle is coming up and I can't use my weapon.

"Don't worry Sara, It'll come back," Sora explained how the same thing happened to him on his first adventure. We head out looking for a weapon while heading towards the castle...

"Sara, your eyes..." Sora points out,

"What about them?" I asked,

"they look more red than brown..." he said,

"It's just your imagination." I said as I look up at the castle... Were coming Kairi!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The World that Never Was

We re-group with Mickey and Sora fill's him in on what just happened. Sadly, we didn't find another weapon for me to use so I'm going to have to depend on my magic... which isn't very good... We continue walking until we reach a cliff right in front of the castle. There seemed to be no path inside.

"Dead end?" Sora said confused,

"There's gotta be a path somewhere." Mickey said, at that moment... I could sense Kairi's light from inside the castle.

"She's really in their Sora!" I said with a smile.

"You positive?" Sora had to make sure, I nodded. A bright light appears on the lower left side of the castle. Sora takes out his Keyblade and points towards the spot that's glowing. The Keyblade creates a clear bridge for us to use to get into the castle.

"Kairi... We're almost there." Sora said as we begin to walk up the bridge.

"Even though you made this bridge, I still don't feel very safe," I said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Don't worry Sara, everything's going to be fine." Mickey reassured me. We get inside the castle and immediately begin looking around.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, "Where are you?"

"Shhh! Remember where we are! This is their stronghold!" Mickey said... Then why do I feel like this was too easy? Mickey quickly runs off.

"Wait! Your majesty!" Donald said but he was already gone. The presence of darkness is felt all around us as we prepare to fight.

"Be careful! I think we got company!" Goofy said, a group on nobody's appears in front of us.

"You going to be ok Sara?" Sora asked,

"I'll be fine! If they get to close, I'll just punch them in the face!" I said with a laugh as we all fight. All I did was support while Goofy protected me... I felt so useless... After we finished them off I could feel the presence of another besides Kairi... it's Riku!

"Everything alright?" Sora asked,

"Yeah," I said. I decided to keep Riku's presence to myself,

"You're not in any pain again are you?" Donald looked at me concerned,

"I feel fine, I promise that if I feel anything I'll let you all know." I said as we continue forward. Everything here was pure white, like a hospital... it made me uncomfortable... But then why did everything feel so familiar? We walk into a large room with a balcony in front of us.

"Sora, you've done well," A hooded Organization member appears at the top of the balcony, it sounded familiar, he takes off his hood to show his blue hair. It was the same guy from Twilight Town!

"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked,

"Who knows? I expect she's catching up with her friend from the Darkness." He said, I let out a quiet sigh. That might mean that Riku has already rescued Kairi.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked the man, I'm guessing this is the man Axel told us about... Saix.

"She doesn't need you anymore." He said,

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Sora said,

"Well, you don't have to... But you can believe this. Organization XIII has no further use for you... Just look there." He points at the heart shaped moon. "Our Kingdom Hearts... Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts... Can you hear their euphoria?"

"Is this guy nuts?" I asked slightly sick of this guy's rambling.

"Now all they need is one more helping from the Keyblade bearer!" He snaps his fingers and portals of darkness begin appearing everywhere, heartless were pouring out by the hundreds until we were completely surrounded.

"We gotta fight!" Donald said as him and Goofy get ready to fight.

"But- Kingdom Hearts!" Sora was conflicted,

"After we get just a few more hearts we can awaken our Princess of Darkness!" He said leaving. My heart felt uneasy by Saix's words.

"Sora!" We hear Kairi's voice, both of us look up to see Kairi looking down at us on a different balcony. "Sora! It's really you! And Sara's here too!" She said, Sora was completely turned around filled with joy to see her.

"Kairi!" He yelled as we were all jumped by heartless and pinned down.

"You leave Sora and Sara alone!" She yells as we attempt to break ourselves free... I decided to try something,

"Get off!" I yell firmly, all the heartless stop moving and get off of all of us, we all stand up.

"What did you?" Sora looked at me.

"I guess... I can control the heartless." I said, "Leave!" I demanded as all the heartless left. We look up to see Kairi fighting some heartless alongside Riku.

"What's going on?" Sora said, I forgot that the form Riku was in right now was the same as Ansem's... Xehanort's heartless. A res spear lands right in front of us.

"Have you been a good boy?" A voice said, I didn't recognize this voice.

"Show yourself!" Sora demanded,

"Oh, it sounds like you haven't." The man appears on the balcony Saix was standing on before, he was older, with a scar on his face and a black eye patch on his right eye, "Sora! Roxas!" he said,

"Roxas? Hey, did he just call me Roxas?" Sora asked... That's right! Sora doesn't know that Roxas is the name of his nobody.

"You really put Organization XIII in a pickle. I guess that must be why the Keyblade chose you. But man, did it pick a dud this time. You don't look like you're half the hero the others were." he said... what others?

"Are you done rambling?" Sora said, I could tell that all he wanted to do right now was find Kairi.

"Rambling? As if! All I'm trying to tell you, traitor, is that your time is up! After I defeat you, your sister's coming with me." He said bringing out two gun shaped weapons. He shoots the same red spear at us and Sora deflects it right back at him, hitting him head on.

"Leave my sister alone!" He yells as we begin fighting, I quickly cast wind on all of us to help our speed while trying to dodge those bullets. He tried to keep his distance but it was impossible since we were using a combination of both close and far ranged attacks, we kept fighting until he collapses.

"What do you want with Sara? And why did you call me Roxas?" Sora asked, the man begins to laugh.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." The man said as his body begins to fade away.

"Hey! Hold on!" Sora said as the man completely disappears.

"Sora! It's Kairi!" Donald pointed out that Kairi was still on the balcony with Riku.

"Kairi, we're on our way!" Sora said, we begin to walk forward. We climb up some stairs, Sora slightly running ahead of us, until we reach the balcony. We see Kairi and Riku were done fighting.

"Kairi, you were great!" Donald said as she turns around and looks at us. She gives a smile as she walks up to Sora, they just look at each other.

"You are different, Kairi" Sora said with a smile. "But I'm just glad you're here!"

"You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you, Sara helped me gain the courage to do that." She smiles at me, I smiled back as Sora looks down,

"I'm sorry," Sora said as Kairi rind up and embraces him.

"This is real..." She said holding him tightly. Sora begins to hug her back. I look over at Riku to see him open a corridor of Darkness and was about to leave, All I wanted to do was run over to him and hold him tight.

"Wait, Ansem..." Sora said as Riku stops, "I mean, Xehanort's heartless... I never thought for a second that I'd ever see you again. Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad. But... but you saved Kairi, right? I have to be grateful for that... Thanks." Sora finishes as Riku begins walking off again... I couldn't take it! I didn't want to be separated from Riku again. Both Kairi and I run up and grab his arms.

"Riku!" I said,

"Don't go!" Kairi pleaded,

"Huh?" Goofy said,

"Sara, what did you just say?" Sora asked,

"Riku." I said, Riku tries to pull Kairi and me off but we didn't let go.

"I'm no one- Jus a castaway from the Darkness." Riku said, he was trying to push us away.

"Sora, come here, say something to him!" Kairi said, Sora walks up to us as Kairi grabs Sora and Riku's hands. "Here, you'll understand," Kairi places all three of their hands together. "Close your eyes." Sora does so, after a minuet he opens his eyes and looks up at Riku as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Riku... It's Riku, Riku's here." Sora falls to the ground, " I looked for you." Sora began to cry,

"C'mon, Sora. You got to pull it together." Riku said, his voice changed, maybe it was because of Kairi, his voice was more soft and calm now.

"I looked everywhere for you." Sora said,

"I didn't want you to find me." Riku said.

"But it was him that was helping us, wasn't it?" Goofy said, Donald just looks at him confused, "Those clues we kept finding. That musta been Riku." Sora stands up wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"I was starting to worry you guys weren't ever gonna catch on." Riku said, "Sora never did pick the brightest friends."

"What do you mean by that?" Donald asked sounding offended,

"Why didn't you let me know you were ok?" Sora asked,

"I told you. I didn't want to be found, not like this... I couldn't. I fought Ansem, with Xehanort's heartless- when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of Darkness, I had to become Ansem myself." Riku explained... wait, since I welcomed darkness, what's going to happen to me?

"Does that mean... you can't change back?" Kairi asked,

"This battle isn't over. And until it is, I still need the power of Darkness." Riku said.

"Then... lets finish it. You're still Riku, no matter what!" Sora said as we all smile. "So how 'bout it? Think we can handle one last rumble together?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy, "The king's waiting!"

"Yeah! let's get going!" Donald said as we head off,

"Is everything alright?" Riku asked me

"Well..." I look at my hand, "I can't get my Keyblade to materialize..." I said with a frown, he puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close.

"Then don't leave my side," Riku said as I blush, those words filled me with so much joy... but we both know that now that I'm defenseless, I'm a easy target. We continue walking as I feel a sharp pain in my chest as if someone just struck me in the heart.

"Sora..." I said as I begin to fall, Riku catches me and slowly sets be down, everyone runs up to me.

"Is it happening again?" Sora asked,

"What's happening again?" Kairi asked beginning to freak out.

"It's different... the pain... feels like someone stabbed my heart." I said,

"Cura!" Donald casts, I got my energy back but the pain didn't stop.

"Is it working?" Kairi asked,

"What's going on?" Riku asked, the amount of concern on his face was frightening.

"Sara's body absorbs Darkness and it's killing her..." Sora said

"I... I'm fine." I said standing up. I suppressed the pain before, I can do it again. "The faster we get this over with the faster I can get better."

"Sara's right! Kairi said, "We can't stop now." She said with a smile.

"Besides, I'm not a Keyblade bearer for nothing!" I said,

"You sure?" Riku asked, I nod my head, "Alright, but if you need any help call me right away." he said as we continue on our way. We get to a room but the door the next room was locked. there was a strange portal and we walk through it. We arrive outside on a huge balcony looking out at the heart in the sky, there was a beam of light hitting the heart.

"What's that?" Sora asked,

"It's the king and Diz- I mean. Ansem the wise. They must be higher up. We better hurry." Riku said, Sora and I run side by side back to the portal, we hear something behind us and turn around. Luxord appeared behind us separating us from the others, he snaps his fingers and the others get surrounded by giant playing cards. the begin spinning until he snaps his fingers again and the cards slide out of the way showing that the others were gone.

"You!" Sora said as we get ready to fight,

"I'd rather we just skip the formalities." Luxord said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Truth About Hearts

Luxord didn't really play fair but he was still no match for Sora's Keyblade and my magic. Sora charges at Luxord who puts up a barrier of cards to shield him from Sora attack. Sora's Keyblade slices straight through as Luxord fall to one knee.

"How could you... Roxas..." Luxord said,

"That's Sora!" Sora yelled as Luxord dissipates, four cards appear an Riku and the others reappear from behind them.

"You two ok?" Kairi asked,

"Yeah," I said,

"No worries," Sora added,

"How's the pain?" Riku asked me,

"Better," I said with a smile,

Let's keep moving." Sora said as we return to the other room. We look over to see a different portal has opened.

"Should we go through?" Goofy asked as we walk up to it.

"We might find another Organization member." I said, I know we can take him... but we don't know what other types of stunts other Organization members could pull.

"As long as were all together, nothing can stop us!" Sora said confidently. We all walk through the portal to arrive in a strange room. We continue walking to see Saix staring out a window at the heart in the sky, he turns around and grins.

"Only you could have made it this far in one piece... Roxas." Saix said,

"That's really getting old!" Sora said as Donald and Goofy get in front of him,

"Yeah, he's Sora!" Donald said,

"Different name, same face... I'll kill you and take the princess to Xemnas," Saix said as Riku and I stand in front of Kairi, he lifts his weapon?... It looks like a hammer, and a sword... He swings it at us creating a huge gust of wind. Riku, Kairi and I are blown back as a barrier blocks us from Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Sora!" I yell as I run at the barrier only to be blown back,

"There's nothing you can do." Riku said as the others begin fighting Saix.

"But..." I knew they could handle themselves but I wanted to help.

"Look's like we've got some trouble of our own." Kairi said as some nobodies appear, we all get ready to fight.

"Sara! Stay close!" Riku said as we begin fighting the nobodies, it felt like something was off... as if the pain was beginning to fade away...

"Sara!" Kairi yelled as I noticed a nobody coming right at me,

"Fire!" I yell shooting a fire ball at it, but it completely dodges and continues to come after me... what do I do? I can't hit something moving that fast when my attacks are so slow...

"Use gravity!" I hear a voice in the back of my head,

"g... Gravity!" I cast as all the monsters slammed into the ground, we quickly defeat them.

"Look..." Riku said pointing out that Sora, Donald and Goofy defeated Saix,

"Why... Kingdom Hearts... where is my heart?" Saix said as he disappears, the barrier blocking us from Sora dissipates and we walk over to join them.

"I don't get it. Why's everybody calling me Roxas?" Sora asked,

"Because, Sora. Roxas is your nobody." Riku said,

"My... nobody? But that's crazy, I never turned into a heart... oh, right." Sora said,

"It was when you came to rescue me, remember?" Kairi said, I see flashes of an image of Sora stabbing himself in the heart with a Keyblade... but I wasn't there, how can I remember seeing it?

"Xemnas was the one who found Roxas. He could use the Keyblade because he was your nobody." Riku explained, "That's why Xemnas brought him into the Organization- But Roxas betrayed them." My head began to spin, images of Roxas and Axel filled my head, I was there too... but it wasn't me, did I have a nobody? But how? "After that I fought him because I thought it would help you wake up. I lost, but the next time we wet, I made sure I was the stronger one. Maybe I didn't need to fight him after all. I think he left the Organization because... he really wanted to meet you." Riku said to Sora.

"Roxas... I wish I could meet him, too," Sora said as Riku walks up and points at Sora's heart. Meaning he's never far.

"Alright. Let's go." Riku said as we all head out. We come back through the portal to see the door that was locked before is now open.

"Now we can get to King Mickey!" I cheered, we all run through only to be greeted by nobodies. "Coming through!" I yell as we blast our way through. We climb a set of stairs before we make it back outside, just barely ahead of us was Mickey with Ansem the Wise, he was holding a device.

"Ansem! The machine!" Mickey yelled,

"All the more proof that hearts cannot be contained by data. Run, my friend! It's going to self- destruct, and anything could happen!" Ansem yelled.

"But..." Mickey said,

"Your Majesty!" Sora yelled as we run up to the two of them. Ansem turns his head and looks at us,

"Sora, the rest is up to you... And Roxas- I doubt you can hear me- but... I am sorry." Ansem said,

"Ansem!" Mickey yelled,

"My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says!" Ansem said

"No!" Mickey said as Riku stops him, "Riku...!"

"His heart's already decided, we can't change that," Riku said as Xemnas appears,

"I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. And look- here you all are. How convenient for me. Ansem the Wise... you look so pathetic." Xemnas said,

"Have your laugh, I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you are." Ansem said.

"Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you. You are the source of all Heartless. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared." Xemnas rambled.

"I admit... my disregard brought chaos to more worlds than one. But what were you seeking?" Ansem said, "You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten... is this the answer you've been looking for?" I we could so was stand there and watch them fight.

"All that and more," Xemnas said as he quickly looks at me, "I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time. I thought you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand though. Unlike me, you have a heart. And your powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you." I was starting to think this guy liked to talk more than Hades...

"Xehanort. Foolish apprentice of a foolish man. You have surpassed nothing- only proved how little we both know. We may profess to know the heart, but it's essence is beyond our research. We're both ignorant- as oblivious as when we began. I'm afraid that any world you try to create... any world of yours... would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fail!" The machine Ansem was holding onto begins to spew out sparks, "We've said enough! Riku, you know what to do! King Mickey, my friend, forgive me! Farewell!" the device begins to explode as Sora and Mickey try to save Ansem, only to be stopped by Riku. All of us were thrown back by the blast and knocked out by a white light

"We all slowly lift our heads, Ansem and the machine were gone, and so was the main in my chest. I look over to see Sora slowly lift his head, I turn to see Riku lying on the ground,

"Riku!" I yell as I run up to him,

"Kairi!" Sora yelled making sure Kairi was ok, I sit down beside him and notice that his appearance has changed. He had long silver hair and wore a cloth over his eyes.

"Riku!" I was relieved as he began to lift his head. everyone runs over to look, he seemed confused, Riku looks at Mickey,

"Ansem did say anything could happen..." Mickey said as Riku and I stand up.

"Riku, you gonna take that off?" Sora asked referring to the cloth over his eyes.

"Oh..." Riku said, I stand in front of him and reach around his head to untie the blindfold... I slowly pull it away from his face. He's a lot more handsome than I first thought up when I was at Fathers mansion. Riku opens his eyes, there the most mesmerizing teal blue... Riku smiles at me and I blush.

"What was that?" Sora asked, hopefully referring to the blindfold...

"His eye's couldn't lie." Mickey said,

"Lie? And who were you trying to fool? Huh? Huhh?" Sora joked,

"Myself," Riku answered,

"Riku... C'mon man! why did you try to do so much on your own?" Sora asked, "You got friends... Like us!" Sora gestures to all of us.

"Have you forgotten? I'll tell you why. 'Cause I'm not a total sap like you." Riku teased.

"Say that again!" Sora said going along with the joke as the heart in the sky changes color, I never realized until that that giant heart in the sky is made up of millions of little hearts.

"Uh-ho." Donald said as we look down the balcony to see a swarm of heartless headed our way.

"What should we do, Riku?" Sora asked,

"We must defeat Xemnas. He's the Organization's last survivor." Riku said,

"Right!" Sora agreed,

"But..." I interrupted, "What help am I going to be? I still can't use my Keyblade..." I said as Riku walks up to me and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Believe in yourself, and no one can defeat you." Riku said, he backs up and removes the Organization cloak. He was now wearing a block zipped up sleeveless shirt with a white and yellow vest on top and blow baggy jeans and sneakers. "C'mon!" He said as everyone begins to walk in front of me, I begin to fallow. I feel something pull me back as a hand covers my mouth. Everyone stops and quickly turns around

"Sara!" Sora yelled,

"Farewell," Xemnas said,

"No!" Riku begins to run after me, Xemnas opens a corridor of Darkness and begins to pull me through, I reach my hand out as Riku tries to grab hold of it, only for the door to close.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The Princess of Darkness

We arrive at the top of the castle just below the heart in the sky, Xemnas loosens his grip as I force myself free and fall to the ground.

"What do you want?" I yelled quickly standing up, "Sora already got you all the hearts you wanted, you don't need me to get to him." I said,

"Oh, is that what you thought?" Xemnas said with a smirk, "We were never after you to get to Sora,"

"What? but then why?" I asked slowly backing away from him, the story about the twins of light and Darkness that father told me about sprung into my head. "Is this because I'm the twin of Darkness?" I asked.

"Close, but there's more to it. I don't need you, exactly. I need what's inside your heart." Xemnas said,

"My heart?" I jump back ready to fight, "You're not taking my heart!" I said,

"Wrong again," He said slowly walking towards me, "Do you know how Maleficent found you?" I shook my head, "It's because I told her where to look," I continued backing up.

"Why would you do that?" I asked,

"Because that prison wasn't just meant to keep you in... it was also meant to keep me out." Xemnas said, I backed up into a wall and was now pinned with Xemnas right in front of me. "I need the other you to awaken,"

"The other me?" I said, very uncomfortable at how close he was to me... this was one of those moments where I wished Riku was around being a Jealous boyfriend, if he was my boyfriend...

"Yes, the pain you feel in your heart is the other you trying to come out." He said, Xemnas holds up his hand and an orb of Darkness appears, "This should do it." The orb floats towards me and floats into my chest.

"Finally!" I hear in the back on my head. My chest begins to burn as my heart races.

"What?" I tried to say, it felt like I was being choked. I fell to my knees gasping for air,

"A small amount of Darkness to help her awaken, if you stop fighting it the pain will go away." Xemnas said, I could feel my body already giving in to the darkness. everything became blurry until it went completely black, "Now I wait for you, my princess..."

as I began to wake up it felt like I was floating on water. No, I'm not floating, I'm sinking... into Darkness. I open my eyes to see a light above me shrinking, I want to swim up to the light but if feels like something is dragging me down. I look down to see a set of arms wrapped around my chest. I turn my head to see who it was. A woman with long flowing black hair almost swaying in the darkness like tentacles. Her red eyes staring at me as she grins.

"Just a little further, then you can watch from the sidelines," she said,

"Who are you?" I asked trying to squirm myself free, but her slender arms only tightened their grip.

"I originally had no name, I am one with the Darkness, eternally alone. I am called, Amara the Princess of Darkness." she said as we landed on the ground, somewhere...

"What do you mean watch from the sidelines?" I asked, she lets go of me,

"Exactly what I said," She began fading away, "Now just sit back and watch." She disappears. A screen appears which seems to be looking at the ground.

"Are you alright my lady?" I hear Xemnas' voice as the screen shifts to see Xemnas standing in front of it,

"Yes, although I wish this happened sooner," ... Wait! That's my voice!

"My apologies, but we can discuss that later. First we need to open Kingdom Hearts before Sora and his companions arrive." Xemnas said.

"Let them come, I will only need a small amount of time to get the door ready," She said. So Amara must of taken control of my body, but why have me watch?

"Very well, hide yourself until you are done so they don't have a chance to stop you." Xemnas said as Amara casts some sort of spell to make her fly. She sits on a ledge looking down at Xemnas. I see Sora and the others run up to him, "Oh... my Kingdom Hearts... ruined. Now I'll have to start all over again. Warriors of the Keyblade! Go forth, and bring me more hearts!" He said, it sounded like he was making this all up.

"No!" Sora, Riku and Mickey said pointing their Keyblade's at Xemnas,

"Now where's Sara?" Sora yelled,

"I'm up here!" I yelled,

"They can't hear you," Amara said, "There's no point in calling out for help."

"Denizens of light, answer this: why do you hate the darkness?" Xemnas said ignoring Sora's question.

"Aw, we don't hate it. It's just kinda... scary." Mickey said, "But the worlds of light and Darkness. you can't have one without the other, 'cause darkness is half of everything. Sorta makes you wonder why we're scared of the dark."

"It's because of who's lurking inside it." Riku said, "Now tell us what you've done with Sara!" he demanded.

"Riku..." I said, now I was determined to find a way out. The light from earlier was completely gone now, I'll have to find another way out.

"Then allow me another question, you accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark- never given a choice?" Xemnas was just ranting now...

"That's simple, It's because you mess up our worlds." Riku said,

"That may be... However, what other choice might we have had?" He said,

"Give it a rest! You're nobodies! You don't even exist! You're not sad about anything! Now I won't ask again, where is she?" Sora was beginning to get anger, Xemnas only laughs.

"Very good, you don't miss a thing. I cannot feel- sorrow... No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist." Xemnas lifts his hands and he and Sora disappear.

"Sora!?" Riku yells as everyone spreads out looking for him.

"Sora! Where are you?" Kairi yelled,

"Sora, answer me!" Riku yelled, Sora and Xemnas reappear as all of them run over to Sora.

"You're okay!" Mickey looked relieved. Xemnas was slowly standing up.

"Alright you! Tell us where Sara is!" Sora demanded.

"I think that's enough playing around, don't you?" Amara said jumping down and standing next to Xemnas.

"Sara!" Sora cheered and every one becomes happy.

"Hello Sora," Amara said,

"We're so glad you're okay," Kairi said,

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she said, Riku looked at her with a suspicious look, "Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora looked confused,

"Remember how we wanted to fight each other in the final round of the Hades cup?" Amara said,

"Uh-huh," Sora agreed,

"Well why don't we settle that fight now?" Amara said taking out a Keyblade. It looks exactly like the Kingdom Key, except the blade is black instead of silver.

"Come on, Sara, Now's not the time for that..." Sora said as Riku stands in front of him, "Riku?"

"That's not Sara!" Riku said taking out his Keyblade,

"What?" Kairi said confused,

"What are you talking about Riku? Of course that's Sara." Sora said,

"Look at her eyes! there red when their originally brown," Riku said, "And if you still don't believe me, look at her Keyblade."

"Riku's right!" Mickey said, "That isn't Sara!"

"Wow! I'm impressed, I never thought you'd figure it out." Amara said with a evil grin,

"What?" Sora still couldn't believe it, "Than who are you?"

"I'm the one lurking in the dark, My name is Amara, Princess of Darkness." She said, everyone jumped up from surprise,

"Princess of Darkness?" everyone said,

"Where's the real Sara?" Sora asked, I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Oh, she's right here." Amara points to her heart, "just trapped within the Darkness," she grinned.

"We'll see who's trapped!" I yelled, I knew I could focus dark energy... I should be able to focus light energy, in theory. I could feel a warm light inside me until it became visible around my body. I look back at the screen to see what was happening.

"Get out of her!" Riku demanded,

"Sorry, no can do. I've got a new world to create," Amara said as she turns and lifts her hand towards the Heart in the sky the heart morphs into a white door. Xemnas and Amara open the door.

"Don't!" Sora yelled,

"Don't open it!" Mickey yelled, Xemnas completely opens the door and they both head inside and close the door behind them.

"We must hurry before they come after us." Xemnas said as they begin flying towards a dragon shaped castle hovering over a strange world.

"Not if I can help it!" I yelled, the light grew brighter, Amara grabs her chest.

"What's wrong, my lady?" Xemnas asked,

"This one's stubborn," Amara said as the sound of a door opening is heard from behind. They both turn back to see Sora and the others walking in.

"So... it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be loyal to one's heart I will have to be sure and remember that." Xemnas said as he thrown a building at them.

"No!" I yell causing the light to brighten.

"Enough! You've had your fun, now it's time for you to sleep." Amara said as the ground beneath me begins to soften.

"What?" I said loosing mu concentration and the light fades, I begin sinking into the Darkness below me. It was like trying to walk on quicksand, it had already reached my chest as I try to reach out to grab something... I was pulled in until I was completely consumed.

"Hey, Sara! Wake up!" I hear Sora's voice as I open my eyes. I see Sora standing above me with a bucket of water in his hands...

"And what were you going to do with that?" I asked,

"Um..." Sora smiles as I jump up. I look around to see everyone having fun on destiny island. I must of dozed off.

"Yeah, don't try that again." I said with a smile as I trip him. The bucket flies in the air and lands upside down on top of Sora's head.

"Aw, man..." Sora said as I laugh.

"Are you two ever going to stop goofing off?" Riku asked walking up to us.

"Sara was sleeping, so I thought I'd wake her up." Sora said standing up and shaking all the water out of his hair.

"And how'd that work for you?" Kairi asked walking up from behind Riku,

"Not so good..." Sora said as we all laugh.

"C'mon, it's time to go home." Riku said, "We've got to go to school tomorrow." Sora makes a sour face.

"I'd rather come to the island." Sora said as we all begin to walk over to the boats.

"We can come after," Kairi said walking behind Sora, he blushes. We all climb into our boats, I take a glance at the beach. Next to where I was sleeping earlier was a person standing there in a long black cloak with a hood covering their face.

"Sara?" Sora said as I turn my head to him and quickly turn it back to the hooded person to see no one was there, "You okay?" he asked,

"What's wrong?" Riku asked,

"It's... nothing, let's go." I said as we all head home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Dream That Never Was

I wake up the next morning with my alarm ringing in my ears, on the other side of my bed I see Sora still sleeping.

"Hey, Sora! Wake up!" I yelled, startling Sora as he falls off my bed.

"What's going on?" Sora crawled back up on to the bed as I stood up and began getting dressed,

"You gotta get ready." I said trying to put on my tie.

"I don't wana!" Sora argued as he hugged one of the pillows beginning to fall asleep again,

"Why can't you sleep in your own room?" I asked, still having trouble with my tie... I wish it was just a clip-on.

"Your beds more comfy." He said as I whack him with a pillow.

"Then you better start getting ready or I'll lock my door at night." I threatened.

"Ah, c'mon, Sara!" Sora complained as he stood up and sulked back to his room to get ready. I finally gave up on my tie and ran downstairs to see Mother making me breakfast and Father reading the newspaper at the head of the table with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning, Sara." He said putting down the paper as Mother places a plate on the table full of eggs and bacon.

"Good morning." I replied back with a smile, I sit down and begin eating.

"Where's Sora?" Mother asked as his loud foot steps are heard coming down the stairs,

"Sara! I can't find my shoes!" Sora yelled in a panic,

"There right next to the front door where you left them." I said finishing off my eggs.

"Oh..." He laughs.

"Sora, calm down and come eat your breakfast." Mother demanded as Sora ran to the other side of the table and sits down right across from me.

"So are you two ready to start your sophomore year?" Father asked as Mother gives Sora his food... he takes no time devouring it.

"I can't wait! Kairi is even in our class!" I cheered as Sora almost chokes on a piece of bacon.

"She is?" Sora spat out as he swallowed.

"You'd know this if you read the class roster..." I joked, I knew how to make Sora blush... this time was no different.

"And what about Riku?" Mother asked,

"Riku's a senior, obviously he'd be in a different class." I said

"Hard to believe he's eighteen... I remember like it was yesterday, whenever Sara got hurt he'd take you home holding your hand the entire way." Dad said as I began to blush.

"Father!" I said standing up and placing my dished in the sink, I didn't want them to see my embarrassed face. "C'mon Sora, it's time to go!" I said walking to the front door.

"But I'm not finished!" Sora muffled quickly standing up with a piece of toast in his mouth, he runs to the front door. We both put on our shoes and grab our school bags.

"Bye!" I yelled back as Father walks up to me,

"You can't go to school like that." He said fixing my unfinished tie.

"whoops ..." I said as he finishes, "Bye father!" I said as Sora and I run out the door.

"I hope we get to hang out with Riku more this year, we didn't see him at all last year." Sora complained,

"There's always the island." I said as we walked up the large hill just before school.

"True," Sora said, we could see Riku and Kairi waiting for us at the top of the hill, I wave as Kairi waves back. Sora and I run up the hill to meet them.

"Hey, Kairi!" Sora said as he runs up to her and they begin walking

"Morning," Riku said as we walk alongside one another right behind Sora and Kairi.

"This year is going to be so much fun!" Kairi said with a smile,

"Yeah!" I cheered, the thought of what Father said this morning popped back into my head as I blush trying not to make eye contact with Riku.

"I'm so glad we're in the same class, Kairi!" Sora smiled, I giggled at his remark. We arrive at school and head to our classroom.

"This is my class," Riku said,

"Okay, we'll see you at lunch." Sora said,

"Later, Sara." Riku said as I blush more,

"L...later!" I quickly ran up to Sora and Kairi and we left to our classroom. As we begin to enter the classroom I see out of the corner of my eye a person wearing a long black coat... like at the island... I turn my head to get a better look but there was no one there. Whatever it was had to wait, I walked over to my seat behind Sora and sat down just as class began.

we got out of class for lunch and planned to meet Riku in front of the cafeteria, a horde of girls were surrounding him,

"Hey, Riku!" Sora yelled as Riku looked over at us, he looked flustered and overwhelmed by all the girls, some were asking him to have lunch with them while others were trying to give him love letters... it made me kinda jealous. He makes eye contact with me and smiles, pushing his way through the mass of girls.

"C'mon," He said grabbing my hand and we run down the hallway, Sora and Kairi ran behind us... this reminded me of something... like Riku and I were like this somewhere else... in a Corridor of Darkness? What is that? it sounded so familiar but at I have never seen one...

"You okay?" Riku asked me as I snap out of it, I realize that we were now outside near a tall cherry blossom tree... Sora and Kairi weren't around.

"Yeah, looks like we lost them." I said as we both sit down and lean against the tree. "So, only the first day of school and you're already being hounded by all the girls." I said with a laugh.

"it's a pain!" Riku said letting out a loud sigh, "I just want to hang out with mu close friends." He said as a name pops into my head...

"Hey, Riku, do you know someone named Mickey?" I asked

"Hmm... No, never heard of someone with that name," Riku said, that's strange... something in my heart tells me that one of Riku's closest friends is Mickey. "Is he important?" I looked over at him, he looked threatened.

"Ah... no, the name just popped in my head," I said,

"oh, good, I thought I was going to have to fight for your attention." he laughed, I began to blush.

There you are!" Sora yelled running up to us as he throws food our way, "lunch is almost over so hurry up and eat!" we all quickly ate and headed back to class,

After school ended we headed home, we were going to the island like we usually do but a tropical storm was supposed to start late afternoon so we all decided it would be safer to stay home. Sora and I started on our homework, he was staring intently at his textbook while I was typing my notes on the computer.

"Why are you always on the computer?" Sora asked me,

"It's easier to read my notes if their typed... and I can make you a copy since your notes are nonexistent." I said

"Haha... I can never figure that thing out," Sora said, an image of a large computer popped into my head.

"Than how will you be able to rewrite Tron's programming?" I laughed,

"Huh?... Who's Tron?" Sora asked me looking confused,

"Um... I don't know..." I said... again? why do I keep remembering things that aren't real?

"Sara! Kairi's on the phone for you!" Mother yelled,

"OK!" I yelled back, I'll just ignore what just happened, "That means out, Sora." I said as I shove him out of my room and shut the door. "Hey, Kairi," I said on the phone.

"Hey! You never told me what happened between you and Riku!" She said, I could feel the glare coming from her on the other side of the phone.

"Well, we just sat and talked," I said, I looked outside and noticed that it began raining.

"There had to be something else! I saw you blushing when Sora and I arrived," She argued, I began to blush thinking of what Riku said.

"He... thought I was friends with another guy and thought and said... he thought he was going to have to fight for my attention." I explained as all I could hear on the other side of the phone was Kairi squealing.

"So when do you think he'll ask you out?" she asked,

"I don't know..." I said, wishing he would.

"Geez! I wish Sora would just ask me out already!" Kairi complained, "I'd ask him myself but every time I find a good opportunity... he falls asleep." She lets out a loud sigh.

"Haha! Like when you three were building a raft, Sora was always good at slacking off." I said,

"Huh?" What raft?" Kairi asked,

"You know, the one you, Riku and Sora built so you could journey to other worlds." I said remembering Sora telling me this story... when did he tell it to me again?

"We never built a raft." Kairi said, A loud burst of thunder shakes the entire house. "And what is this about other worlds?" Kairi asks as my heart sinks... I remember! I was supposed to be taken away to another world, that's why Riku convinces Sora and Kairi to go to other worlds... to come find me. this isn't real... only one person could be behind this... the person in the black coat.

"Hey, Kairi... I'll call you back..." I said,

"Wait!" I hung up on her and run down the stairs. I walk over to the front door and put mu shoes on.

"Sara? What are you doing?" Mother walked up to me.

"I'm going out!" I said as I run out the door before she had a chance to stop me. The wind was strong and the rain made it hard to see, I barely made my way and I was already soaked to the core. I make it to the beach and climb into my boat and begin heading towards the island, if there were answers they'd be there. I arrive and look around for the person in black. I see the person walk into our secret place.

"Wait!" I yelled as black shadow like creatures appear, "W...what are they?" I yelled as a name jumps into my head, "Heartless..." I said as I run past them and head into the secret place, "Wait!" I yelled again as the person in the black coat stops and turns around their face is shrouded by the hood. "What's going on? ever since I saw you yesterday I keep seeing things I don't recognize." I said

"You're remembering." it was a girls voice, she takes off her hood to show she had short black hair.. and looked like me!

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm you," She said, it was all coming back...

"You're a nobody... you're my nobody," I said as she smiles, "But how? I never turned into a heartless..." I could remember everything, Amara trapped me within this... dream.

"You never did... but Sora was turned into one. Your hearts are connected because you two are twins. So a part of your heart that was a part of Sora did turn into a heartless. But I was implanted with Sora's memories by the organization. So a part of me lives inside you and Sora." She said

"Well... when you put it that way..." I said as we hear a loud sound outside. We both run out to see a young girl with long black hair that dragged on the ground, she lifted her head revealing her bright red eyes.

"Amara," The girl said taking out a Keyblade,

"So you're the one who broke through the dream." Amara said,

"I only sparked a chain, Sara did most of the work." She said,

"Who are you?" Amara asked

"I'm Xion, and Sara's going to take her body back!" she said,

"That's right! Sora and the others entered a huge battle with Xemnas before I fell asleep I won't let you keep me imprisoned here!" I said,

"Oh? And what is a little girl who's heart is weaker than the darkness going to do?" She teased, "You cannot deny the darkness in your heart!"

"You're right... there is Darkness in my heart... but that doesn't mean anything," I said with a smile as I look at Xion, "As long as I have friends..." I summon my Keyblade, "I can do anything!"

"No!" Amara yelled, she was beginning to fade away. Xion and I combine our attack and defeat her... she completely disappears.

"So what now?" I asked, the rain stopped and the sun came out.

"You wake up." Xion said with a giggle,

"But what about you?" I asked,

"Don't worry, I'll always be right here." Xion points to my heart, "If Amara ever tries to come back I'll be there to help fight her off." she said,

"She'll be back?" I asked,

"Yeah, Amara is immortal... she'll never truly go away." Xion said, "But that's enough for now... Go, Sora needs you."

"Alright..." I said as everything around me, including Xion fades into white.

"Sara!" I hear Riku's voice, "Please! Open your eyes!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The final battle

I wake up lying on the floor staring at the tile, I lift my head to see that I'm still in the realm of Kingdom Hearts. I look over and Riku was standing on the other side of an transparent shield, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Sara, is that you?" He yelled, the shield blocked of some of the sound making it hard to hear, I stand up and look at him with a grin on my face.

"My lady, are you injured?" I hear Xemnas' voice. I turn my head to see a large suit of armor holding a huge sword and was sitting on a strange throne.

"Sorry..." I yelled through the shield, "Your Princess of Darkness got kicked out." I said looking over at Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku, all of them look seriously injured,

"Way to go, Sara!" Sora cheered,

"It cannot be!" Xemnas couldn't believe it a few seconds after he lets out a chuckle, "No matter, you will always be part of the Darkness, the princess will return... it is your destiny," I felt my heart sink. Xemnas was right, even if I did defeat Amara... she will just keep coming back until she wins,

"Don't listen to him!" Riku yelled, he holds out his Keyblade, "Look, as long as I can still wield the Keyblade it means that my heart is true to the path that I have chosen, the way to dawn! you must choose Sara!" he said,

"Enough!" Xemnas yells as he strikes Riku with his sword and he's thrown to the other side of the room.

"Riku!" I yell running up to the shield I tried to touch the shield but I'm blown back falling to the ground.

"Ha! your amount of power is no match of that shield." Xemnas gloated, I slowly stand back up.

"You're wrong." I said,

"What?" Xemnas said.

"You said that my destiny is to be in the Darkness..." I look at Sora and the others who were helping Riku to his feet, "Everyone has a choice," I lift up my hand thinking about my Keyblade, "And I choose... To Shatter My Destiny!" a bright light appears in front of my hand and I grab hold, it turns into a handle as the light molds into a blue color and wraps around my arm making the shape of a guard, it begins to fade into black as the tip ends in a point. the black grows at the other end and the teeth form into the shape of a crown, exactly like the crown necklace I gave Sora. A chain hangs off this new Keyblade and on the end was the same symbol of the necklace Sora gave me. "This sword is my Shattered Destiny, and now I'm going to use it!" I point my Keyblade at the shield and it disintegrates.

"No!" Xemnas yelled as Sora and the others run over to me... I meet them half way and tackle hug Sora to the ground.

"I'm so glad you came back..." Sora said as I stand back up whipping the tears away from my eyes.

"Cura!" I cast on everyone as it heals all of their wounds. Sora stands up feeling the power of the cast.

"Your magic has gotten stronger!" Donald said,

"It's because my heart is stronger." I said with a smile,

"Cursed fools!" He yelled swinging his long sword at us, we all quickly dive to the ground.

"We can't get close to him like this." Riku said as he pulls me to my feet.

"I got an idea!" I said running at him head on,

"Wait!" Sora yells as I'm blown back by another shield.

"Okay... that failed." I said standing back up. "But there's a small gap in-between the time he attacks and when he uses his shield."

"Got it!" Sora said as we all look at each other, now was the time to finish this. We all run at Xemnas. he swings his sword and we all slid under it and we continue running at him. Goofy jumps in front and hits his shield against the shield and is blown back, taking Donald out in the process.

"Donald! Goofy!" I yell,

"Don't get distracted!" Riku said

"Now!" Sora yelled as Sora, Riku and I jump up in the air and hit Xemnas with a critical blow. A bright light engulfs all of us and we appear back on the roof of the castle with Kairi and Mickey. Xemnas fell to his knees.

"You okay?" Kairi asked me,

"Yeah," I replied. we all point our Keyblade's at Xemnas just in case he had any more tricks up his sleeve.

"I need... more rage... I need more... hearts..." Xemnas said as Sora lowers his Keyblade.

"Xemnas, there's more to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings... Don't you remember?" Sora asked trying to get through to him.

"Unfortunately..." He said beginning to disappear, "I don't." He vanishes with a grin on his face. we all stand there silently...

"That guy gave me the creeps!" I yelled as everyone began to laugh.

"Gosh, you all did great!" Mickey praised as Riku walked away from the others, Sora and I look at each other and run up to Riku to go talk to him.

"You're coming back with us, right?" Sora asked,

"I gave in to the Darkness..." Riku said,

"So did I..." I said walking up to him and grabbing his hand,

"How'm I gonna face everyone?" He asked,

"Like this..." Sora makes a funny face and Riku and I burst into laughter. The ground beneath us begins to shake.

"Hurry!" Mickey said as the others run over to us.

"I'll open a path!" Riku said letting go of my hand and holding it out but nothing happened, "Huh?" He didn't understand why he couldn't create a corridor of darkness.

"You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku." Mickey said

"How do we get out of here, your majesty?" Donald asked, we all begin to think, we hear something behind us and turn around to see a transparent girl with medium length blond hair standing there... she looked similar to Kairi. The girl turns around and opens a corridor of darkness. Mickey and Donald run up to it and she disappears.

"Who did this?" Donald asked,

"Welp, I'm not sure." Mickey and Donald didn't see her? "But we'd better hurry and get through."

"Wait for me!" Goofy said running through to corridor. Mickey runs in after him.

"C'mon!" Donald yelled running in too. The girl reappears, still transparent. Sora and Kairi walk up to her.

"Thank you, Namine." Kairi said

"Sure," She said as she looks at Sora, "See? We meet again, like we promised."

"Huh?" Sora looks at her confused.

"You'd said we'd meet again but when we did," A transparent Roxas walks out of Sora. "We might not recognize each other." Roxas said.

"I did, didn't I?" Namine said

"But I knew you." Roxas said,

"Mmm... It's strange." Namine said,

"I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you." Roxas explained.

"I always thought nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness..." Namine said.

"Yeah, but you and I didn't," Roxas said, I begin to think about Xion, "We got to meet out original selves."

"So, we can be together again!" Namine said, there connection was identical to Sora and Kairi. Roxas stands beside Namine and they face Kairi and Sora.

"Right, anytime Sora and Kairi are together." Roxas said.

"We'll be together every day, right Sora?" Kairi asked

"Uh... yeah!" Sora blushed, it was almost like a love confession. Kairi holds onto Namine's hand and she disappears into her, Sora was in awe.

"Look sharp!" Roxas said snapping Sora out of it as Roxas disappears into Sora. Sora looks around trying to figure out if anything's different.

"Don't worry. You're all still you." Riku said as Kairi stands in front of the corridor of darkness.

"Hey, let's go home!" she said,

"Riku... c'mon." Sora said as Riku grabs my hand and we all walk towards the portal. Kairi enters the portal and the corridor of darkness begins to fade.

"Sora!" Kairi yells as Riku tightens his grip and runs dragging me along, he throws me at the corridor of darkness.

"Riku!" I yelled as I knocked Kairi into the corridor with me as it shuts.

"Hey, where's Sora and Riku?" Mickey asked as He and Donald and Goofy walk up to us.

"The door closed before they could make it through..." Kairi said.

"Oh- no!" Mickey said, I noticed the Darkness was no longer causing me pain.

"It doesn't hurt..." I said as everyone looks at me.

"Do you think it's because you defeated the princess of darkness?" Kairi asked,

"I don't know.." I said.

"So what do we do now?" Donald asked,

"I'm... not sure..." Mickey said as I take out my Keyblade... was my Keyblade the reason why I could no longer feel the darkness?... I remembered that I haven't said my vow since I started my journey...

"Sara?" Donald and Goofy say as I turned the Keyblade up and pointed it towards the sky.

"I swear... on the light of this Keyblade. That I shall never be consumed by darkness." I said as the tip of my Keyblade lights up and I point it forward, a new corridor of darkness opened.

"Look!" Mickey said.

"A way out!" Donald said,

"What about Sora and Riku?" Kairi asked, I was also really worried about them... but there's nothing we can do now but go forward.

"C'mon, we just gotta wait a little bit." I said as Kairi smiles, we all walk through the corridor and arrive at Destiny Islands in the middle of the night.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Thinking of you...

We look around to see the entire island empty, the last time I was here it was crawling with heartless... now it looks like they were never here.

"We made it..." I said purposely falling onto the sand.

"Sara?" Kairi yelled sitting down next to me, "What's wrong?" Kairi said looking concerned.

"I'm tired!" I said letting out a loud sigh as she giggles,

"Don't scare me like that!" she demanded as she laid down next to me. We both look up at the stars. "What should we do?" Kairi asked

"We wait... for as long as it takes," I said as Mickey, Donald and Goofy walk up.

"We'll all wait together." Mickey said as Kairi and I sit up.

"Sounds good to me." Kairi said with a giggle, I look over at the main island.

"I'm game, but there's one thing I need to do first..." I said

"Ok," Kairi said without hesitation, "but don't take too long, we don't know how long it'll take for Sora and Riku to return."

"I'll be quick." I said standing up, I know I need to wait for Sora and Riku but... I would like to say hi to Mother real fast before Father comes and takes me away...

I walk over to the dock, the boat I left when I started this journey was still there... that was convenient. I get in the boat and head to the main island. The beach was quiet, I step off the dock. Thought of my last visit popped into my head, when Kairi saved me... it feels like forever ago. I begin walking up the road, things look a little different but I believe I can find my way. I could see the hill that our house was near the bottom. Maybe my dream of the four of us going to school together could really happen. I stop and turn in front of a small house, oddly enough it was the only house with its lights still on.

"Everything looks the same..." I said with tears in my eyes. I walk to the front door but stop myself right before I grab the door knob. What do I say to her? How do I explain how I got here? or where Sora is?

"Sora? Is that you?" I hear inside as footsteps grow louder as the door swings open, she was standing there staring at me half out of breath from running to the door.

"Hi, mom..." were the only words I could say, she places her hand on my cheek and smiles with tears in her eyes.

"Sara? Is that really you?" She asked as I nod, "Oh, you've grown so much!" She pulls me into a hug.

"I missed you..." I said trying to stop myself from crying.

"I missed you too," She said letting go. "C'mon, let's go inside so we can talk," she said holding my hand pulling me inside.

"Alright," I said whipping the tears away, "but I can't stay long, Kairi and I are waiting on the Island for Sora and Riku to return." I said as I stop her from pulling me any farther.

"That's fine, I just want to know what's happened to you so far." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, all three of us can talk." I said returning the smile.

"Three?" Mom said looking at me confused,

"There's no point in hiding, Father." I said as he appears from behind the corner next to the kitchen.

"You never miss a thing." He said,

"I learned from the best." I said looking at the front door, it looked like my fastest way out if things go sour,

"True, now what was this about you waiting for Sora and Riku?" he asked as I explained the situation from our last encounter.

"So this Xemnas guy was trying to use you and Sora to open Kingdom Hearts?" Mom looked at the confused.

"Pretty much." I said, I was surprise the Father just stood there and listened, "I know that we need to go back but I'm not leaving until Sora and Riku are back." I demanded, he walks up and stands in front of me.

"On one condition." He said... there was something on his mind, like he was trying to figure something out, "Make a large concentration of Dark energy in the palm of your hand."

"Um... ok?" I said holding out my hand, I begin to focus the darkness into my hand trying to imagine a large size. The Darkness begins to manifest but stops forming very quickly. I concentrated a little more on the darkness, the orb was only the size of a marble... "What?" I said confused as I look closer at it.

"I knew it!" He said as I dissipate the orb of darkness and look up at him, "Whatever you have gone through has repelled most of the darkness out of your body." he explained, "We might not need the barrior..."

"Wait! Are you telling me we can stay?" I asked,

"We need to see if being around Sora changes this, then we'll decide." Father said as my face lit up.

"Alright!" I cheered, "Then I'm gonna head back to the island and wait with Kairi!" I said,

"Take these with you." Mom handed me a pile of blankets, "It's cold tonight." She said with a smile, I quickly say good-bye and run back to the beach. I jump back into my boat and head to the island, I look at the sky, even though I wasted a fair amount of time it was still pretty dark.

"Kairi!" I yelled as I look over at her sitting on the beach with Mickey, Donald and Goofy, "Are they back?" I asked looking around, they all shake their heads, "Oh, well here," I tossed them all blankets, "Don't wana freeze." I said wrapping a blanket around myself and sitting next to Kairi,

"How's your mom?" she asked,

"Great!" I said cheerfully as I explain to all of them what happened,

"I'm really happy for you Sara," Mickey said, the sky was finally beginning to lighten the sun should rise in a few hours.

"Thanks," I said, "So what will you do now?" I asked

"Well, " Donald said looking at Mickey and Goofy, "We go home," ... I guess now that we defeated Xemnas the battle is over,

"What will you do Sara?" Goofy asked,

"If Father and I stay here, I'll start school," I said

"If you stay, will you teach me how to fight with the Keyblade?" Kairi asked,

"Yeah! Then we can spar with Sora and Riku!" I said happily,

"We'll definitely win!" She said as we both laugh, we continued talking as the sun completely rose.

"Sara! Kairi!" I hears Mom's voice as we both turn our heads to see her running up with a basket. I pull off my blanket and walk over to her, "Have they come back yet?" she asked,

"Not yet," I said

"Well, I don't know how long it's going to take but here's enough food to last you the entire day," She said handing me the basket,

"Thanks," I said with a smile,

"Oh, and Kairi, I let your Father know that you're ok!" She said, Kairi took off her blanket and walked up to us.

"Thank you ," Kairi said, "How have you been?"

"I'm a lot better now that I have Sara back and that I know Sora is on his way," Mom said with a large smile, "I leave it to you girls to bring them home, I've still gotta tell Riku's mom that he's ok." she said leaving,

"Hey, Kairi, why did you ask her how she's been?" I asked,

"I'm not the only one who has waited two years for Sora to return," Kairi said.. it never crossed my mind how much she must of been worrying about Sora... I wonder if Father was that worried about me?

"It musta been hard..." I said,

"Yeah, I visited her and Riku's mom whenever I could," Kairi said, we both turn around to see Mickey, Donald and Goofy sleeping,

"Should we wake them?" I asked,

"No, let's go walk around and pass some time Kairi suggested,

"Sounds good, there's something I wanted to check out anyway." I said, we begin to walk into the forest. It might be daytime now but I wanted to make sure there were no more heartless on the island. Everything felt exactly like when I was on the island with Sora and Riku, hunting down monsters and going on adventures.

"Sara, look!" Kairi said as we see a heartless hide behind a tree,

"Follow it!" I said as we run after it, I quickly take out my Keyblade as we spin around the tree, I take it out with one swing.

"You're so cool, Sara." Kairi said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said smiling back as the air becomes still and silent. We begin to look around, a slow change in the trees began to send chills down my spine.

"Does is seem darker to you?" Kairi asked, I simply nodded, the shadows around the tree's begin to move as countless heartless appear, "What do we do, Sara?" she said taking out her Keyblade, the heartless continued appearing, I could hold them off for a while but Kairi isn't ready to take on this many...

"Well... we run!" I yelled grabbing her hand and we both run for it, The heartless chase after us as we burst out of the forest, we run to the beach to see Mickey, Donald and Goofy still sleeping,

"Wake up!" I scream as all three jump from the surprise,

"Waa?" Donald yelled getting to his feet,

"What's wrong, Sara?" Mickey asked as I turned around to look at the heartless hoard charging at us.

"We got company!" I said as everyone takes out their weapons,

"There's so many, we can't take them all!" Kairi said, I look over at everyone, Mickey was beside me ready to fight with Donald next to him, Goofy was at the end half leaning against his shield... was he still sleeping?

"We don't have a choice. We're Keyblade bearer's, it's our job to protect the balance of light and darkness." I said pointing my Keyblade at the heartless, "Or die trying!" I run and begin fighting with everyone following my lead.

"Can I go back to bed now?" Goofy asked laying back down in the sand, it too al day to defeat all the heartless,

"I agree," Kairi said sitting down, I look up in the sky... the sun will set soon.

"I was kinda hoping Sora and Riku would show up in the nick of time to help us out." I said with a laugh.

"To bad that's not how it happened." Donald said sitting down next to Goofy,

"Yeah," I said as Mickey walked up to me.

"You dropped this Sara," Mickey said holding a Paopu fruit in his hand, it's the one Riku gave me in the Land of Dragons.

"I forgot I had this..." I said as Mickey hands it to me. Kairi walks up to the water and looks out, I walk over to her after placing the Paopu fruit in my pocket, "You alright?" I asked,

"Yeah," She said, "I was just thinking about a letter I wrote to Sora before I was taken by Axel," She said,

"What did it say?" I asked,

"It says...

Thinking of you, where ever you are.

We pray for our sorrow to end,

and hope our hearts will blend.

Now I will step forward to realize this wish.

And who knows:

Starting a new journey may not be so hard

or maybe it has already begun.

There are many worlds,

but they share the same sky-

One sky, one destiny,"

"That's beautiful," I said,

"Thanks, I thought writing that letter would help them find their way home..." Kairi said, just then, I felt two lights appear in the sky. I look up to see what looks like two blue stars falling from the sky.

"Kairi, look!" I said as she looks up and we both smile, the two blue lights crash into the water in front of us, Sora and Riku's heads pop up from the water, they look around.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi and I yelled as they turn to look at us. We begun waving at them, they swim towards us as I run out, tripping on my way as I embrace Sora.

"Go to her." I said letting go, he continues running up to her, I turn my head to see Mickey, Donald and Goofy run up and jump with joy. Donald and Goofy tackle Sora and they all fall in the water and hug him tightly. Mickey runs up to Riku and hugs him, Sora sits up and Donald and Goofy give him another hug. They all look back at me and Smile, I smile back as they look at Kairi standing in front of Sora. He pulls something out of his back pocket, it's the wayfinder that Kairi gave him.

"W- Were back." Sora said to Kairi with a smile,

"You're home," Kairi said holding out her hand, Sora grasps her hand with the wayfinder in it. Kairi helps Sora to his feet, I look over at Riku and grab the Paopu fruit out of my pocket,

"Here," I said holding it out, "I held onto it for you, just like you asked," I said with a smile, he walks closer and grabs the Paopu fruit and looks at it... he drops it in the water, "Wha?" He lifts me up and throws me in the air and catches me before my feet touch the ground. Riku wraps his arms around my waist holding me up.

"That was the kind of welcome back I wanted," Riku said as I blush, he lifts me a little higher so my face is lined up with his.

"W-welcome back..." I said, he leans forward and kisses me, I wrap my arms around his neck, his lips were soft and warm

"Hey!" Sora yelled as we pull away and look at his and Kairi's blushing faces. Riku puts me down and we run up to them, "Let's go home," Sora said as I nod.

"We should be going home too..." Mickey said,

"Is this really it?" Sora asked,

"We'll never truly say good-bye!" Donald said,

"Then, see you soon!" I said,

"You all stay safe." Goofy said,

"See ya around," Riku said,

"Later..." Sora said as we all wave good-bye as they leave in the gummy ship. "Well, let's go." Sora said as we headed to the boats. We get back to the main island and all four of us walk up the street. Kairi's house was first as we waved good-bye as she headed inside, we continue walking until we arrive at Riku's house. He high-fives Sora and kisses me on the cheek. We wake to him as he walks inside. Sora grabs hold of my hand and pulls me as we run the rest of the way home. We stand in front of the house catching our breath slowly making our way towards the door.

"Are you ready?" Sora asked with as smile as he grabs the door knob.

"Yeah!" I said with a smile, Sora throws the door open as we run inside cheering...

"We're Home!"

The End


	25. Epilogue

One Week Later...

Sora, Riku, Kairi and I had already begun a routine, We'd all wake up early and head to the island. We would hunt down any heartless we could find and relax in the evening. Today was no different, it was getting close to sunset and Riku and I were sitting in our usual spot, a crooked tree facing the ocean. Sora runs up and jumps over the tree before leaning against it next to us.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku said to Sora,

"Nope, nothing will." Sora said,

"What a small world." Riku said,

"But part of one that's much bigger." Sora said,

"Yeah," Riku said grabbing hold of my hand, "I'm ok if things stayed the way they were for a while," I blushed and looked away.

"Oh, hey Riku... what do you think it was- the door to the light?" Sora asked,

"The door to light?" I asked as Riku jumped down and I followed, Riku points to Sora's heart.

"This," he said,

"This?" Sora looks down at his chest and back up with a confused look on his face,

"Yeah, it's always closer than you think." Riku said as Sora smiles,

"Sora! Sara! Riku! " Kairi yells as we look over to see her running up to us waving her hand in the air. she was holding a bottle in the other hand, she comes up to us and catches her breath holding the bottle with both hands.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora asked,

"Look," Kairi said holding out the bottle, there was a piece of paper rolled up inside with King Mickey's symbol on it,

"From the King?" Sora said quickly grabbing the bottle and opens it. Sora starts shaking it until the letter falls into his hand, he hands me the bottle as I lean closer to him while he opens the letter. Riku and Kairi lean in as well trying to read the letter... It looks like our adventure isn't over yet!

_thank you all so much for reading my story! truth be told that this is the first story I've ever finished and I'm happy that you all got to enjoy it. Please review ant let me know what you thought of the entire story, if I get a lot of positive feedback I might continue this with side story's of Sora, Riku, Sara and Kairi on small adventures before Sora and Riku go off to take the mark of mastery... but really, thank you so much for reading and look forward to my story's in the future. _


End file.
